Forever yours, forever more
by Phoenix5r
Summary: The road to recovery is never an easy one, but sometimes, we find comfort in the person we least expect. This follows Hermione and Draco's story after the war ended and the road that lead them in the arms of each other.
1. Chapter 1

To say that Hermione was both emotionally drained and physically tired was an understatement. The past year has taken much from her and while the end had brought triumph, the burden of losses weighed heavily on her heart.

Almost two months had passed since the war came to end when Voldemort was defeated but the road to rebuilding the wizarding community was only just beginning. Hermione wasn't sure where to start repairing her own life; her parents were yet to be found after she wiped their memory and the friendships that were built over the course of several years were blanketed by heavy hearts and Ron… things with him had ended just as abruptly as the war. She couldn't say why exactly things had ended but they had both mutually decided that they could no longer continue trying to salvage the love they had shared. Which was why she had decided to go back to Hogwarts to complete her studies, she needed time to allow herself to heal. So when she and her friends had gotten an invitation to complete the year they had missed, she immediately jumped to accept. Ron and Harry were both employed at the Ministry of Magic as aurors so wouldn't be returning and though she had been offered a position as well, she felt she owed it to herself to take a break.

ʺHey Mione, mum says to come down for breakfastʺ, her best friend Ginny announced strolling in, ʺOh you're almost packed, great you can help meʺ Ginny said, smiling. She smiled back, Ginny had been her best friend for ages and they had both agreed to go back to Hogwarts as a sort of bonding experience for themselves.

ʺOh and this arrived a few minutes ago for youˮ Ginny continued, handing her a large brown envelope. ʺIt's from Hogwartsʺ Hermione raised her eye brows and Ginny shrugged, sitting down on the bed besides her. She tore open the package, read the letter and immediately lit up.

ʺIt's from headmistress McGonagall! She wants to make me Head Girl!ˮ

Ginny lite up with excitement ʺHermione! That's great congratulations. I'm so proud of youʺ Hermione beamed.

ʺCome on, let's go tell the othersˮ Ginny said

ʺIl be right down, I need to send an owl saying Il acceptʺ

"Oh Hermione! That's wonderful newsˮ Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, hugging her.

ʺYeah Hermione, that's really great. You deserve itˮ Harry said as he hugged her quickly.

ʺOf course you made Head girl, you're the most brilliant witch of the centuryˮ Ron said quietly, looking awkward. She simply smiled at him not sure how else to react.

ʺWell I say this is a cause for celebration, Merlin knows we need abit of happy news around here latelyˮ Mrs. Weasley said, glancing away quickly to wipe her eyes.

ʺI also have an announcement mumʺ Ginny said, ʺI've been asked to be a prefect!ˮ

Hermione beamed at her, ʺwhy didn't you say anythingʺ she said, hugging Ginny tightly, who shrugged.

More congratulations went around, with Harry giving Ginny a kiss and smiling adoringly to her. Hermione smiled at them, feeling a hint of jealousy but then dismissing it. She glanced at Ron and smiled at the thought of what was.

ʺCome on let's eat, I'm starvingˮ he said.

Draco

"I think you should acceptʺ Blaise said pointedly ʺIt'll do you some good to get away from the house for abitˮ

Draco glanced across the room to his friend where he had been staring at the grounds for the longest while. He had almost forgotten Blaise was here. He sighed.

ʺAnd you really think Hogwarts is the best place to retreatˮ Draco asked testily.

ʺIt sure beats rejoining society so soonʺ Blaise replied calmly. Draco hadn't been out of the house since the trial. With only him and his mother now, the only visitors they had received were Blaise and the new headmistress of Hogwarts. Although the war that he had so unwillingly played a part of had ended it had left not only him but his mother in danger more than ever. With his father in Azkaban, and some of the death eaters still on the loose, he was reluctant to leave his mother's side.

ʺI'm not going back to that place" he said icily. Too many bad memories were etched within the walls, and if his constant nightmares weren't bad enough, he didn't have the energy to deal with the loathing remarks about him that were sure to follow.

ʺSuit yourself Draco, but you can't stay in this house foreverˮ Blaise said, leaving the room without another word. He continued to stare out onto the grounds, anger and frustration coursing through his veins. He had made up his mind, but just as he was about to throw the brown package into the fire, a small knock on the door halted him. It was his mother. She looked just as bad as he did, small bags beneath her tired looking eyes, her skin paler from lack of sunlight and her hair, graying from weariness.

ʺDraco…ˮ she started softly, ʺ I know you're going to be upset with me, but I think Blaise is right, you need to go. Could you turn and look at me when I'm speaking to youˮ she asked softly. He turned around and crossed his arms defiantly. She smiled at him. ʺI know you don't want to leave me all alone and defenseless, but I won't be alone; the Order will be sending guards to keep me companyˮ. He recalled how his mother had turned to the Order for help; how she had begged, pleaded for them to help him. At that time he had been naive of what was in store; he only wanted to prove himself to his father. His mother who hadn't wanted that for him pleaded with him and he had been relentless towards her. He looked away from her _. Only a mother who truly loved her son could have forgiven him_. He would never forgive himself. When he could think of nothing to say, she crossed over to where he was standing and hugged him.

ʺPlease go, for meˮ

He stood rigid as ever, arms still crossed. It was only when she left the room that he sighed and picked up a parchment, wrote the reply yes and sent it off with an owl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione

The following evening she got an unexpected visit from headmistress McGonagall. She had been sitting reading through the Standard book of spells Grade 7 when a soft knock brought her out of her reverie.

ʺHeadmistress! ʺ she exclaimed, startled to see her, scrambling to straighten the books that were spread around her. The headmistress smiled at her.

ʺMs. Granger, it is good to see you again, always the early bird I seeˮ she said warmly. Hermione smiled cheekily in return at a complete loss for words.

ˮI am pleased that you have accepted my invitation for the Head girl positionˮ the headmisstress said looking around at the room Ginny and Hermione shared. There was a momentary pause before she continued.

ʺMight I sit down with you for a moment Ms. Granger?ˮ

ʺYes! Yes, I'm so sorry headmistress, where are my mannersˮ she jumped up, suddenly flustered as she scrambled to clear away her books from the bed. ʺEr…ˮ she gestured to the bed seeing that there were no chairs in the already small room. The Headmistress smiled and sat down.

ʺWell there's really no way for me to prolong the reason for my being hereˮ the headmistress started quietly, ʺI only request that you will consider what I am going to ask of you carefully before making a decisionˮ

She looked at the headmistress perplexed before nodding, her mind racing with possibilities.

ʺI'm afraid my motives for making you head girl as described in the letter were not entirely truthfulʺ the headmistress started, ʺIndeed whiles you are remarkably brilliant and quite capable, I dear say those reasons were only partially accurate.ʺ

Hermione regarded her apprehensively, but remained quiet.

ʺAs you are well aware, last September Narcaissa Malfoy came to the order seeking help for not only herself, but her son, whom you are quite familiar with. You may also recall that they were both acquitted of all involvement in Voldemort`s plans, having been forced by her husband you now sits in a secure cell at Azkabanˮ the headmistress stated. Hermione simply nodded, at a complete loss where this was leading.

ʺI have invited Mr. Malfoy back to Hogwarts too Ms. Granger, to take the position as Head boyˮ Hermione ̓s mouth dropped, but the headmistress continued, ʺand I would like you to help him along so to speakˮ

Hermione continued gaping at the headmistress, shocked and confused.

ʺBefore you make your decision Ms. Granger; let me first state my reasons for asking this of youˮ the headmistress continued hastily, before Hermione could object. ʺFirstly, I cannot ask this of anyone else. My first choice was to pick someone from amongst Slytherin, but due to several attacks perpetrated by some of his friends, and the general hostility he has received from members of the Slytherin house, I felt it best to choose such a person from another house. Secondly, I felt it best that a female would be better suited for this task, as it requires a delicate finesse. Yes, indeed I could have chosen any other student from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, however, I also need someone who is familiar with Mr. Malfoy and would be patient with him. Thirdly, I need someone from the Order that I can trust within the walls to keep the young Mr. Malfoy out of harm. I contemplated my options vastly Ms. Granger, and given your circumstances, I would never have asked this of you if I had not felt you the perfect candidate for this taskˮ

The headmistress paused to look at Hermione who was struggling to compose herself. _Help Draco Malfoy!_ She despised him so strongly she felt her anger threatening to escape. This was not what she wanted at all, the whole reason for going back to Hogwarts in the first place was to have some peace of mind! She couldn't do this, wouldn't do it! But just as she was about to tell the headmistress that she couldn't…

ʺYou know, if I ever had a daughter Ms. Grangerˮ the headmistress started again softly, smiling down at her, ʺI would have wanted her to be exactly like youʺ She looked up to the headmistress, her anger dissolving slightly as she saw how genuine she seemed. Whether it was the words, or her general caring nature that compelled her to do it, she soon found herself saying the words ʺI'll do my bestˮ

The headmistress smiled knowingly ʺThank you Ms. Grangerʺ she said, before getting up. ʺI have to return now, there is so much to do in preparation. I'll see you in three days' time thenˮ

ʺHeadmistress, what exactly do you expect me to do?ˮ she asked

ʺBe his friend Hermione, and keep him safeˮ the headmistress replied before disappearing through the door. She sighed. _Befriend Draco Malfoy! Keep him safe? What had she just agreed to?_

When she told Ginny about it that night, she received the reaction she had expected.

ʺAre you insane Mione?! This is Draco Malfoy we`re talking about. He will never let you become friends with him. Why would you even want to?!ʺ

ʺI know, I know; believe me, befriending Malfoy is the last thing I want to do. I don't know why I said yes to her Ginnyˮ she said, collapsing onto the bed exhausted.

ʺYou're too nice to say noˮ Ginny said softly, sitting on the bed besides her. ʺI'll help too if I canʺ Ginny added. She looked at her and smiled.

ʺYou're the best Ginʺ

Ginny laughed. ʺI knowˮ

* * *

Draco

Three days later he was standing on the platform of the train station that lead to Hogwarts, hating ever having agreed to go back. It wasn't that some of the students were giving him dead stares, no; it was the fact that he had to be escorted to the damn train station. His mother had bid him farewell, admitting how proud she was of him and happy he had agreed to return, but she couldn't leave the house for her own protection. The whole trip over was quiet, and he could feel the loathing emanating from the wizard that escorted him. He was used to it, even though he and his mother were cleared of all charges against them for helping Voldemort willingly, people still treated him as if he should be in prison. He couldn't blame them. He worried about whether the Order would put any real effort into keeping his mother safe. Who would care if the wife of a death eater was killed? This alone was almost enough to make him change his mind had it not been for the pure joy it gave his mother when he announced he was going back. He hadn't seen her smile in so long; it had left him feeling good that she did.

He found the Heads compartment located to the front of the train and was pleased to see no one else inside. He sat down and starred out of the window hardly aware of his 'protector' sitting beside him.

ʺIt's this way I thinkʺ he heard muffled noises outside the door after five minutes or so. ʺOh here it is, Head prefects compartmentʺ His head snapped to the door as he heard it opening, as Hermione Painger and Ginny Weaselette walked in.

ʺWhat do you two want?ˮ he snapped before they could even sit down. They ignored him and sat down anyways. He clenched his fists, his blood simmering in anger already.

ʺAre you both deaf? Get out! This is my compartmentʺ

Hermione looked at him with disgust ʺThis isn't _your_ compartment Malfoy, it's a compartment for head prefects and since I am a head prefect _you_ cannot _make_ us leaveˮ she responded, deliberately stressing her words.

ʺThank you for pointing that out Granger!ˮ he smirked ʺWeaselette get out!ʺ starring at the ginger haired girl.

ʺYou cannot put her out!ʺ the brunette replied, clenching her teeth. He smirked again, exactly the response he was looking for.

ʺWell as you so forcefully pointed out, this is a head prefect's compartment and since the weaselette isn't a head prefect, she has to goˮ he replied stoutly. He could practically feel Grangers daggers shooting from her eyes.

ʺYou know what Ginny? Now that I think about it, its abit stuffy in here, almost sickly. Perhaps we should go sit with the other prefectsˮ Granger said, getting up calmly and walking out. The weasellette gave him a look of loathing before following her out. He smiled, satisfied to have the compartment back to himself.

ʺYou might try to at least be civil towards people, not like you Malloy's have a lot of friends' latelyˮ he heard his escort say gruffly.

ʺMind your damn business!ʺ he snapped. The man grunted at his remark but didn't reply. Draco was almost disappointed that he didn't respond further. Instead he continued to stare out the window until they arrived at castle had been repaired fully, it looked the same to him, but somehow he felt differently here. He got off of the train quickly and walked straight to the nearest carriage. A third year was already sitting in it waiting.

ʺGet outʺ he said, and when the boy didn't move he was about to yank him out before Granger stepped in.

ʺIts ok Percivas, you stay right where you areʺ she said, walking along cheerily. She climbed into the carriage followed by the weaslette and loney lovegood.

ʺOh I'm sorry Malfoy, it looks as if this carriage is full, guess you'll have to take anotherˮ she said, closing the door in his face, muffling their laughter. He clenched his fists, took a deep breath and walked over to another carriage. This one had some second year students who looked terrified of him. When the carriage arrived at Hogwarts, he had planned to go directly to the great hall but it seemed Granger was intent on annoying him as she corned him as soon as he started walking away.

ʺMalfoy, aren't you forgetting something?ˮ she asked purposely. He didn't answer. She sighed and pointed to the nervous looking first years gathering around the front steps. He continued looking at her, a surge of annoyance filling him.

ʺWe have to take them to the great hall in an organized mannerˮ she replied.

ʺOh I'm sure you've got it coveredʺ he sneered, walking away quickly.

ʺUgh! You're insufferable!ʺ she yelled after him. He smiled and continued walking away. He had forgotten how much he liked picking on Granger. After the sorting ceremony and the feast, he was about to depart for the Slytherin common room when the headmistress corned him.

ʺMr. Malfoy, a word pleaseʺ He turned around to face her warily.

ʺYou accepted the post of Head boy and with that the responsibilities that come with it. I noticed you did not help Ms. Granger with the first year students, and while she didn't complain, I on the other hand take it very seriouslyˮ she stated, ʺI expect you to perform your best in the role and will not have you taking it lightlyʺ

ʺSorry headmistressʺ he mumbled, staring at his feet.

ʺNow then, if you would so kindly follow me, I need you and… ah! There you are Ms. Granger. Both of you, follow me if you pleaseʺ He looked at Granger who looked flushed from having sprinted down the hall. They walked towards another hallway opposite the Slytherin house.

ʺAs you both know, it is customary for the head prefects to share a commonroomˮ the headmistress stated.

ʺWhat?!ˮ He and Granger exclaimed, both stopping suddenly.

ʺI'm not sharing anything with him!ˮ Granger stated looking at him crossly

ʺThe feeling is mutualˮ he replied, returning her look.

ʺKeep upʺ the headmistress instructed who did not bother to stop nor care about their disposition. They hurried to catch up.

ʺHeadmistress…ˮ Granger started saying

ʺAh! Here we are. Now you may both choose a password and enter, if you'll excuse me, I have an urgent elf matter to attend toˮ the headmistress said, then turned down the hallway and disappeared leaving the them standing gaping at each other.

Before he could say anything Granger said the words ʺElementisʺ and disappeared behind the painting of a knight. He waited afew minutes before entering, trying to calm his nerves. The common room represented both their houses and as a result bore a mixture of red, gold and green. He had to admit, it was almost luxurious as one of the smaller rooms at his house. His eyes scanned the big plush couches, elegant study tables and crackling fireplace admiring the beautiful details in its design. To add to a homely feel, small photographs were displayed above the mantelpiece. He walked over and immediately felt his insides turning at the sight of a photo with him, his mother and his father. He turned it down and glanced at the other photos. Two were of Granger and her parents, and he was taken by how much Granger looked like her father; though she had her mother's thick hair.

He looked around again to the spiraling steps, walked to his room bearing the Slytherin crest and crawled into bed without even taking it in.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, so I just want to say thank you for the reviews and to the subscribers. Its made me motivated to write. This is my first time writing on the site so Im still trying to figure out how to use the site correctly. Thank you thank you everyone...

Chapter Three

Hermione

She had deliberately gotten up early the following morning just to avoid Malfoy. She was supposed to try to befriend him, but after his display yesterday she was convinced that there was nothing she could do. He was every bit the person she always knew him to be; conceited and callous. Determined not to let him ruin this year for her, she set out to the great hall. Fifteen minutes later, she was joined by Ginny, Luna and Lavender.

ʺMorning!ʺ Ginny said rather cheerily. She looked up from reading a column of the daily prophet arching her eyebrow.

ʺSomeone's in a good moodˮ she smiled at her. Ginned grinned brightly at her.

ʺI do believe it has something to do with the love note Harry sent her last nightˮ Luna supplied dreamily. Ginny blushed.

ʺThat and I'm so excited to be back here" Ginny admitted enthusiastically

ʺI know! I can hardly wait to start our classes' together" Hermione said eagerly as she was sure they would since they were now at the same level.

ʺDid you sign up for any advanced level classes?" Luna asked

ʺJust two; advanced transfiguration and arithmancyˮ she answered, ʺAnd yourself?ˮ

ʺAdvanced studies into the care of magical creaturesˮ Luna responded as though her thoughts were now far away.

ʺWhat about you Ginny?ˮ Lavender piped in. Ginny shook her head, whiles reaching for the jam.

ʺI wouldn't have the time, with regular classes, prefect duties and captain duties; it'd be too much" Hermione nodded having already known this. Since Harry was no longer at Hogwarts, Ginny was now the captain of Quiddich team.

ʺI'm going to have my hands full this week; I need to hold tryouts for a seeker and a keeper as soon as possible. I'll be damned if I let Griffindor lose the cup to another team whiles I'm captain" Ginny added

ʺI'm sure you'll be an excellent captain Gin; you're as good as Harry or Ron" she said smiling. Luna and Lavender nodded in agreement. Just then Hermione caught sight of Malfoy walking in and felt a sharp grip at her throat. She swallowed thickly and looked down at her half eaten toast.

ʺThat bad huh?ˮ Ginny asked quietly having seen her sudden stiffness. She sighed.

ʺI don't think I'm going to be able to do it Gin. I can't even manage to get past wanting to strangle or hex himˮ Ginny nodded understandingly.

ʺI think I was too hasty in accepting to do this. Do you think I should tell headmistress McGonagall to choose someone else?"

Ginny paused as if trying to get her thoughts together "No"

"No?" she asked puzzled.

"Mione, whiles the subject we're talking about is Malfoy; and where I would've normally advised against anything to do with him, I just think that maybe you ought to try first before quitting" Ginny replied

"I'm not quitting! I just know a lost cause when I see one!" she protested

"You said it yourself Mione, you can't see past you're prejudices against him" Ginny said calmly

"My prejudices? Ginny this is Malfoy we're talking about, my prejudices are justified!" she responded testily. Ginny simply shrugged

"I'm not defending his actions Mione, I'm just saying that maybe you ought to consider if you can get through to him if you put aside your general dislike for him… Oh! Headmistress"

"Good morning girls, here are your class schedules" the headmistress said, giving each of them a parchment before hurrying away to deliver the others. Hermione opened hers without another word on the Malfoy front.

"I've got potions first" Lavender stated "Oh… double potions with Slytherin" and her face fell.

"I've also got potions" Ginny said and Hermione nodded.

"Well, best we be off then" Luna added.

* * *

Draco.

He was pleased to find that Granger was nowhere in sight when he awoke, having had enough of her presence already. He ate by himself at the far end of the table; the older members of his house seemed offended by him so he had deliberately sat to the end where a group of first years were chatting animatedly about the floating candles and whether the ceiling was indeed opened. His mood changed sourly after reviewing his schedule. Double potions with Griffindor. Great. Just what he needed so early in the start of the term. He got up and walked briskly to the classroom, starring purposefully ahead. He could feel the venomous stares as he passed students whispering about him. He has expected this; he did try to kill the previous headmaster who ran the school after all. That had been part of his task given by the dark lord after his father had been captured on a failed mission. Kill Albus Dumbeldore so the famous Harry Potter could be defenseless. He wasn't able to do it, his cowardice and fear had left him rooted in the spot he stood. He was glad he hadn't been able to do it, even if it meant him and his mother had to go into hiding. He would have never been the same if he had done it. So whiles some people, namely his fellow Slytherin members hated him for failing as many of their parents were now sitting in Azkaban, others hated him for letting death eaters into Hogwarts in the first place as that had led to a series of devastating events. He felt his chest tightening and he tried to force the memories back into the corners of his mind where they constantly lingered.

He arrived at the classroom and took the seat at the back.

"Alright settle down, settle down" Professor Sylvania announced. "Turn to chapter one of your books where you will find the ingredients on page six for an advanced healing potion. The methods and instructions are on the board" she said, flicking her wand. "Kindly copy it" She allotted them two minutes before erasing it.

"Who can tell me what the healix potion is for?" Professor Sylvania asked. He smirked as Granger's hand shot up. "Treating major internal damages caused by several minor jinxes and hexes" she answered matter of factly.

"Right you are Ms. Granger, and who can tell me what the key components of this potion are?"

Before Granger could answer he responded lazily "Extracts of Ashwagandha , Echinacea, horse chestnut and milk thistle"

"That is correct Mr. Malfoy. Now as this is a particularly complex potion, you will be working in pairs, so divide yourselves and you may get started. You have one and a half hours to complete this potion" the professor said before walking into her office. He watched as those nearest him paired themselves quickly. He was just about to get the ingredients when he saw Granger walking calmly over to his table

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked hotly

"You heard the professor, we are to work in pairs" Granger replied coolly.

"I don't need your help Granger so get lost"

"Suit yourself Malfoy, but I doubt even you can successfully manage this potion by yourself and obviously since no one else wants to work with you, I just thought I'd spare you the embarrassment of failing on your first day back" she added irritably. He gritted his teeth, tempted to bark terrible remarks at her. But he knew she was right.

"Fine. But don't talk to me" he said, storming off to gather the ingredients. When he returned Granger had already opened the book and laid the notes on the table. Without a word, she started measuring the proportions of the milk thistle, so he started chopping up the gingerroots. They continued in silence until all the ingredients were measured in exact proportions.

"I'll read the instructions and you can mix" she stated. He nodded; mildly annoyed that she was bossing him around. The sooner they finished the better.

"Stir in three ounces of Ashwagandha counterclockwise" she paused, "now add the grassroot slowly and stir five times anticlockwise" An hour and twenty minutes later, their potion was simmering pale blue.

"Congratulations the pair of you, you have successfully brewed your healix potion" Professor Sylvania announced upon inspection time. Besides him Granger beamed and he rolled his eyes.

"Those of you who have not managed this potion successfully are to submit a three paged essay on the correct mixing technique and procedures by next Monday" Several students groaned loudly, "That is all", just as the bell rang.

Draco rushed out of the class without saying anything. He just hoped that the rest of his classes didn't require working with anyone.

* * *

Hermione

The rest of the day passed by easily, although it turned out that she had two other classes with Malfoy, thankfully none of them required having to interact with him. When she met the girls for dinner in the great hall they were already chatting excitedly.

"How was herbology?" Lavender was asking Ginny

"Awful, I can't wait to shower so I can get all the slime out of my hair" she replied making a face.

"I had a wonderful introductory course into care of magical creatures today" Luna said wondrously. "Hagrid took us deep into the forest to an underground cave to see a kelpie"

"What's a kelpie?" Lavender asked, filling her glass with carrot juice.

"A shape shifting water spirit who is also able to adopt a human form, they're quite rare" Luna provided "They often dwell in underground caves with pools and only come out if coaxed. I had to wade into the water and stand there for about five minutes before it surfaced"

"Er… isn't that dangerous?" Ginny asked

"No not at all, they're lovely creatures" Luna stated absentmindedly. Lavender just looked at Ginny and shrugged.

"I'm so famished" Hermione said, sitting down besides Luna. She started filling her plate.

"Aww… your ears are so cute Mione" Ginny said, spying her cat like ears despite having put her hair down to cover it up. She muffled a laugh and Lavender snickered.

"Ha ha… I'll have you know that transforming one's self into a cat is not an easy thing to do" she said, filling her goblet.

"Wow! McGonagall sure started the term with a bang" Lavender said. Hermione nodded and scratched her ears.

"How long will it last?" Luna asked

"Oh headmistress said it should fade within the next half hour"

"Pity you don't have cute whiskers to go with your lovely ears" Luna added seriously causing Ginny to burst out into laughter and Lavender to choke on her juice. She stuck her tongue out at them, smiling.

"Did you guys hear?" Parvati asked, walking up to them and sitting down next to Lavender "Draco Malfoy threatened a first year student who walked into him" she continued, pointing to the Hufflepuff table where several people were trying to comfort a scared boy in tears.

"Honestly! He should be expelled" Parvati said angrily.

"I heard the only reason they let him back in is because he begged the headmistress" Lavender added

"I heard it was because he bribed the new minister" Parvati said

"Well it wouldn't be beneath him would it? The Malfoys always paraded around their money; flaunting it everywhere they went" Lavender continued

"Perhaps we ought to cut the young Malfoy a break, after all, he does seem to be struggling a lot lately" Luna interjected, sounding three times her age.

"Struggling?" Hermione piped up "the only thing Malfoy is struggling with is who to pick on" Parvati and Lavender nodded. Luna simply stared.

"Anyways, I actually came over here to tell you that the prefect roster is up. Looks like you and I have first shift tonight Ginny" Parvati said. Ginny groaned "I have so much homework as it is"

"That's ok Ginny, you can come off half hour early, and I'll stay on to cover the remainder of your routes" Hermione said, seeing that she was on duty every night anyways and didn't have any pressing homework. She also thought by that time Malfoy should already be in bed as she didn't want to see him when she returned to their common room.

"Thanks Mione!" the ginger haired girl smiled at her.

As she was walking out of the common room having just put down her bag she saw Malfoy trailing behind her. After about five minutes when he didn't change course she asked

"Lost Malfoy?" and when he didn't answer, she continued "I didn't realize my company was so stimulating that you felt compelled to walk beside me"

"Don't kid yourself Granger; your company is blatantly dull. You and I were paired to do rounds in case you didn't know, why else would I have to force myself to walk anywhere near you?" he barked. She shot a look of disgust before continuing down the hall. After about an hour of walking in silence she finally changed course.

"Where do you think you're going?" she heard Malfoy ask

"None of your business" She heard him grunt and continued walking away. But she heard him following her so she spun around quickly

"Quit following me" she said

"This hallway just happens to take me back to my common room Granger, so don't get excited" he replied darkly

" _Our_ common room you mean" But he was already walking past her. She shook her head and continued walking, slower this time. At the intersection she bumped into Parvati who sneered at Malfoy. Her twin sister Padma had been critically injured during the invasion by death eaters and was still at St. Mungos'.

"Got something you'd like to say Patil?" Malfoy asked hotly.

"How dare you speak to me!" she growled.

"Well go on then, do something to shut me up" he said, folding his arms and looking at her slyly.

Parvati grabbed her wand but before she could do anything Hermione grabbed her arm.

"It's not worth it Parvati, you'll get into trouble for this" she said, gesturing to where he was standing

"You'd best listen to little golden girl Patil" Malfoy stated smiling smugly at her. She pulled Parvati in the opposite direction before he could get to her too. She already felt her fingers itching to pull out her own wand.

"I don't know how you can stand to stay in the same common room as him" Parvati said quietly, a little while later

"I ignore him"

"I can't believe I let him get to me" Parvati continued, looking down at her feet.

"It's what he does best. I don't blame you"

"I don't think there's anything they can do for Padma" Parvati said, almost in a whisper. She stopped and looked at her friend, who was trying her best not to let tears spill.

"You can't give up" Hermione told her, hugging her.

* * *

Draco

He walked back to the common room and was enjoying the warmth of the fireplace when Granger burst through the door angrily half hour later

"You!" she yelled, storming over to him "You never know when to stop do you?!"

"What do you mean by that Granger?" he asked coolly, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

"Are you seriously going to sit there and pretend you weren't deliberately trying to antagonize Parvati?!" she screamed, stopping directly in front of him.

"As I recall _Granger_ she was the one that started it" he responded calmly, turning his page.

"You upset her!" she continued hotly

"That is not my problem" he sneered getting annoyed once again. She looked down at him with a look of pure hatred.

"You're absolutely revolting Malfoy, it's because of _your_ pathetic actions that her sister is lying in a coma. What's worse is you don't care how your actions affect anyone. You are truly the nastiest person I have ever met!" she screamed at him

"Are you finished?" he asked smoothly, never taking his eyes from the book. He heard her sigh in defeat before walking away. When he heard her door slam shut, only then did he look up. He would never let on that he was feeling every bit as pathetic and disgusting as Granger had described him. He didn't know about Parvati's sister and hadn't meant to upset her. He couldn't say why he was the way he was, or why he was so angry all of the time. He was trying his best to keep to himself but it seemed that any least thing triggered this constant anger that shadowed him. Exasperated with himself, he got up and retreated to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hermione

Two weeks passed uneventfully as she had done everything she could to avoid Malfoy. She'd even switched prefect routes with a fifth year Slytherin girl who didn't seem to mind at all. Safaria had practically jumped at the opportunity. Instead of doing homework in the common room, she'd chosen to do it in the library, which given the large piles of homework they were given, had taken hours so the weeks flew by wonderfully in her opinion. That is, until the headmistress requested to see her on Friday in her office. She stood outside of the mahogany door for at least two minutes before knocking. "Come in" she heard, so she inhaled and entered.

"You wanted to see me headmistress?"

'Yes Ms. Granger, do have a seat" the older witch responded, smiling "Cinnamon spiced cookie?"

"Er… no thank you headmistress" she said nervously.

"I was wondering how you and Malfoy were getting along" the headmistress asked calmly. She hesitated before answering

"Um… well… I'm not really making much progress" she replied, staring at her feet. She felt embarrassed to admit that she wasn't even trying. She head the headmistress sigh.

"I know you must be trying very hard" the headmistress said, and her faced burned, "Mr. Malfoy it seems, attracts trouble at a magnitude I can't comprehend" the headmistress continued frustratingly, "I've had quite a lot my hands without having to listen to the many complaints regarding his behavior"

"Er… trouble?" she asked without thinking. When she looked up, the headmistress was massaging her temples.

"Well surely you are aware of his recent outbursts to several students during this week alone? Someone apparently added Salamander gut to his juice causing him to sprout a tail. Then he proceeded to jinx several students who he thought were involved. He's been spending a lot of time in my office as a form of detention for more than one account of issuing threats to the younger students. He also spoke out of terms to a fellow prefect who he has been doing rounds with" the headmistress stated. Hermione nodded having heard all about it from Parvati and Lavender in uncanny detail and accuracy.

"I know it is difficult Ms. Granger, but I implore you to try and get through to him. I'd hate to have to report his behavior if anything serious should happen. It was lucky that the jinxes he used were none of serious consequence" Hermione mulled this over before asking

"What do you mean headmistress" The headmistress regarded her carefully before responding.

"Even though the Ministry has granted amnesty to Mr. Malfoy and his mother, they still have not sealed the matter. The Ministry has been receiving many letters a day from outranged people who want to see the Malfoys' in Azkaban; and have been under increasing pressure to revoke their decision. At this point I cannot say that the Ministry won't cave into the demands of others, and the young Malfoy's rudeness and disregard for the rules of the school might very well provide the Ministry with the opportunity to revoke the issue of pardon" She looked at the headmistress in astonishment.

"I had no idea of the level of seriousness" she said almost in a whisper

"I didn't want to add more pressure to you Ms. Granger, but now I am sure you can fully appreciate why I entrusted you with the task of keeping him in check in the first place" the headmistress added softly. Hermione nodded vaguely, still trying to process the news.

"I'll work harder this time" she said quietly, making up her mind to do everything she could. The headmistress smiled at her. "I know you will"

She walked back to the great hall for dinner, still trying to shake off the guilty feeling she had; she felt bad for not having tried and foolish for not taking the task seriously. She strode over to the table and sat down gloomily.

"Whoa… what's wrong Mione?" Ginny asked immediately her brows creasing together in worry. Hermione filled her in quietly.

"Can the Ministry really do that? Those cases are heard by the high council, so doesn't the decision to revoke it lye with them? I recall dad mentioning that the only way cases are reopened is if strong evidence that did not exist at the time of the trial or new evidence to contradict earlier evidence is presented" Ginny stated with a degree of certainty, since her father worked at the Ministry. Hermione shook her head

"I don't know Gin, these are new times. Many people out there still want the Malfoys to pay, they don't care about evidence". Ginny seemed to consider this before continuing back to her dinner.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked soon after

"I have no idea" Hermione answered, looking over to the Slytherin table where a grumpy Draco Malfoy was sitting alone.

…...

Later that night she called Safaria over to explain that she'd have to switch back to her old routes, and to her surprise, the girl didn't protest; in truth the girl seemed relieved. At quarter to eight she stood in the common room waiting for Malfoy. He came out of his room a short while later, and headed towards the door.

"Ehem…" she coughed loudly, walking over to where he had stopped to glance back over his shoulder

"Er… it looks as if I will be doing rounds with you again from now one" she said tensely. She had expected Malfoy to reply with some snide remark but instead he nodded and walked out of the door not bothering to wait for her. She exhaled, without realizing she had been holding her breath and hurried to catch up to him.

They patrolled the corridors silently for about a half hour or so before Hermione finally worked up the courage to say something.

"So um, any plans for the weekend?" she asked stupidly. Malfoy didn't reply, so she raked her brain for something else to ask and fifteen minutes later she asked "Er… how are your Quiddich practices coming along?" She waited for him to say something but he didn't oblige so she repeated the question.

"Is this your idea of small talk Granger?" he asked wearily.

"I just thought it would improve the silence…" her voice trailed off softly. She was trying hard not to let her annoyance or nerves take over as neither would result well. The boy didn't say anything else so she sighed, and started to walk abit faster.

"I was asked to resign from the team" she heard him say so quietly she wondered if she'd imagined him speaking. She fell back into step with him

"Oh… I didn't know. I'm sorry to hear" she said, surprised that she meant it. She knew that like Harry, Malfoy actually enjoyed Quiddich. She could make a few guesses about why he was asked to resign but knew better than to ask. Malfoy simply shrugged. Her brain was working in overdrive, grasping for another subject before his demeanor changed.

"And I don't have any plans" he added, surprising her again by answering her earlier question. Before she could respond, Malfoy muttered the word "Elementis" and disappeared behind the portrait, leaving her feeling accomplished, small as it may be. She muttered the password and entered, but he had already retired to bed.

* * *

Draco

He would never admit to it, but he was actually glad to have Granger back doing rounds with him than Safaria. The girl was irritating beyond a doubt; constantly yapping about things to which he never paid attention and twice he had noticed her trying to get his attention be wearing skimpy tops and leaving her robes unhooked. This week had been most taxing on him and as Granger had been purposefully avoiding him, he had found himself even more agitated. He had gritted his teeth and tried to do the rounds without complaint before finally cracking on Wednesday and shouting obscene things at Safaria; he couldn't even remember what he had said to her, only that it had made her cry. He had been prepared to apologize to her the following evening but she hadn't bothered to show up.

What was more startling was that Granger had actually tried to forge small talk, and this had left him baffled as to her intentions so he hadn't allowed it to prolong. The last encounter with Granger had ended with her screaming at him; so he was skeptical. He had responded simply because he was lonely; another fact he would never admit to. With no Blaise or his mother to check up on him, he was starting to feel the least bit nostalgic.

After breakfast the following day he went to the owlery to deliver the letters he had written to his mother and Blaise; then back to the common room where he began reading " _The official biography of Merlin by James Corvinous_ " He was so engrossed in the book that it was only until the painting swung open and he spotted Granger in his peripheral that he looked up. He wanted to burst out laughing the minute he did. Granger's hair was mangled sticking out in all directions with leaves and twigs in it. She was muttering nonsensically to herself as she made her way to her room.

"You look terrible" Draco said, unable to contain his laughter. She looked at him and marched up to her room, and he continued laughing. Five minutes later she returned and flopped down with a copy of " _Historical magical artifacts throughout London by Peggy Moon_ "

"What happened?" he asked in spite of himself. He heard her mumble something but could make it out.

"What?"

"I tried flying on Ginny's firebolt" she grumbled, not looking at him. He laughed and thought she was going to tell him off; but instead he saw her lips twitch slightly into a smile.

"I didn't do so well my first time either" he admitted, having guessed that it was Granger's first time riding such a powerful broom. He cursed himself under his breath for not thinking. _What the hell was he doing trying to form conversation with Granger?_

"I had no control what so ever, I tipped the broom so slightly and it zoomed off to the side, I lost my balance and slammed into a tree" she said. "Oh" was all he could muster. Neither of them spoke after that, and as the night approached, he simply got up and left for the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione

Having to deal with Malfoy's changing mood swings was the most perplexing thing she had to deal with. She knew he heard her trailing behind him as they walked towards the Great hall, but he simply continued marching forward, neither glancing back nor slowing down to wait for her. How was she supposed to get through to him when they had nothing in common? They couldn't even stand to be in the same room with each other long enough, so how was she supposed to start a conversation with him? Small talk died out almost as soon as it started.

"Oh hey there Mione… I think you still got a twig stuck in your hair" Ginny said, grinning at her. She grinned back.

"I must say, it was rather hilarious to see your head sticking out of that tree" Luna added, dreamily, and Ginny laughed.

"Hey it's harder than it looks" Hermione smiled back.

"So how are things with you and Draco?" Luna then asked tentatively causing Hermione to spill her drink. _Did Luna know?_

"I'm sorry?" she asked

"Given your history with each other, I was wondering how you two were getting along since you share a dormitory together" Luna replied.

"Oh… er… well, it's been ok so far" she said, biting into her chicken, "We don't talk alot"

"Hmm… maybe Draco could provide you with flying lessons" Luna said, staring blankly into space. Ginny laughed again, but something clicked in Hermione's mind. Luna has just given her the answer! She dreaded flying, but it would provide an opportunity for them to converse on safe territory, and Malfoy was a pretty good flyer, so the lessons would hurt. She laughed nervously, as if the idea was hilarious.

It took several mental pep talks all the way back to the dorm to build momentum; why was she suddenly so nervous? _Malfoy is just another person_ she coaxed herself. He was reading again when she walked in. She gulped and settled into the couch beside him. She continued mentally working up the courage.

"Couldyougivemeflyinglessons? She blurted out. He looked and arched his brow quizzically. She took a deep breath before repeating the question slowly.

"Could you give me flying lessons?" He stared at her stunned and there was a long pause before he answered

"Um… sure Granger"

"Great! How about tomorrow?" she asked hastily.

"Well er… we'd need to get permission from Madam Hooch first" he said, putting down his book. Madam Hooch, who usually acted as referee for all Quiddich matches, was also responsible for monitoring all use of the pitch.

"Leave it to me" she said excitedly, and ran to her room to write a note. Ten minutes later her owl returned.

"We have permission to use the field at any time tomorrow up to seven" she announced. Malfoy lowered his book

"You do?" he asked curiously. She nodded.

"What time should we get started?"

"How about ten a.m.?" he asked "After breakfast?"

"Ten a.m. it is" she replied, smiling sheepishly. He gave a small nod before resuming his book. She was tempted to continued trying to converse but decided against it, so instead she retired to bed. As she crawled under her covers a flood of relief washed over her that he had agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone either following my work or leaving a review, I always look forward to the feedback. To Firesofanarchy and everyone reading ... I hope you`re not disappointed :)**

* * *

Chapter Five

Draco

He woke up feeling restless the next day, whether it was from the nightmare that invaded his sleep last night or the fact that he had somehow agreed to give Granger flying lessons; he wasn't sure. He had a hard time stomaching his breakfast as cruel images danced around the edges of his mind. What he needed was one of Madam Pompfrey's sleeping draught; he had asked for a dose, but she'd refused to give him. _ʺFor medical purposes only Mr. Malfoyˮ_ she had told him. How could he tell her it _was_ a medical emergency? He hadn't slept peacefully in months; if he managed to get several hours of sleep he considered himself lucky. Hopefully being back on his broom would give him some semblance of peace. He hadn't been flying in so long; he was feeling anxious to be back amongst the clouds. He loved being on his broomstick; flying above everything else… it brought him a joy he couldn't quite explain.

He finished what he could of his breakfast and left the Great hall at 9:55. At exactly 10 a.m. Granger came bouncing along. She looked just as anxious as he was.

ʺReady?ˮ she asked, nervously. He nodded and they walked off into the cool morning. The weather was ideal for flying, the sun was barely peeking out from the clouds; half of the school were already enjoying the day. Together they walked onto the pitch.

ʺI need to go borrow a broom from the shackˮ Granger said and hurried away. He mounted his fire bolt and hovered about the pitch for afew seconds, itching to shoot off into the sky. After what seemed like an eternity Granger finally returned and the sight of her knocked him off of his broom in laughter. She was cladded in heavy protective gear used for Quiddich, arm shields, knee shields, a body suit, goggles and a helmet. He roared in laughter, clutching his stomach in pain. She looked down at him frowning as he tried to get himself together.

ʺYou ̓re not going to fight a war Grangerʺ he said, struggling to get to his feet. She frowned at her gear.

ʺI believe in safety firstˮ she stated tentatively.

"Just how bad are you?ʺ

She bit her lip. ʺWell the last time I was on a broom was in first year, and if you count yesterdayˮ she said quietly, looking down at her feet. He gaped at her.

ʺYou're joking rightˮ and she shook her head.

ʺWow, ahh… ok then. Well we'll start with the basics, but first, lose the battle suitˮ She looked torn, but eventually took off the gear.

ʺRight, well the first and most basic lesson is summoning your broomˮ he instructed, demonstrating as he put his hand over his own broom and called ʺUpʺ in a commanding tone, his broom soaring from the ground and into his hand. She nodded and tried to mimic him, but her broom merely rattled afew times and stayed down. She frowned again tried several times before looking to him in frustration.

ʺTake a breath Granger, good… now it's about getting a handle on your fear, If the broom senses that you're afraid, it won't give in to your commandʺ he said.

ʺIt's just a broom, how can it sense my fears?ˮ she asked, looking skeptically at the broom.

"Just a broom? Granger what do you think give brooms the ability to fly? Just like wands, brooms are forged from magical creatures. Their essence lies in the broom" he stated, "My firebolt has a single feather from a Cinnamologus and it's encased in solid white oak bark"

"A what?" she asked

ʺA cin-na-mol-o-gus, half bird half dragon, it's one of the fastest flying creatures there is, and incredibly rare. Even if you do manage to find one, good luck getting anywhere near it. It's why the firebolt is so expensiveʺ she looked at him, her mouth forming a small O. He shrugged and said ʺNow try again"

She took afew minutes to calm herself before trying again, and this time her broom obeyed.

ʺAlright, time to mount your broom" he instructed as he mounted his own broom. She mounted her broom and looked back at him.

ʺNow we're going to kick off very lightly from the ground, do not tilt your broom upwards in the slightest and keep your grip firm on the broom to level it offˮ He demonstrated before landing back on his feet. ʺNow you tryˮ

She hesitated and kicked off, wobbling around before landing roughly.

"You have to remember to keep your grip firm and steady. It's just like walking, only you have to use your upper body to keep uprightˮ He demonstrated again. She got back onto her broom and managed to hover steadily for several minutes before landing softly. She was grinning brightly and he felt something jolt in the pits of his stomach.

ʺNot bad Grangerʺ he smirked ʺNow I'm going to show you some maneuvering techniquesʺ and she nodded eagerly.

ʺNow, if you want to steer left or right you tilt your body either slightly or into a mid-lean, depending on the speed at which you're going. Accelerated speed doesn't necessarily mean you need to lean heavily to the side; you can start tilting your broom as you're approaching a turnˮ Again he demonstrated, firstly flying around her in a circle whiles slightly tilting his broom and then he zoomed across the pitch faster and started to tilt his broom as he approached a turn. When he landed, her face was bunched in concentration.

ʺThink you got all that?ˮ he asked. She looked unsure but nodded anyways. ʺGood now try itʺ

She mounted up and hovered before tilting slightly. He nodded in approval but before he could stop her, she leaned fully to her left and fell off the broom. He chuckled, walking over to her.

ʺYou ok there Granger?ˮ he asked

She groaned in response and he snickered.

ʺCome on, it wasn't that bad, get upˮ he said. She looked up at him, her face flushed and he couldn't say why but he had to look away.

ʺDust off and let's try againˮ he said sternly

ʺWow Malfoy, you're just as mean as Ginnyˮ she said, smiling ʺAlright! Dust off and get your butt back on that broomˮ she said, mimicking the Weaslettte perfectly. He chuckled lightly as she picked up her broom.

ʺCould you show me that last one again?ˮ she asked, but he was already one step ahead of her.

ʺYou don't need to tilt your legs, just your upper body, your legs should always be kept steadyˮ she studied him for a moment which made him feel somewhat exposed before nodding.

ʺOk I think I've got itˮ She mounted her broom once more and this time she executed the technique reasonably well.

ʺHow was that?ˮ

He tapped his chin as if assessing her ʺNot bad Granger, I'm impressedʺ he replied and she rolled her eyes, smiling.

ʺWhat's next _sir?_ ˮ she asked comically.

ʺNow we do some laps around the pitch, keep your broom leveled and stay close to the groundˮ they got back onto their brooms and flew slowly.

ʺAlright now exactly as you just didˮ he said as they neared the first turn. She managed it without difficulty.

ʺThat was good, now let's pick up some more speedʺ he instructed, ʺMove your body a tad bit to the front for increased accelerationˮ He flew up a little ahead of her and was amazed that she managed to keep up with him. They circled the pitch ten times before landing, although hers was rougher.

ʺWe'll practice landing next timeˮ he said, ʺTime for lunchʺ

ʺWhat? No good job, you did good?ˮ she asked teasingly.

ʺGood job you did goodˮ he answered robotically

ʺGee thanksˮ she said sardonically before bending down to retrieve the gear.

ʺYou're done for the day?ˮ he asked, and felt the least bit disappointed when she nodded

ʺI've got to complete my essay for Herbologyˮ she supplied. He nodded and knelt to help her with the gear. When they had put everything away, they walked back to the great hall in silence.

ʺYou know, now that I think about it, sir Malfoy has a nice ring to itˮ he stated cooly just before they entered the hall.

ʺNot going to happenˮ she said, laughing.

* * *

Hermione

She was practically starving when she sat down for lunch and immediately began filling her plate.

ʺSlow down Hermione, you'll give yourself a tummy acheˮ Lavender said, watching amused as she stuffed her mouth with delicious fried squid.

ʺYou're awfully hungryˮ Parvati added, as Hermione added another roll to her plate.

ʺYeah.. er… need to keep my strength up, you know with N.E.W.T year ahead of us, lots of studying to doʺ she said

ʺIs that what you've been doing all morning?ˮ Ginny asked, questionably

ʺYesˮ she answered too quickly

ʺThen how come you're all sweaty?ˮ Ginny countered

ʺI studied outsideˮ she said coolly.

ʺAha…ˮ Ginny replied, unconvinced. Hermione looked down at her plate on concentrated on her food.

ʺDid you guys hear? Hogsmeade trip is scheduled in two weeksʺ Parvati said, mercifully ʺYou guys want to go together?ˮ

ʺThat would be a lovely idea had I not promised Neville that we could meet there at the first tripˮ Luna said

ʺSo it's true then? You and Neville are really dating?ˮ Lavender asked

ʺYes it is, he's been very kind to meʺ Luna responded absent mindedly.

The conversation then steered towards the other girl's plans as well as enquiries here and there into everyone's love life. Turns out Parvati was also seeing someone, but he went to another school. Ginny had said she would write to Harry as soon as Hogsmead was scheduled, and he had promised that if he were free he would meet her.

ʺEr… how are things with you and Ronˮ Lavender asked timidly. Hermione didn't know why, but she felt off about telling Lavender that they had broken up. Back in sixth year, Ron and Lavender had had a `thing` for each other; which hadn't lasted long, but she still felt annoyed that it had happened.

ʺWe broke upˮ she said at last, looking down at her dessert bowl.

ʺOh, I'm sorry, I didn't knowˮ the girl said sincerely. Hermione shrugged and shook off the mixed feelings she had.

ʺSometimes things don't work outˮ she said, smiling.

ʺYeah and Ron's a git anywayʺ Ginny said, and they all laughed. The girls chatted well past the lunch hour and by the time Hermione made it back to the common room to finish her essay, it was nightfall. After a nice long hot shower, she drifted to her room, disappointed that Malfoy was nowhere in sight. She smiled as exhaustion washed over her. Today had actually been _nice_. _Hopefully, it continues_ she thought before she drifted off into a heavy sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hermione

Hermione was looking forward to classes the next day, even though the first period meant double potions with Slytherin. When she left the common room that morning, Malfoy was nowhere to be seen, nor was he in the Great hall for breakfast. She found herself wondering if he was alright, and deliberated returning to the common room to check on him, but couldn't risk being late for class. Five minutes after class began, he quietly snuck in. No one seemed to notice him except for herself and Professor Sylvania who cast him a look of disapproval. She glanced at him and registered the bags under his eyes; his sunken eyes and his disheveled appearance. He looked as if he hadn't slept for days. He was searching his bag frantically for something and looked up to catch her looking at him but before she could look away, he muttered something to her. It took her afew seconds before realizing he had forgotten his book. As discreetly as she could, she packed up her things and moved to sit beside him, ignoring the looks Lavender and Parvati gave her.

"Now as the volubilis potion isn't complicated, I don't expect you to have much difficulty brewing it" the professor continued, "I will give you half hour. You may begin"

Hermione moved towards the cupboard to collect the ingredients, and then turned back to tell him she would also get his. He nodded and hastily turned the pages of her book. When she returned he was muttering to himself. She laid out his ingredients and then began chopping up her mint sprigs. After she had portioned her ingredients, she heated her cauldron. It took her afew minutes to realize that Malfoy was still trying to measure his Hellebore syrup, cursing under his breath as it kept spilling over. She bit her lips battling on whether to do it, but then she pushed her own ingredients over to him, quickly scooped up his and began measuring.

"Thanks" he muttered and she nodded.

She had barely glanced up in time to stop him from adding the stewed mandrake to his potion.

"No! The honeywater goes first" she whispered. He looked up at her confused and she pointed to the instruction that read "Bring honeywater to a simmer until liquid turns pink"

"Oh" he said, putting the ingredient down. She returned to her own potion and began stirring her honeywater. Her potion began to turn blue by the time she added the Hellebore syrup and it was only then that she allowed another glance at how Malfoy was doing. She was horrified to see that his potion was neither of the colors it should be but instead a putrid looking purple which was spattering over the edges of his cauldron.

"What did you add after the honeywater?" she asked hastily.

"The mint sprigs" he answered, massaging his temples.

"Did you brew the honeywater until it changed from pink to orange?" she asked in an urgent whisper, realizing that they only had ten minutes left to brew the potion.

"Er… I think so"

"And then what did you add?"

"I… the mint sprigs I think" he answered, massaging his temples more.

"What color did it turn?" she asked more urgently.

"Ugh! I don't know Granger" he answered, crudely. His tone tugged at her patience alittle, but she cast it aside, recognizing that he was having a hard time.

"Quick switch positions with me, continue stirring this, it's almost ready" she instructed. He didn't move right away so she nudged him out of her way. She began trying to rectify the potion as best she could; increasing the heat and stirring until at long last the potion began to turn green as it should have when the mint sprigs were added. The potion was only just turning orange after she added the stewed mandrakes when the Professor returned and announced that the time was up.

"Well well, it would seem that only Mr. Malfoy has managed to brew his potion correctly, pity as this was a rather simple mixture" Professor Sylvania announced, "Very well, your homework assignment will be to produce an essay on the history of Volubilis, as well as its uses in modern medical practices; not forgetting of course a summary on the correct way to concoct the potion. That will be all"

The class began filing out nosily, but she hung back, packing her books away slowly until most of the students were out of hearing.

"Are you ok?" she asked him, as he stuffed the books he had taken out earlier back into his bag.

"I'm fine" he mumbled grumpily.

"Malfoy…" she began, grabbing his arm.

"I said I'm fine Granger" he retorted gruffly, pulling away his arm and walking away. She sighed and counted to ten before leaving the classroom. She didn't speak to him for the rest of the day, but was pleased to see that he didn't struggle during their other two classes.

It wasn't until evening during rounds that he spoke. They had been walking for nearly forty five minutes in silence.

"Granger… look, I'm… I'm sorry about earlier. I was just really tired" he said softly "Thanks for helping me in potions today" She stopped walking causing him to halt as well. She wanted to stay upset with him; all she had tried to do was find out if he were ok. He could have at least been grateful that she had helped him during potions. She decided to cast it aside, for peace rather than vanity.

"Was that a genuine apology from thee Draco Malfoy?" she asked, clutching her chest in fake disbelief

He laughed, "Don't get accustomed to it, it won't happen again if I can help it" he said, grinning. She smiled back at him and they continued walking.

"Apology accepted"

* * *

Draco

They continued walking in silence, despite his fatigue and weariness, he was feeling more relaxed now that Granger had forgiven his rudeness. Normally he wouldn't have bothered to apologize for his actions, least of all to her, but she had helped him today and he felt he owed her that much. He continued walking, his legs weighing a ton, his eyes red and dry. He hadn't eaten much at dinner and felt a sickly state washing over him as he tried to concentrate on his breathing. He hadn't had a restful sleep in over a week, and was constantly agitated and tired the next day. He had tried sleeping during his free periods, but day or night, his nightmares plagued him as soon as he closed his eyes. His nightmares seemed to merge into different scenarios, from him actually killing Dumbledore, to the dark lord killing his mother or himself. He had awoken one night; his heart racing and his skin burning from the Cruciatus curse. Sometimes they were just too real, and it took some time before he could calm his mind. He could have sworn he could still hear the dark lord's crackling laughter ringing in his ear. If only he could get his hand on some sleeping draught, he had considered steeling it from the hospital wing. It was only because he understood the repercussions that would follow if he were caught that he didn't.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" she asked softly, pulling him away from his thoughts.

"It's nothing Granger, I'm fine" he said, hoping she wouldn't press the matter. She didn't, but merely continued walking. As soon as they got back to the common room Granger retreated to the table nearest the window and began taking out her quill and parchment from her bag.

"What are you doing?ˮ he asked, hoping to have had the room to himself.

ʺPotions homeworkˮ she replied

ʺListen, you shouldn't have to… er… technically you were able to complete it today. I'll do the homework" he said but she shook her head.

"I'm almost done; besides, you couldn't possibly complete the essay to my standardsˮ she said, scribbling away.

ʺWhat's that supposed to mean?ˮ he asked abit cross, folding his arm and looking at her.

ʺNothingʺ

ʺAre you trying to imply I'm not smart enough to complete the essay properly?ˮ

ʺI'm not implying anything; all I said is that you can't do it to my standardˮ

ʺOh really? Because my work couldn't possibly be good enough for the most brilliant witch of the century?ˮ He was brooding now, his earlier agitation returning in waves.

ʺThat's not what I'm saying at all Malfoy, so calm yourself before you pop a veinˮ she responded, looking up at him with a mix of amusement and irritation. He stood glaring at her, but she regarded him nonsensically with her chin resting on her hand. He eventually calmed down and then looked away.

ʺYou know, I wasn't questioning your intelligence, in fact I think if anyone could come close to knowing more than I do, it would be youˮ she said playfully. He turned back around to find her looking at him gleefully.

ʺCome close? Please, I think if anyone could knock you off your pedestal, it's me" he replied, smirking

ʺWould you like to put that to the test?ˮ

ʺWhat do you propose Granger?"

ʺA game of wits if you shall, a test to see who can answer all questions correctly during our classes together, this will be added to our N.E.W.T scoreʺ she answered.

ʺYou're on Grangerˮ he said smirking as he was sure he would win

ʺExcellent, I'll do a spell that automatically keeps the scoreˮ she said, getting up and walking over to the notice board. She taped a parchment onto it and quickly uttered the spell before turning back around

ʺMay the smartest person winˮ she said, extending her hand. He smirked and shook it, taken by how soft they were.

The rest of the week passed with them trying to best the other in class. She bested him during Herbology, Transfiguration and history of magic, but he had redeemed himself in Charms, Astronomy and Arithmancy. By the end of Friday, they were tied. Although sleep still avoided him, he somehow felt less fatigued and angry by having this small game to look forward to. Granger hadn't been pressing him about what was wrong with him during rounds together, keeping the conversation light instead, and for that he was grateful. He didn't want to let in on it, but he was starting to enjoy having Granger to keep him company and he was trying not to accidentally let his temperament ruin it. At least one person in Hogwarts didn't seem to hate him as much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter, work has had me very busy, nevertheless here it is. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Draco

He had to ruin it however; it just wasn't in his nature to be friendly or nice towards people in general. He could have blamed it on the lack of sleep or his parentage or even the weather, but really it was none of those things. It was during their flying session together, she had come to ask him if he had time in the afternoon. He knew now that he should have said no then, as he was on edge ever since he had awoken. But for whatever reason, he had agreed to meet her after three on the pitch. She was already practicing the techniques he had shown her previously when he walked into the blazing sun that afternoon. She landed beside him and gave a salute.

ʺReady for my next lesson _sirˮ_ she said, grinning. He forced a smile, already feeling drained from just walking to the pitch.

ʺI'm just going to show you how to land smoothly and then we do a couple of laps ok?ˮ he said blearily. He got onto his room and flew around for abit.

ʺWhat you want to do is make sure you get your feet down at the right angle as you slow downˮ he stated, "You want to slant your boom upward as you extend your foot towards the ground"

He demonstrated and then let her try. After three failed attempts he felt a twinge at his nerve

ʺSlant your broom Granger!ˮ he shouted as she tried the landing again but failed.

ʺDid you not hear me? You're not slanting your broomʺ he said gruffly, walking up to her. She looked at him bewildered.

ʺI'm trying" she said, clearly getting annoyed with him.

ʺNot hard enough, let's do laps" he said, feeling his own annoyance swirling. He got onto his broom and sped off leaving her. He could sense her trying to catch up to him, but he sped on. Suddenly he started to feel an intense pressure at the base of his temples. His focus started dropping and he blinked several times to get rid of the darkness that was clouding his eyes. His head started pounding and he started to feel nauseated. He gripped his broom and closed his eyes, trying to breathe.

ʺMalfoy look out!ˮ he heard her shout over the gust of wind pounding his ear. He opened his eyes just before he slammed into the commentary box and fell harshly on his shoulder. He cursed loudly as he tried to move. His arm hurt just as badly as his head.

ʺOh my gosh, Malfoy are you hurt?ˮ she asked, rushing over to him, ʺHere let me help youˮ

She tried to help him up but only managed to hurt his shoulder more.

ʺLet go of me!ˮ he yelled, struggling to stand. His chest was now starting to pain sharply.

ʺWe've got to get you to Madam Pomfreyˮ he heard her saying, as she tried to grip his other arm. By this time his head was throbbing.

ʺDamnit Granger I said let go of me!ˮ he barked, hitting her hand out of the way and getting up. She looked wounded but didn't try to help him again.

ʺAt least let me walk you to the hospital wingˮ she said

ʺI'm fineˮ he answered, retrieving his broom.

ʺMalfoy you're clearly not, look let's just go see Madam Pomfrey, I'm sure she can help youˮ she insisted. He gritted his teeth and began walking away.

ʺHere let me help carry your broomˮ she said, trying to take his broom from him. Then he lost it.

ʺGranger I said I'm fine! I don't need your help now leave me alone!ˮ he yelled, storming away but not before catching the look on her face. She was definitely upset with him but at the moment, he didn't care.

He did go to see Madam Pomfrey however, and after much deliberation he told her what his problem was. She quickly mended his dislocated shoulder and then gave him a calming draught. She had him lye on the bed for fifteen minutes before returning to check on him.

ʺNow I'm only giving you a small supply dear child, but you have to work out your own inner battles otherwise you're going to be needing an endless supplyˮ the old witch told him, producing a large vial of sleeping draught from her apron.

ʺThree ounces ought to be enough for one nightˮ she said. He took the vial, thanked her and left. When he got back to the common room, Granger wasn't there, so he went over to the couch. He opened the vial, drained three ounces and was instantly sucked into a heavy sleep.

* * *

He was running down the dark hallway towards the entrance of the Astronomy tower. He sprinted up the steps, his heart pounding heavy in his chest. This was it; he had to kill Dumbledore quickly. The noise below where the others were fighting off the students and teachers defending the school were soon muffled as he reached the top of the stairway. He thought he heard voices but as he burst through the door only Dumbledore was standing in the tower. He quickly disarmed the old wizard. His heart was pounding so heavily he was practically shaking. The headmaster had greeted him calmly, as if he knew what was coming. He demanded to know who else was present with them, but the headmaster simply reverted the question back to him. He tried to steady his hand; bile rose in the back of his throat. He couldn't remember ever being so scared in his life, whether it was because he was about to kill the most brilliant wizard of all time or otherwise face the dark lord's wrath, he didn't know. The old wizard regarded him calmly, smiling at him.

" _You are not a killer Draco_ " the headmaster said. Draco said something childish, something about the headmaster not knowing what he was capable of.

" _Oh yes I do_ " the headmaster replied listing the things Draco had done. He gaped at the old wizard in shock.

" _I wonder whether your heart has really been in it_ " Dumbledore said. It had not been, those words were truer then as the deducing that Draco was not a killer. And yet he still tried to convince the headmaster that he wasn't scared; he had yelled horrible things, called the old wizard foolish. Even after finding out what Draco had done, the wizard has still been willing to help him, trying to get him to lower his wand.

" _He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family_ " Draco shouted, panic rising within him. He wasn't sure what happened then, only that Snape had rushed in, but he, Draco, was still standing staring, trying to grasp the reality that seemed to be moving at hyper speed. The death eaters arrived, urging him to kill Dumbledore, but he couldn't do it. All the blood was draining from his body, and then it had happened. He only registered the green light emitting from Snape's wand as he pointed it to the headmaster's chest and muttered the killing curse. Time was moving incredibly fast, and his conscious mind was still frozen in another zone where time seemed to stretch endlessly as it did when he was trying to fix the vanishing cabinet. One minute he was watching, frozen in shock as Snape killed the headmaster, the next they were running, and then Potter was chasing them. His body protested as they ran onto the grounds, and they were confronted by the half giant Hagrid. He remembered falling hard as a spell hit him, only to be pulled onto his feet by Snape who was pushing him towards the gates. His mind seemed to exist outside of his body, he watched as he and Snape fled, as Potter tried to fight off the Death eaters that had caught up. The image of the headmaster dying burned deep in his skull, threatening to collapse him before they even managed to get beyond the gates.

And just before they reached the gates, Dumbledore appeared before them, dressed in a dark cloak, his smile curving viciously

" _Did you really think you could kill me Draco_?" Draco stumbled and fell, as the old wizard approached him with a fiendish look in his eye. Suddenly it was just him and Dumbledore, surrounded by darkness. The only source of faint light was the moon which shone down in a strange eerie green light.

" _How dare you even attempt such a feeble act_!" the headmaster bellowed at him, only, his voice was harsh and malicious. The headmaster stared down at him and laughed in a high pitched crackle.

" _Any last words before I dispose of you_?"

Draco felt his heart racing, as panic enveloped him, leaving him grounded in fear trembling.

" _Please_ …" he begged and the old wizard continued to laugh. He tried to stand, but his legs refused to move.

" _Please_ …"

" _Enough! You deserve what is coming Draco Malfoy, for all your cowardice and wrong doin_ gs" the headmaster hissed, raising his wand

" _No_ …"

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

" _Nooooooo_ "

* * *

He sprang up, heart racing rampantly and surrounded by darkness. He grasped around for his wand before taking in his surroundings, he was no longer on the grounds of Hogwarts instead he was back at Malfoy manor, in his bedroom. Scared and confused he got out of bed and grabbed his wand which was lying on the table. He looked around frantically for signs of Dumbledore but there was no one except himself. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to calm himself. _How had he gotten here?_ He pulled on a t-shirt, opened the door and peered into the hallway. It was the same hallway he had grown up knowing, and yet there was an icy cold and creepiness to the dark hallway which was lit in the same strange green light he had seen just now. He shivered as he walked down the hallway towards the living room. He was careful not to make a sound as he walked along the moonlit hallway. As he drew nearer to the living room door he could make out the faint traces of a golden light from under the crevices. He pressed his ear against the door but couldn't hear anything. Slowly he pushed the door open and gasped as he saw several people cloaked in dark hoods sitting around a semi-circle facing him expectantly.

" _Step forth_ " the figure in the center said in a heavy voice. He almost stumbled as another figure pushed him from behind further into the room. He spun around and faced a bulkier hooded figure clutching a scythe. He glared at his reflection from the scythe and was horrified to see a large gash stretching from his left eye to his chin.

" _Step forth_ " another voice said; only this time it was softer, feminine. He swallowed and walked to the center. Immediately several chains appeared from the carpet wrapping themselves around him.

" _What the…"_ he cried out as the chains wrapped around him tightly drawing him to his knees. He continued to struggle under the weight of the chains.

" _Who are you people? What do you want with me_?!" he asked loudly

" _Why, don't you recognize us Draco_?" another voice answered and this time a figured lifted its hood off. He stared in shock as the cruel face of his aunt Bellatrix stared back at him. Slowly, the other figures lifted their hoods.

" _No…"_ he muttered as his mother and father sat to the left of the dark lord who sat petting the snake Nagini.

" _You are here to answer for your crimes Draco_ " the dark lord hissed at him.

" _Crimes? What crimes_?" he asked as his heart started to speed up again.

" _Why don't you know? You killed us all Draco_ " his aunt answered vindictively.

" _Wha…what_?" he asked, his voice betraying how scared he was now.

" _You have failed us all Draco_ " the calm contemptuous voice of his father rang out

" _But… but you're in Azkaban_ " he responded in barely a whisper. " _And you're both dead_ " looking at the dark lord and to his aunt. His mother threw her head back and laughed a cruel evil laugh that sliced through him.

" _Foolish boy! You failed to complete your task_ " his mother sneered at him.

" _I tried to kill him but… but_ …"

" _But you could not_ " Snape answered " _I had to finish your task for you, you little coward_ "

" _And now you shall be punished_ " the dark lord continued, pointing his wand at him " _Crucio_ "

He screamed as pain like nothing he had ever felt before ripped through him, coursing through his entire body like dark currents. He felt like his insides were being split, and his veins burned. It stopped for afew seconds before his aunt pointed her wand and yelled " _Crucio_ " Again the pain washed over him, as he thrashed around on the ground, the chains binding him in place. His vision started to darken, as his skull felt as if it was being cracked open. They took turns, each of them and through his own screams he could hear his aunt's laughter ringing out. He was half conscious by the time he managed to drag his eye to his mother

" _Mother please…"_ he said in a voice not his own. This voice belonged to someone who held immense sorrow, the voice of a person broken. His mother simply starred down, impassively at him.

" _Mother please_!" he begged. She tilted her head slowly and regarded him like a strange object, her gaze cold and uncaring. " _Crucio_ " she said and he was plunged once more into the tidal wave of pain. He screamed and screamed but just before he felt himself black out, he heard another voice calling out to him. He couldn't understand what the voice was saying, only that this voice was warmer, softer, not filled with hatred. A golden light appeared out of nowhere and the voice rang through

"Wake up"

He opened his eyes slowly, the bright light almost blinding him. He tried to move his arm to shield his eyes but they felt heavy, as if the chains were still binding him. A shadow moved over him and he almost panicked but then he heard the voice again.

"Wake up Malfoy"

He stirred and opened his eyes slowly. As if an image was now coming into focus, the worried face of a beautiful girl starred back at him. He could hear his breathing coming out in rasps, and blinked several times before the face became clear.

"Hermione?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hermione

She got a strange sense of déjà vu as she helped Malfoy sit up not bothering to quell the worry that crept up on her. His skin was burning up and his face was extremely pale. Having just returned from the Griffindor commonroom, she had fully intended to retire to her room without so much as looking at him. Instead she had found him asleep thrashing around on the couch crying out in pain. Her hands trembled as she helped him up; she had been through this enough times with Harry so by now she was worried. Malfoy was panting hard, shaking and rubbing his temples. Hermione didn't move, simply choosing to sit still beside him as he tried to calm down.

"Th.. Thank you" he said several minutes later.

"You're welcome, are you going to be ok?" she asked, watching him.

"I will be, if I can get some feeling back into my arm" he replied softly, glancing down to where she was still clutching his right arm tightly.

"Oh" she exclaimed pulling her hand away quickly, realizing she hadn't let go of him. He smiled weakly at her and rubbed his arm. They sat together starring at the fire for the longest while before she got up to leave; but just as she reached the stairway, she turned back to face him.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked. Why she decided to ask or why she cared enough to do so was beyond her, but looking at his tense face, she was sure it was good that she did. Malfoy looked at her with an expression that made her feel exposed, as if he were only now seeing her in a new light. She knew he wouldn't admit that he wanted her to stay, but his eyes betrayed enough fear to make her decision, so before he could object, she summoned four pillows and a blanket.

"Expando" she muttered and the couch stretched outwards, large enough for both of them to fit. Malfoy didn't protest when she walked over to him and stretched out on the couch, instead he laid back gingerly beside her. To her surprise, she didn't feel as tense as she had expected from being in close proximity to him. After placing the two extra pillows between them she turned her back to him.

"Diminicus" she heard him say quietly and the lights went out leaving only the gentle glow of the fire place silhouetting over them.

* * *

Draco

He awoke the following morning only because the girl beside him stirred. He opened his eyes slowly, taking her in, the girl he had spent years loathing. Her hair was disheveled but still looked silky and soft. She was sleeping peacefully facing him. His eyes traced her face, the delicate features that he had never noticed, like the tiny scar above her left eye, or the subtle lines on her cheekbone. One of her arms was thrown lazily over the intended barrier between them. He continued to stare at her and soon his breathing began to match the rhythm of hers. He felt rejuvenated; he hadn't slept that good in months. In fact, not a single nightmare had plagued him; he had slept as peacefully as the girl beside him. He must have starred at her for five more minutes before getting up carefully to stand by the table.

"Come on Gr…Her.. Granger, wake up" he said. "Come on. Time to get up" he continued after she hadn't so much as stirred. Crouching down beside her, he shook her gently.

"Come on, we've got classes Granger, wake up" This time she stirred and turned to face him. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Er… we've got classes in twenty minutes" he said lamely, "You should ah.. you should use the bathroom first" He moved to let her stand up. She walked away wordlessly. He returned the pillows and shrunk the couch back to its original state and waited. She came out five minutes later and then he hurried in after her. Another five minutes later he came out and found she was still there. He grabbed his bag and together they walked silently to class. He kept restructuring what he wanted to say over and over as they walked along the busy hallway, unable to put together a coherent sentence. He pulled her aside just before they reached they entered double potion.

"Granger.. I.. well what I want to say is…" He took a deep breath "I'm sorry, about everything" They starred at each other, and he could only hope that she understood the depths of his apology. He hoped she could tell how genuinely sorry he was, for all the years.

"I forgive you" she said smiling meekly, "and you can call me Hermione"

"Wha.. what?"

"I said you can call me Hermione" she repeated and before he could respond, she disappeared into class. She wondered off to sit with her friends and he stayed to the back of the classroom.

 _Hermione.. Hermione.. Hermione,_ her name kept repeating in his mind all day distracting him.

* * *

Hermione

The rest of the week passed in a blur, she had a lot of homework to do and coupled with rounds, she was finding it challenging to manage it all. She only ever found herself alone with Malfoy at rounds, and they had not spoken. Sure they were still trying to best each other during classes and they were almost neck in neck, as she only passed him by two questions.

Finally Hogsmeade weekend arrived and the school was practically buzzing with excitement. As usual Mr Filch was checking off the list of authorized students against the roll of parchment, as students filled out chatting animatedly. Ginny and Luna were particularly happy, and Ginny who was bouncing lightly on her toes looked around for Hermione who had only just walked over to them.

"There you are, I was beginning to think you had changed your mind" the ginger haired girl exclaimed as she walked over.

"Sorry, I overslept" Hermione said truthfully. She had been sleeping so peacefully these past few days that twice she and Malfoy had been late for class. She didn't dare tell the girls about this of course, she knew how they would react to her sharing a couch with Malfoy.

"Luna you look very pretty" she said. In the past she had never really seen eye to eye with the eccentric girl before, but overtime, she had come to appreciate the girl as more than just a friend, even if she didn't necessarily accept certain things Luna did. Today Luna was wearing a pink and yellow overcoat with brown pants, which she topped off with her Dirigible earrings and butterbeer caps necklace. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in ponytail.

"Thank you" Luna said, smiling at her. After Mr. Filch cleared them, they walked off towards Hogsmeade.

"Where are you meeting the guys?" Parvati asked

"The three broomsticks" Ginny announced anxiously.

"Is it ok if we stop in to say hello?" Parvati asked

"Of course it is" Ginny answered. As they approached the pub on High Street, the wafts of noise could be heard before they even entered. Hermione shook her head, as she knew why the pub was unusually noisy. No one paid them any attention as they pushed the door open for all the guests were crowded around the table to the back. Ginny stretched to see over the head of a sturdy looking gentleman. She scowled, unable to get Harry's attention among the crowd. Finally Parvati whistled loudly and then the crowd hushed and turned to look at her.

"Why it's Hermione Granger!" someone cried

"And Ginny Weasley!"

"Ms. Lovegood over here!"

The girls pushed their way towards the back table where Harry and Neville were sitting looking uncomfortable. Harry enveloped Ginny in a warm hug as Luna gave Neville a peck on his check causing him to blush profusely.

"Hey Hermione" he said as he hugged her.

"It's nice to see you again Neville, how's Romania treating you?" she asked. Neville was currently studying alongside an esteemed professor at Warrenton's school for advanced studies and logistics in the Herbology section. Luna had told her he wanted to become a professor in the field.

"It's been great, professor Aileron says in one year's time I should complete my advanced studies" he replied, beaming with pride. Luna smiled at him.

"That's great Neville!" she said grinning.

"Hermione" Harry called, pulling her into a hug.

"How's Hogwarts treating ya?" he asked.

"Oh you know, it's been rather dull, what with no adventure to go off to and all" she replied and he laughed. She stepped back to allow him to greet Lavender and Parvati.

"Hey Ron" she said quietly to him. He gave her a small smile and they hugged quickly and awkwardly.

"It's nice to see you" he said.

"You too" was all she said, as Parvati stepped forward to hug him next. She couldn't help but notice how Lavender seemed to drape her hands over Ron's; squeezing it quickly before letting go of him. But she discarded it, surely they were no longer seeing each other, it was probably all in her head she thought.

Hermione, Lavender and Parvati only stayed to have one mug of butterbeer before saying goodbye to the two couples. After that they walked around for abit.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Lavender asked.

"Hmm… we could go get oak turn pudding at Smithens & Turly's" Parvati answered.

"Oh I love the wheat cookies from there" Lavender exclaimed.

"You coming Hermione?" Parvati called as they were about to set off.

"You girls go ahead, I need to get some new quills from Scrivenshaft's" she replied. The two girls set off in the opposite direction chatting excitedly. Hermione turned and walked down High Street. She was just about to step into the shop when she spotted a familiar platinum haired boy walking by with his hands in his pockets wondering around aimlessly.

"Malfoy?"

He turned around at the sound of his name as she hurried over to him.

"Hi"

"Hi" he replied

"What are you up to?" she asked. He shrugged "Nothing really" he answered, looking down at his shoe. She felt a pang of sadness for him.

"Would you like to help me pick out quills?" she asked gently. He looked back at her and she thought he was going to say no, but then he nodded and followed her into the shop. The shop keeper was busy selling other students as they made their way to the section with writing quills. She picked up three and then went to stand in line. She watched as Malfoy walked around, hands in his pockets. Several students glared at him and some moved away from him as if he were a disease passing by. Whether Malfoy noticed or not, she couldn't tell, he just continued looking at the quills on display. She paid the shop owner and then pulled him out of the store before she considered jinxing some of the students.

"Where do you want to go now?" she asked.

"How about the joke shop?" he asked.

"Sure, I could use some more Box o rockets" she answered. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? They're really fun"

"You like making things explode?" he asked. She nodded enthusiastically. "Used one on Ginny for her birthday last summer, we put it in the cake, you should've seen her face covered in cake, it was so funny" she said, grinning.

Malfoy chuckled, "Who knew? Hermione Granger the practical joker" They entered the shop. It was crowded with students. They squeezed their way through to the explosives section. They wondered around the shop marveling at the new inventions George and Lee Jordan had come up with. After the death of his twin brother Fred, their best friend Lee Jordan had stepped in to help manage the shop.

"I wonder what this does" she said picking up a strange looking spectacle. It was huge and reminded her of 3D glasses used in the muggle world, only instead of the grey plastic covering it, this one was pink. She put it on and turned to Malfoy.

"How do I look?" He burst out laughing and she took them off curiously.

"Here" he said taking them from her and putting it on. She laughed as his eyes seemed to stretch from his sockets and bob up and down. They took turns trying out different things in the shop and she laughed so hard at one item that made Malfoy grow rabbit teeth. He found it very funny when another turned her hair and face green. After they paid for their merchandise she led them back to the three broomsticks.

"Er… I can't go in" he said, looking back down at his shoe.

"Can't go in?" she asked hesitantly.

"I was banned, you know, after what I did" he replied inaudibly, looking ashamed. Malfoy had used the Imperius Curse on Madam Rosmerta, the owner of the pub to smuggle cursed items into Hogwarts last year. Ron and Katie Bell had been in the hospital because of it.

"Well how about Honeydukes?" she asked and he nodded.

They walked down the end of the street and as they entered the shop, Hermione couldn't help but breathe in the wonderful aroma.

"Hmm…. I love the smell of chocolate" she murmured, drifting over to the chocolate fountain. Malfoy had walked over to the hard candy section and was scooping up acid pops. She admired the chocolate eggs and chocolate Gateaus before joining him. Since her parents could no longer support her and she had spent most of her savings on the quest to find Horcruxes with Harry and Ron, she had to be conservative, and now regretted buying the Box o rockets. Harry had offered to give her some gold, but she had refused, promising however that if she needed, she would ask. Malfoy was scooping up parcels of acid pops and fizzing whizzbees. He also picked up some liquorice wands and peppermint toads.

"Wow… you really like sweets huh?" she asked.

"It's my weakness"

She smirked at him "Why I thought you to be invincible Malfoy" she mocked. He chuckled "Don't tell anyone" he said smiling at her. She smiled back at him before dropping her gaze.

"Oh my gosh! Chocolate wands now come in peppermint?" she exclaimed suddenly, rushing over to the case.

"Hmm… chocolate and peppermint, heavenly" she breathed.

"Can I have a dozen of the new flavor please?" Malfoy asked the lady behind the counter. His bag was extremely big when he finished cashing.

"For you" he said passing the box of chocolate peppermint wands to her. She was stunned.

"You bought these for me?" she asked, gaping at him. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Call it a thank you if you will, I haven't been having nightmares all this week" he said, popping a fizzing whizzbee in his mouth.

"Oh, I'm glad" she said "And thank you"

She didn't ask him about his nightmares as they walked back to Hogwarts, instead they shared a chocolate wand and lamented about which sweet was better than which and laughed at their accounts in the joke shop. She didn't realize it until they were back in the commonroom doing homework together, but she had had a really time with Malfoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Draco

Draco drummed his fingers against the parchment scowling. He had being trying to continue his essay on what the five points of the cinquefoil leaf represented for the past ten minutes. He kept glancing at the entrance to the common room. So far all he had written was the introductory paragraphs describing the origins of the leaf and where it was found. The essay should have taken him fifteen minutes or so to complete but his mind was distracted. It was Wednesday and they both had a free period so where was she? Finally she came stumbling through the portrait carrying tons and tons of books. He got up and helped her carry them over to the table.

"Sorry, I'm late" she said, stacking the books "I went to the library as soon as I heard about it"

"About what?" he asked curiously. She turned to look at him grinning brightly.

"They're finally going to post the sheet for Alchemy courses" she said, bouncing lightly on her toes, "Can you believe it? Hopefully this year the course can finally have the go ahead"

"Why wouldn't they go ahead with it?" he asked sitting down. She took the chair opposite him

"Well they can only go ahead with the class if enough students sign up to take the course. Hogwarts hasn't thought the subject in over twenty years" she replied, opening the books.

"Where do you sign up?"

"Oh the list isn't out yet, I expect it'll be out some time this week, I heard it from Parvati and Lavender"

He raised his brow and she chuckled "I have no idea how they get their information"

Lately he and Hermione had been spending a lot of time together. It happened after the Hogsmeade trip, somehow they had just found themselves sitting down together to do homework or to study and soon he found himself waiting for her whenever he was alone. He was starting to enjoy having her to talk to; it was like having a friend. They had talked about general things; like their favorite foods and which subject they liked best, menial things, but they hadn't yet touched on the things closest to them. He was glad they hadn't, he didn't want to talk about anything close to him, besides only bad memories were close to him. She seemed content to keep the conversation the same way, although he sometimes wanted to ask her personal questions, like why she never received any letters during owl deliveries or what she was mumbling about in her sleep. He never asked, simply because he didn't want to present an opportunity for her to ask him any questions in return. He was enjoying things the way they were now, best to leave it alone.

"Ugh… this is difficult" he heard her mutter softly as she turned pages frantically.

"What is?"

"This Rune essay, we moved on to the study of third airt relationships and some of these runes are difficult to interpret" she said, biting her lips. He noticed the way her cheeks got flushed whenever she was dealing with something difficult or when she was learning something new, and smiled. She did this often.

"Third airt relationships?" he asked. He had opted for divination instead of runes. He had signed up because Trelawney was absolutely bonkers and it amused him, but then he got split into the centaur's class and he had to admit, Professor Firenze knew what he was teaching.

"There are three studies of the airts and the eight fold wheels. The first arit covers practical matters so those runes are straight forward to interpret. The second airt covers psychological conditions. Those runes weren't so easy since it had to do with the emotional matters and condition represented by an individual. Unlike the first two airts that have to do with relationships with other people, the third airt deals with both the outer and inner world, and as a result the runes around the wheel have dual meanings" she answered. He gaped at her, having only understood about zero percent of what she had just said.

"Er… maybe you should take a break then complete it later. You've been at it for almost an hour" he suggested. She tapped her chin with her quill and then put it down.

"I think you're right, perhaps I'll gain a new perspective later" she said, getting up.

"What are you working on?" she asked coming around to his side of the table. She peered over his shoulder and his face burned. She was so close to him he could smell the citrus scent of her hair and feel the light brush of her shoulder against his. He felt a nervous pang at the pit of his stomach. Lately he found himself noticing a lot about her, and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Er… the essay for transfiguration" he answered, deliberately starring at his half completed essay.

"Here this will help" she said, leaning over him further to reach a book. He went rigid and tried hard not to inhale the scent of her hair.

"Here we go, chapter five explains the theories associated with conjuration as well as the principle of artificianimate quasi dominance" she said finally retrieving the book. He exhaled slowly, and tried his best not to think about the closeness. They were sharing a couch together for merlin's sake! True there was a barrier between then at all times, but he shouldn't be feeling this way about her being close to him. He practically breathed in relief when she stepped away.

"I'm going to be right back" she said, rushing her to room. His eyes followed her; the way her hair bounced as she walked, the way her hips swayed… He snapped out of it in an instant. He knew where those thoughts were leading him. This was _Granger_ , thoughts like that were off the table when it concerned her. He took several deep breaths and started reading the chapter she had pointed out.

All too soon she came back down. "Here" she said, breaking a stick of chocolate peppermint wand and giving it to him.

"Hmm… heavenly" she remarked as she closed her eyes and bit into the wand, licking her lips. He hurriedly looked down.

What was happening to him?

* * *

Hermione

"I miss them Gin" she told her best friend, starring up at the clouds, trying to fight back the tears. The five girls were all huddled under the shade of a tree one day, enjoying the breezy afternoon. Parvati and Lavender were both gossiping about something and Luna was staring at the lake for the longest while.

"Don't worry Mione, I'm sure the Ministry will find them soon" her friend replied. Hermione wasn't so sure. Were they even looking?

"I wrote to Kingsley months ago, but I still haven't received so much as a reply" she continued, her voice breaking "What if they never find them?" Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic, had served the Order of the Phoenix and fought beside them during the war, she thought that at least she had earned some place amongst the list of priorities. Apparently she was wrong.

"You can't give up hope Mione, I'm sure Shacklebolt is doing everything he can for you. It will take time, there's so much to do" Ginny said softly, covering her hand with hers. She tried to feel comforted by her friend's words; she knew all of this, nevertheless she still missed her parents all the same. She was trying to distract herself with studies and stay positive, but all she wanted to do sometimes was cry.

"How're things on the Malfoy front?" Ginny asked.

"I'm making progress" was all she could say without revealing the truth. She couldn't admit that he kept popping up in her head at random times or that she always looked forward to doing homework with him or even that she was starting to feel differently towards him. The latter was more surprising to her now as the day she had realized it. She didn't feel her old hatred towards him anymore, perhaps it was because she truly _had_ forgiven him that day outside of the classroom, but it was more than that. Spending so much time with him had allowed her to see a side of him that made her rethink her earlier assumptions about him. He was a wonderful listener, and he had demonstrated he could he a gentleman on some occasions, he was rather brilliant (they were now tied once more in the game of wits) and he was funny. There was more to him than the arrogant and cruel boy she once believed him to be.

"Speaking of the git" Ginny said. She gestured towards where the boy in question had strolled onto the grounds carrying his bag. Hermione watched captivated as he walked over to a tree at the other end of the lake and took out a huge book. Even from here she could make out his sharp but handsome features. What was he doing? She often found herself wondering these things about him, it itched to ask more about him but she never did. It was intrusive and she very much doubted he wanted to tell her.

"That cloud looks like a dragon" she heard Luna mutter pensively. Hermione looked up and tried to find the cloud to keep from staring at Malfoy.

"I don't see it" she said, straining against the sun to see the drifting clouds.

"Right over there" Luna said, this time Parvati and Lavender were also looking up. They looked at Hermione who shrugged. When she looked back down she scowled. A tall girl with a thick mane of brown hair was standing talking to Malfoy. She felt a wave of jealousy wash over her as the girl sat down beside him.

"Who's that girl over there?" She asked trying to seem uninterested "talking to Malfoy?"

"Oh, her, that's Astoria Greengrass, she's in sixth year I think" Lavender answered. She continued starring at the girl as she laughed at something Malfoy had said. The more she continued to watch them the more she felt as though she wanted to make the girl grow a rat's tail and beaver teeth.

"Well I'm ready to dive into that lake, who's with me?" Ginny asked, getting up to stretch. Before anyone could respond, she ran gracefully down to the edge and dived in. Several students cheered.

"I think I shall join her" Luna said, walking down calmly to the lake

"Luna wait up we'll come too" Parvati shouted after her. Hermione watched her friends each dive in; Ginny was now doing a back hand paddle oblivious that several boys were looking adoringly at her. She got up at long last and sat at the edge of the lake.

"Come in already" Parvati shouted as she paddled around "The water's great" Hermione took off her robes and socks and laid them out on the grass. As she was about to jump in she felt someone watching her and her gaze found his instantly. He was watching her with a look of interest, as if he was waiting to see if she were bold enough to jump in. She smirked and broke into a sprint, diving in boldly. She heard several more cheers as she emerged, but when she looked back towards him; his attention was back to Astoria.

"Damn Mione, that was impressive" Parvati remarked, swimming up to her.

"Thanks, I used to go swimming all the time with my parents" she said.

"Hey how about we have a race?" Lavender suggested.

"I'm in" Ginny said, swimming over to her

"Count me in too" Parvati added

"Well?" Ginny asked, looking at Luna and Hermione

"Ok, I'll do it" Hermione answered apprehensively.

"I shall stay here to supervise the race" Luna replied.

"Alright! First one to swim around that tree stump over there and back is the winner" Lavender said pointing to an old stump deeper in the lake.

"Hmm… I don't know guys, we not supposed to swim out that far" Hermione stated.

"Oh Mione, live alittle will ya?" Ginny said.

The girls took their positions so she swam up to join them.

"Alright, on the count of three" Luna started, distantly, "One… Two… Three"

She kicked as hard as she could and swam off, making smooth robust strokes. She could hear cheers and shouts behind her which only added to her concentration, encouraging her. She was ahead of the girls, just about to make the turn when she felt something grab onto her leg. Suddenly she was being pulled under, no matter how hard she kicked; whatever was gripping her leg had latched itself on tightly and was dragging her downwards. She screamed just before she submerged completely. She flapped her arms around frantically and continued to kick around wildly. She barely made out the tall seaweeds which seemed to be dragging her further down into the deep. She continued to struggle in vain as she was pulled deeper and deeper down. By this time her lungs were already starting to struggle for air. She screamed as something shot past her hitting her head. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was the streams of seaweed surrounding her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, I know it's been awhile since i posted a new chapter, but i wanted to take some time to re-evaluate where my story is to ensure it's on track for where i want it to be. Hope you're not all disappointed. Feel free to leave your reviews, i look forward to hearing what you think.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Draco

"Get out of the way! Move!" he barked as he hurried down the hallway carrying the unconscious girl towards the hospital wing. Footsteps echoed behind him where her friends were in tow.

"Get the hell out of the way!" he heard the Weaselette shout. Madam Pomfrey burst out of her office as they entered.

"Get her on the bed" she instructed. He laid her gently on the bed and stepped back. The old lady paid them no mind even though they were dripping all over the floor. She bustled over Hermione inspecting her injuries and sorting through vials of elixirs and potions in a small wooden box. His gaze was transfixed on her and he couldn't dispense the pangs of fear he felt at the moment. He'd been watching her win the race, stunned by her speed and agility, and the minute she disappeared under the water he had acted. It was as if his brain had leapt into overdrive, the rate at which he sprinted over to the other side of the lake and dived in surprise even him, his mind was only on getting to her.

He was relieved to see the shallow rise and fall of her chest but this only quelled his worry temporarily. The huge gash on her head was oozing blood and she had several deep cuts on her arms and legs. He balled his fist trying to calm his racing nerves; losing track of how long he had stood watching Madam Pomfrey mend her wounds.

"Mr. Malfoy I think you ought to return to your dormitory" he heard a voice say, pulling him out of his reverie. He turned to see the headmistress standing beside him, her face etched with worry.

"I have already sent the others away" McGonagall added, indicating the now empty room.

"Is she going to be ok?" he asked, never taking his eyes from the girl.

"Ms. Granger will have to spend some time here to recover but I reckon she will be good as new in no time" He nodded and left without another word.

He visited her whenever he could, careful to avoid it when her friends were around. She was always asleep when he saw her, but at least he saw signs of recovery. He hadn't slept well in the past two days and his moods darkened quickly in tenfold. His nightmares were of her now, the time when she, Potter and the Weasel had been captured during the war. His aunt had tortured her ruthlessly, and he hadn't done anything, he had stood rooted at the time. In his dreams now, he was the one torturing her, and the delight he could carving the words 'Fitly mudblood' on her arm left a sick nauseating feeling whenever he jumped out of his sleep. He had been sneaking in past curfew under his cloak to see her. Sometimes he would unconsciously stroke her hair or fall asleep in the chair besides her. It occurred to him now that somehow she had gotten under his skin, he _cared_ about her. He found himself battling endless questions about what this meant for him and whether he should act on this new feeling that had surfaced the minute he dragged her out from the lake. He couldn't act on them of course, there was so many things that he had to consider. His parent's reaction, whether he wanted to harbor these feelings; this was _Granger_ after all, what people would think, did she even feel the same? Questions upon questions rattled his brain as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea.

One thing was clear however, this feeling was here to stay.

* * *

Hermione

The muffled whispers of people nearby woke her. Slowly she opened her eyes where several hazy figures were staring down at her. She groaned and tried to sit up but felt groggy and disoriented; her body felt rigid and heavy as if she'd been in the same attitude for a while.

"Get Madam Pomfrey" she heard a familiar voice say, followed by the sounds of clacking shoes. She groaned and tried sitting up again but someone pushed her down lightly.

"Keep still Mione, don't get up ok?" another familiar voice told her

"Ginny?"

"Yeah I'm right here Mione" her friend answered. Hermione blinked several times trying to clear her vision.

"Welcome back sleepyhead" she heard Parvati saying.

"Back?" she asked, "where did I go?"

"You're still at Hogwarts, you've been in the hospital wing" Luna answered. Before she could ask any further questions, Madam Pomfrey came rushing over.

"Step aside dearies" she instructed. The old witch moved Hermiones' head slightly from side to side and inspected her other limbs carefully. She stayed silent, trying to remember how she had gotten here, but came up blank.

"Drink this Ms. Granger" the old witch told her pressing a vial to her lips. She swallowed down a liquid that tasted like grass and honey. Her felt her muscles relaxing and eventually her vision cleared.

"How are you feeling my dear?"

"Better…I think" Madam Pomfrey smiled at her "You still need to rest before I can let you go, but all seems well" she said, and left Hermione and her friends

"What happened?" she asked.

"You almost drowned Hermione" Ginny said softly, "Do you remember?"

"I… I remember we were under the tree and you wanted to go swimming…" she answered, trying hard to pull the memory back

"Right, well we all decided to have a race in the lake" Lavender continued "I'm so sorry Hermione, if I hadn't suggested we swim out so far" she added, sobbing now.

"It's ok Lavender, just… just tell me what happened" she urged.

"You were ahead of us, and you got pulled under, it was really deep" Ginny continued "We didn't realize what had happened until you screamed, I was so scared, we tried to pull you out but the weeds were wrapped so tightly around you…"

"We tried really hard but they almost got Lavender too, we were starting to panic…" Parvati said

"Then Malfoy appeared from nowhere, he dived under and got you out" Lavender explained through her sobs "Everything happened so fast…"

"He carried you here" Luna said further, "I believe he might have brought you these also" indicating to the now dried up flowers in a vase on her bedside table.

She turned to look at the sweets and teddy bears and cards that piled on the table.

"Actually Ronald brought those" Lavender said, "I got you this little guy" giving her a huge teddy bear. Her mind was far away at the moment. _Malfoy_ _had rescued her_?

"Harry was worried sick…." She heard Ginny's voice in a distant. _Malfoy had brought her to the hospital wing? He jumped in to save her?_

"How long have I been in here?" she asked, cutting Ginny.

"Four days" Parvati answered.

"Four days? Oh no! I missed classes for four days?! What day is it?"

Ginny laughed "Only you could wake up from a near death experience and worry about how much work you've missed"

"Speaking of miss, we have to get going otherwise we'll miss third period" Parvati said quietly.

"We'll visit you this afternoon ok?" Ginny said. She thanked them and watched as they left. Her thoughts kept turning to Malfoy. Did it mean that he felt the same about her? What exactly did she feel? Her mind kept racing with questions until it was time to leave.

It was until after curfew that Madam Pomfrey allowed her leave, giving her some more of the awful clear blue liquid and instructing her to get plenty of rest. She had just rounded the turn in the hallway when she saw him. At the sight of him her senses and reasoning disappeared as she walked forward and wrapped her arms around him. She was half afraid that he would push her away, and half afraid that he wouldn't. At first his body was tense, but then she felt him relaxing and he wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't until Filch's cat Ms. Norris came prowling around the corner that they broke apart. When she looked at him his expression was impassive and she felt foolish all of a sudden for assuming that Malfoy saving her meant something more, because she wanted it to be, something more.

"I… Thank you" she muttered, looking away quickly. She could feel her cheeks burning; she hadn't meant to throw herself at him like that.

"You're welcome" he answered stoutly

"We should go… before Ms. Norris reaches Filch" she said, walking away quickly so he couldn't see how dejected she looked.

* * *

Draco

His mind was still on the hug as they made their way back to the prefect's quarters. It was perfect to him; he would have kicked the stupid cat for the interruption had Hermione not ran away. He could sense that something was bothering her, did she regret it? He had never been hugged by another person except his mother and Pansy Parkinson, his novelty girlfriend in the past. One was affectionate and the other was just a gesture without meaning, but this, this was something different. It was warm, enveloping him and tugging at his heart enough to make him breathless. _Be careful Draco, you can't let your feelings get the better of you_ his thoughts intervened. He stole a glance at her but couldn't read her expression. Maybe she did regret it.

"Elementis" she muttered, stepping through the door. She marched up her room and locked the door. _It's for the best._

That night he tossed and turned as his nightmares danced around his head; he had woken twice already in fear and pain. When he pulled himself out of this one, the faint light of dawn was visible through his curtain. His head was throbbing as he walked shakily to the bathroom, his stomach was tight and quezzy as images of the dead swirled around his consciousness. The cold water helped, numbing his body and senses, urging his mind to surrender. He got dressed slowly and made his way to the Great hall as the rest of Hogwarts stirred. The house elves were busy scurrying around when he entered. He sat down, watching them work, welcoming the distraction. Hermione had once tried to free these creatures he thought absent mindedly. The idea had been hilarious back then when he'd heard the rumors. SPET or something like that she had called it. He had never cared much for them, but he no longer found it amusing to mistreat them. His family's old house elf Dobby had died during the war. His father had neither cared nor treated the elf kindly, but Draco had actually liked Dobby. The elf always knew just what to bring him to make feel better whenever he was sad or upset or afraid. He never appreciated the elf back then either, but at least he never hit Dobby or tried to force it to do horrible things.

"Would the young master wish for a cup of tea while the other students arrive?" a female elf asked him. She was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and wore a knitted hat with holes in the sides for her ears. There was something familiar about this elf but he couldn't say why.

"No it's alright, thank you" he answered. The elf bowed and stalked off to polish the table. They disappeared well before the students started filing in, apparating in loud 'pops'. His eyes automatically found her as she entered. She turned to look at him and the held each other's gaze until one of her friends said something to her.

"Hi" He turned to see Astoria settling in beside him.

"Hi"

"How did you sleep?" she asked

"Ahh… ok I guess" he answered. He didn't feel the need to tell her the truth. Astoria Greengrass was surprisingly nice to him, he was sure that all his fellow Slytherin either hated him or feared him.

"Did you sign up for the new course?" she asked politely.

"Yeah I did" he replied and they settled into a comfortable conversation.

He was completely oblivious that across the Hall, two tables on the other side of the room, Hermione was looking at them curiously.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Hermione

"Now as you all know the list for the Alchemy course has been out for one week and I am pleased to announce that for the first time in twenty years, the course has been given the approval to proceed" the headmistress announced. The students applauded and Hermione practically leaped into the air with joy.

The headmistress paused before continuing "We have a total of twenty students who signed up for the class and I am pleased to announce that esteemed professor and writer of 'Alchemy in modern and past practices' as well as several documentaries, Neferra Anubis has agreed to teach here at Hogwarts. Students who have signed up will be given a new class schedule the following Monday. At this point, we will be not be accepting any further students into the class as arrangements will need to be made to facilitate the course"

Hermione's face fell; she had completely missed the last deadline for signing up. She had forgotten to go to headmistress McGonagall over the weekend too; having spent the entire weekend in the library trying to catch up on everything she missed. Her friends had each lent her their notes, but goodness, they were unhelpful. Luna hardly seemed to take notes at all, Lavender drew on hers, Parvati's wasn't legible and Ginny… all of her notes were incomplete.

As soon as breakfast was over she hurried to catch the headmistress.

"How can I help you Ms. Granger?" headmistress McGonagall asked, smiling at her.

"I… I didn't get to sign up headmistress. I missed the deadline because I was still in the hospital wing" she said anxiously. "Please, if there is any way you can…"

"But your name is amongst the list of students Ms. Granger" the headmistress said politely.

"I… it is?"

"Yes, it was the first name to appear on the list"

"Oh" She couldn't think how it was possible, she hadn't put it there.

"Will that be all Ms. Granger?"

"Yes headmistress, thank you for your time" she answered and hurried to catch up to her friends who were waiting for her at the entrance

"Everything alright?" Parvati asked

"Did either of you add my name to the signup sheet for Alchemy?"

They shook their head. _Strange_

Still she didn't dwell on it too long; she had so much to catch up on. Her day passed speedily enough, and she managed to get back into the groove of things by the end of Transfiguration. Thankfully they hadn't been given any homework, so she used the time to steal away to the library to get some studying done. The library was practically empty when she arrived so she chose a seat closest to the window. She was so focused on reading her Herbology notes that it was only at the sound of hearing Draco's name did she look up.

"I can't believe you're seeing _Draco_ Malfoy" a girl whispered

"I'm not seeing him…yet" she heard another voice whisper followed by muffled giggling. She got up and walked around the bookcase and sure enough three girls were standing on the other side. She recognized Astoria mane immediately, and remained hidden. She couldn't make out the other two.

"He would certainly be quite the catch, imagine all the fine things you'd have" the third girl said

"I know, all that luxury, with his father in Azkaban, and his rude mother all alone, all of it belongs to him" Astoria retorted. Hermione gaped, _was this why she had taken interest in him so suddenly?_

"Rich and hot; what more could a gal want?" her friend said and they giggled again.

"Did you kiss him yet? Did you run your hands over his sexy body?"

She felt a blush creeping up on her at the mention of Draco's body.

Astoria laughed mischievously "Not yet, but I'm working on it, I can't seem to keep his attention very long"

"Well maybe he doesn't like too much talking" her friend said and they laughed. Hermione knew it was wrong to listen in on their conversation, but somehow she couldn't move.

"Hogsmeade is next week, work towards that" her friend said, "did you try the lacy bra thing I told you about?"

"I did but nothing seems to work. I don't even think he noticed" Astoria replied, sighing. Hermione smiled, secretly glad that the sexy bra thing, whatever it was, hadn't worked, she would ask Ginny about it later.

"Don't worry, I reckon by the end of the school year you'll have him wrapped around your little finger" her friend replied. They moved closer to where she was hiding and she ducked hurriedly behind another shelf.

"I've got to get out of here, I have a rendezvous with Peter in the broom closet behind the east wing stairway" one of the girls said. _Disgusting_ Hermione girls left after this and she waited afew minutes before returning to her seat.

So that's why Astoria was always with Malfoy these days, did she even _like_ him? _It doesn't matter_ she thought, " _Should I tell him_?" Technically she was supposed to be looking out for him. She sighed; it wasn't her place to tell him, no matter how she felt towards him. She cast any further thoughts of Astoria and Malfoy and turned her attention back to her work.

At eight she packed up her books and returned to the dormitory. After showering and putting her books away, she went down to the commonroom where Malfoy was just coming down from his room.

"Hey"

"Hey" she replied, looking down at her feet.

"Shall we get going?" he asked. She nodded and followed him through the portrait. She counted the statues and knights along the hall to distract herself during rounds.

"So are you excited about Alchemy?" he asked politely, distracting her.

"Huh? Oh yes I am" she answered. "Thank you for adding my name"

"How'd you figure it was me?" he asked

"Well the girls didn't so…"

He smiled "You're welcome" She forced a smiled and turned back to counting.

"Did you catch up well enough?" he asked again

"Oh, yes I did. It was no problem at all" she answered.

He chuckled "I didn't think it would be, it's you afterall"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously

"You're the most brilliant witch of the century" he pointed out. She didn't say anything.

"Did I do something wrong Hermione?" he asked causing her to stop abruptly. "What?" he asked, looking around wildly.

"Nothing, it's silly really, just… this is the first time I've heard you say my name since I told you to" she replied skittishly "And no, you didn't"

"So why have you been avoiding me?" he asked quietly, looking at her. She looked at him and felt the sudden impulse to kiss him.

"I haven't been avoiding you" she answered, looking away.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. She nodded, refusing to look at him.

"Would you tell me if I did something wrong?"

She looked at her feet again. _Maybe not_ she answered in her head.

"Hey, you know that you can right? I'd like to think you and I have come a very far way…" he said tenderly. She swallowed hard and contemplated telling him about Astoria. But before she could, the sound of footsteps rounding the corner stopped her. They continued walking, passing Marcus Knox and Samantha Kerley. Malfoy didn't say anything further to her and she couldn't bring herself to telling him about what she had heard.

As she was about to retreat to her room however, he grabbed her arm gently.

"Hermione I…" he started and then suddenly became embarrassed to continue. Her heart was racing as she waited for him to continue.

"Do you think maybe you'd want to…" but he trailed off uncertainly. Her heart was pounding and she felt the blood rushing to her face. But then he shook his head and released her hand.

"What is it?" she asked huskily, before clearing her throat.

"It's nothing Hermione" he said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking away. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Are you sure Malfoy?" she asked calmly. She was starting to shake and felt her knees would give way any minute. Thankfully his back was turned from her.

"Yes I'm sure Hermione, it's nothing really. Goodnight" he replied quietly.

She sighed and turned to push open the door to her room.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning back to face him. He was sitting on the couch looking at her.

"You can call me Draco"

She smiled weakly and locked the door behind her. She braced herself against the frame, trying to steady herself.

 _What was he doing to her?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Draco

Over the course of the next few days, Hermione took to avoiding him. He knew it was deliberate, he just didn't know why. When she wasn't avoiding him, she didn't say much, which only irritated him further. It wasn't because of something he had done, so why was she avoiding him? This only added to his already darkened mood; and the fact that her absence bothered him so much irked him. He'd even asked her if she wanted to continue with her flying lessons which she'd point blank refused.

He watched her chatting idly with her friends from across the classroom and sulked alone at the back.

"Alright class, now today we are going to be learning to cast the Aquamenti Spell" Professor Flictwick announced, climbing up a stack of books. Everyone quieted down and settled in.

"The Aquamenti charm is one of the most difficult conjuration spells to cast as it depends on the environment in which one is in. Who can tell me why it depends on the environment?"

Hermione's hand shot up "In order to summon the spell, it requires enough moisture to be present in the air at the time it is being cast" she answered

"Right you are Ms. Granger, ten points to Griffindor. And who can tell me why the spell requires moisture to be present?"

This time he answered "The spell uses moisture in the air and coverts it into a liquid state. It's why the spell is so advanced"

"Indeed, indeed Mr. Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin. Now class repeat after me"

He'd made it his duty to learn this spell right after his associate Crabbe accidentally died in a fire during the war. It had been accidental because Crabbe's own spell had left him to perish in the Room of Requirement. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were never his friends, they were more of his personal lackeys, but he had still felt sad about Crabbe's death all the same. Still, learning this spell had nothing to do with the fact that he was helpless to save Crabbe, no, it had everything to do with Potter. Potter had tried to produce the spell, and although it had failed, Draco was cross that once again, Harry Potter knew something he didn't.

"I want you to stick your wands out in the air and repeat the word Aquamenti. Concentrate on converting the air around you." The professor said.

Only a handful of students were able to cast the spell, himself and Hermione included. She spent the remainder of the class trying to help one of the gossip queens. He smiled at this; it was something he liked about her. Once he had thought her to be a pompous know it all, but now he realized that it was never about that. He suspected that she felt the need to prove herself, being a muggleborn. He sometimes wanted to just hold her and tell her that she had nothing to prove, that she was one of the most remarkable witches he had ever known. She liked helping people. He supposed that it was how Potter and the Weasel had gotten through their school years. He sighed and looked away from her. How much longer could be keep denying it? He _liked_ Hermione; he cared about her and wanted her to be his. It didn't change the fact that he couldn't be with her, not if he wanted to preserve his family name, but he felt strongly towards her. It would have been easier to bear if they weren't sharing a dormitory together.

As Friday approached the school abuzz with excitement for the upcoming Hogsmeade trip the next day. To honor those who had died in battle, the ministry was unveiling a commemorative monument with their names at the end of High street close to where the shrieking shack was. There was a celebration after, including a special dedication by Morgana Le Fay, lead singer of the grave robbers band. Draco was looking forward to it as Blaise was going to meet him there.

"Dracoooo" someone chimed beside him. He looked up to see Astoria smiling at him. It was lunchtime and he had been finishing his letter to his mother, who would not be attending.

"I was just wondering what your plans were for the trip" she asked.

"Nothing special, I'm meeting my friend there" he replied, putting away his letter.

"Oh… well maybe after you're done, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at Smithens & Turly's?"

He shrugged "Yeah sure, I'll bring my friend along"

"Great" she said, grabbing his hand and smiling at him, "I'll see you then"

* * *

Hermione

Thankfully Hogsmeade trip had distracted her from thinking about Draco. She was finally happy after a long time; she'd be seeing all of her friends in one place again, and Harry was being presented an award for Valor. She'd spent Friday evening discussing with the girls what they would be wearing and decided to make a sleepover out of it. She'd had such a fantastic time; they'd talked hours into the morning, munching on Lavender's stash of licorice wands and drinking butter beer. It was wonderful having things back to the way it was; she could almost forget the bitter past year.

She scanned her reflection in the mirror quickly before heading out. She was supposed to meet her friends at the entrance at nine. She wore a thick navy blue vintage business pencil dress and simple black heels. She kept her hair down and added a bow at one end. She grabbed her trench coat and scarf from the rack and rushed out where she ran smack into Draco.

He grabbed her arms to keep her level.

"Ooff, I'm so sorry Draco I… Is something the matter?"

Draco was gaping at her with a stunned expression. He shook his head and then cleared his throat.

"Ehem… er… wow you look amazing Hermione" he said, letting go of her "Ahh… McGonagall wants us to help Filch check off the list of authorized students to make sure the lower years don't try to sneak off to the ceremony"

She blushed at the compliment and tried to keep her composure, which was hard to do as he was still starring at her. She had to admit, he looked rather handsome wearing a black dress shirt that was tucked neatly into his jeans. He wore a dark green and silver scarf around his neck, and left his hair unkempt. It added to his allure even more.

"Shall we get going then?" she asked at last. He nodded and gestured for her to lead the way.

The hall was noisy when they approached and many of the teachers were trying to get the students in order. She waved to her friends and pointed to Filch, grimacing. Ginny chuckled and nodded. After checking off the list and making the five younger students go back who had tried to sneak off, they departed. She walked into the cool chilling November air and pulled on her mittens.

Hogsmeade was spectacularly decorated for the ceremony, there was an array of colors and the large clusters of people scurrying around which added to the splendor. Huge floating candles lit the way to the square, and as they walked along High Street, they reveled in the beautifully decorated shops, even the Hog's Head appeared to have cleaned up. The square was filled with hundreds of people, all from different countries, ministry members, foreign dignitaries and other famous witches and wizards.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from amongst the crowds, "Over here dear"

She smiled and pushed her way over to where the Weasley family was huddled together. Her heart swelled with joy at seeing their faces. George, who was wearing a flimsy sports coat made out of leather, was chatting with Charlie and Bill, who were both dressed in tuxes. Fleur, Bill's wife was rocking little baby Teddy Tonks in her arms and singing gently to him. Harry, Ron and Neville were standing to the side discussing something with Mr. Weasley.

"You look wonderful my dear" Mrs. Weasley said, engulfing her in a hug.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Weasley, I like your dress, are those real rubies on the bodice?"

"Oh yes, George bought it for me. He had them individually sewn in too!" the lady replied.

"Is Ginny here yet?"

"Yes, yes, she's right over there sitting with the girls" Mrs. Weasley said, pointing to the fourth row of seats to the front reserved for selected families.

"Oh I shall go join them" she said

"Actually dear, you and Ronald get to sit up front with Harry. Second row to the right" the lady said.

She hurried to settle in just as the Minister announced that the ceremony was about to begin.

"Hi" Harry said to her, holding her hand and squeezing it.

"Hi, you nervous?" she asked, smiling. He chuckled lightly, "Is it that obvious?"

"You've got nothing to worry about mate, you just have to stand up in front of all these people, accept the award and give your speech" Ron said. Hermione laughed, she was filled with too much happiness to care to be awkward.

"Gee thanks Ron, best pep talk ever" Harry replied. She shook her head; it was great to have her friends back. She listened to the opening remarks by the Minister as he described briefly how the war had come to pass and the events that followed, he thanked the brave witches and wizards who had fought hard against those who took to the dark ways, and then allowed Aberforth Dumbledore to make a special dedication to his brother the Great Albus Dumbledore. This followed by Russican singer Montague Yankova offering a small song for all those who had fallen, then the unveiling of the monument by Mr. Weasley himself. Hermione dabbed her eyes as the list of names were engraved by wand onto the marble plague, as the loved ones who had lost were allowed to step up to engrave the names. She gripped Harry's hand as George stepped up to engrave his twin's name, until it was time for Harry to get up to engrave his godfather Sirius Black's name as well as the house elf Dobby. She already knew so many of the names on the plague at this point, but managed to keep her composure until the very end. Finally it was time for Harry to accept his award.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is an honor to present this medal of Valor someone who has endeared and sacrificed so much for not only the wizarding world but the muggle world as well. He needs no introduction; please welcome on stage, my friend, our hero, Mr. Harry Potter" Bill announced. There was a thunder of applause and whistles as Harry walked up nervously to the podium. When the crowd settled down he started

"I am thankful for this medal, thank you for thinking that I deserve this great honor. The past seven years have been the most exhilarating time of my life. I started out not knowing that I was a wizard, and then when I was introduced into this world, I found out that there was this huge prophecy that triggered the events that lead to my parent's death. Many people, my parents included, sacrificed so much, gave so much of themselves to ensuring the wizarding community was safe. They were willing to die protecting the lives of millions, they were willing to stay and fight even thought they knew the risks; they were afraid but rushed into battle so that we could have a future. These are the true heroes, the ones that put others before themselves. Our wizarding community has lost so many extraordinary witches and wizards, but we will not forget them. They will live on, we will make sure they live on in the many years to come so that the next generation will know of the people that died so that they didn't have to grow up with the same fears we had. Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like us to observe a moment of silence for all of them"

She was practically in tears at this point, and she dabbed her eyes hastily.

"Thank you for bestowing this award onto me, but I want to share something with you ladies and gentlemen, a truth that is only right to let you all in on." Harry continued "I did not do it alone"

The crowd's attention was on Harry in full, no one dared move as he continued

"I had help every step of the way, I had people guiding me and undergoing horrible things just to help me. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, these two remarkable wizards deserve more credit than I do. They gave much to ensuring that we could win this war. I would also like to recognize the following people who stood beside me, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Bill, George, Charlie, Ronald, Ginny, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Ernie MacMillan, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, as well as all of the professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Several more cheers and applause broke out.

"And finally, I want to recognize someone who saved my life more times than I could count, someone who without, I never would have been standing here today. Her role in the war was equal as mine in every way, she is someone who deserves to share this glory as much as I do, my friend, you know her, Hermione Granger"

She became rooted with shock in her seat, as Ron nudged her.

"Hermione please come up here" Harry said. She somehow found her footing and walked in a daze onto the stage. She could feel her face burning and her fingers were frozen that had nothing to do with the cold. Harry smiled at her and hugged her, and then he placed the medal on her neck. She was too stunned to recover in time.

"Wow, it seems I've rendered her speechless ladies and gentlemen, that has never happened before" Harry said. The crowd laughed heartily. She smiled at them and then held onto Harry for support as they walked off stage together.

She smacked Ron's arm when she sat down.

"Ow, what'd you that for?" he whined

"Did you know he was planning to do that?" she asked breathlessly.

"Well yeah"

"You could've given me a heads up, heavens, i probably look like a mess right now" she said, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. Ron and Harry smiled.

"You look fine Mione" Harry said. She smiled at him.

She held onto their hands during the closing song by Ms. Le Fay, feeling that any minute she would burst with happiness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione

The crowd dispersed slowly after the ceremony. Hermione hardly had time to catch her breath when it was all over. Reporters wanted interviews, photographers wanted shots of her and Harry and when she wasn't being hugged by friends and family, she was whisked off to meet every foreign dignitary present. By the time she made it the three broomsticks for the after party, she was dizzy.

All of the tables in Madam Rosmerta's shop were cleared away, allowing people to mingle. She spotted Harry; his arms around Ginny's waist, talking to the ambassador from France. As she was making her way over to Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, when Montague Yankova cornered her, shaking her hand and insisting on a picture.

"I vill ave dis mem-or-e to show vy gran'shildren" the lady beamed at her.

"Oh the honor is all mine Ms. Yankova, your song dedication was beautiful"

"Zank you, you are too kind"

They talked awhile longer until a member from the High council, Mr. Lee Harper, interrupted politely to shake her hand.

"I'm told Albus Dumbledore himself praised you for being the most brilliant witch of this generation" he said. Mr. Harper was stout fellow, and had an unusually thick moustache.

She smiled kindly "The headmaster exaggerated" She answered trying not to look too embarrassed.

"Nonsense, why Mr. Potter himself told me that without your brains he'd never have made it past his first year, something about Devil's snare?"

She nodded and gave a brief recount of the time they prevented Voldermort from getting hold of the sorcerer's stone.

"My word! An eleven year old surviving devil's snare? I've never heard of such a thing"

Before she could say anything further, someone spoke loudly.

"I'd like to propose a toast" Ron said in a strange high pitched voice. His ears turned a bright shade of red as everyone gave him their attention.

"To my best mate and my friend Hermione, may our adventures never stop" he said lifting his glass. Someone passed her a glass of a bubbling pink drink and she lifted it smiling.

"Cheers"

"Cheers"

The festivities continued, and before long she had to excuse herself to get some fresh air. She could hear the noise wafting from the other shops filling the streets. She walked along high street, trying to catch her breath. She smiled and waved to others that passed and before she knew it she was back at the square which was now empty. She walked up to the monument and traced her hands over the names. She no longer felt the gut retching sadness she once did; she knew she would always remember these witches and wizards as long as she lived, but she was starting to accept that life goes on. From grief came an emergence of new hope, new beginnings and it was time to tuck the grief away instead of carrying it with her.

"I thought I vould never get to say ello Her-my-knee" a familiar bold voice said from behind

"Viktor!" she exclaimed "I had no idea you were here"

The handsome international quiddich player beamed and hugged her.

"Et is noice to zee you again" he said "Et 'as been too long"

"Yes, it has. How are you? I read about your spectacular catch in the papers last month against Brazil"

The Bulgarian smiled sheepishly, "Vell I not vish too brag, but et vas a wonderful catch. 'Ow about you? Arry told me you vent back too Hogwarts?"

"Yeah I did, I've been great" she replied, smiling at him. She had dated Viktor briefly for awhile, but had never really felt a connection with him.

"Et is really good to zee you again" he said

* * *

Draco

He watched as Hermione climbed onto the stage, stunned but still composed. She was breath taking, seeing her happy made him feel just the same, he couldn't stop looking at her, even from all the way at the back amongst the crowd. Potter had done something right for a change, she was true backbone of his success, and he had to admit, Potter's speech wasn't half bad. He watched her surrounded by many famous and important people, waiting for an opportunity to go over to her.

"Pretty impressive turnout" Blaise said appearing beside him, "Perhaps I should have fought in the war"

He grinned at his best friend "You know you wouldn't have lasted a second" he said, smirking

"Oh contrar, I would have lasted two seconds" Blaise answered, grinning.

"It's good to see you" Draco said, clapping his friend on the back "How is my mother? You taking good care of her for me?"

"Your mother is doing well, in fact she doesn't even miss you, not when she has me around to cook for. You had better watch yourself, she may very well demand to adopt me, and I may not be able to say no"

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed him lightly.

"Come to think about it, you do look plumber" Draco remarked

"Baby fat Draco, baby fat, girls dig it, and coupled with my boyish charm? Who can resist?"

"You charming? Who've you been seeing? Is she blind?"

They laughed

"Come on, let's get out of here. Let's get some fire whiskey"

He turned reluctantly to see whether Hermione was free, but she had disappeared. They walked to the Hog's head and Blaise relayed the current events of the wizarding world to him. The bar was crowded when they arrived but they managed to push their way through and snatch two seats by the bar.

"So, what's up with you and Granger these days?"

He'd made the mistake of mentioning that they were getting along in his letters to Blaise and now it was all his friend kept asking about.

"We're getting along ok" he answered, chugging down his firewhiskey.

"Do you know if she's seeing anyone?"

Draco coughed as the liquid burned his throat.

"Why?" he asked

"She matured very nicely"

"Aren't you seeing someone?" Draco asked, starting to get defensive

Blaise shrugged "I am, but that doesn't mean I can't keep an eye out for beauty"

Draco laughed "I wouldn't go looking at Hermione if I were you, not if you don't want Potter and Weasel up your arse"

"I'll have you to back me up"

They talked and drank more firewhiskey until Draco suddenly remembered he was supposed to meet Astoria.

"Shit, I said I'd meet this girl at Smithens" he said, hastily pulling out his money bag.

"Best not to keep the lady waiting then"

Astoria had brought a friend along who kept flirting with Blaise who was all too comfortable returning her smiles. After they'd had two cups of warm gingerroot, Astoria suggested a walk since it was getting hot in the small shop. Her friend however wanted to stay and Blaise was all too willing to stay and keep her company.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Astoria remarked as they walked along the lit street. "So romantic"

The late afternoon had brought on a calm grey sky which contrasted splendidly with the floating candles.

"I guess" he replied, looking around. She linked her hands through his.

"Isn't that Viktor Krum over there?" she asked. He followed her gaze and sure enough the star player was talking to… Hermione!

He felt the blood pumping through his veins as he watched Krum lean in to say something to her causing her to laugh.

"Let's go get an autograph" Astoria said eagerly, pulling him along. He met Krum's stare full on as they approached. Hermione looked surprised to see them and quickly grabbed onto Krum.

"Can I get your autograph?" Astoria asked, diving into her sachel. Krum smiled stupidly and took the pen and paper.

He looked at Hermione who refused to meet his gaze.

"Vould you like vone as well?" Krum asked him, smiling charmingly

"No" he replied stonily. Krum simply nodded and turned back to Hermione.

"Shall ve get something to drink?" he asked her. She smiled nervously and nodded.

He was stark raving mad as he watched her walk away, arms linked with Krum's.

"Come on Draco, let's get back to the others, it's getting chilly"

"I'm going to call it a day Astoria" he said, walking away.

He returned to Hogwarts, sat in the couch and waited for her.

* * *

Hermione

She didn't return to Hogwarts until later that evening. Whiles many students had to return earlier, she and Ginny had gotten permission to stay until midnight. After the eventful day she had, all she wanted to do was take a nice relaxing bath but when she pushed open the portrait, she found Draco sitting in the couch. She walked past him heading for the stairway

"So did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Krum?" he asked viciously

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"I don't see how that's any of your business" she said rudely

"I see, so you did enjoy your little romance. Did you two patch things up?" he hissed, walking over to her

"And if we did? What does it matter to you?" she answered furiously, stepping down to stand in front of him

"It doesn't"

"Good, you don't see me behaving rudely towards you or asking you about _your rendezvous_ with that two faced Asotria" she said, glaring at him

"Jealous are we?" he retorted, closing the gap between them.

"Please, that is completely ridiculous" she responded standing her ground, even though she could feel her entire body getting heated.

"Is it?" he challenged

"It is"

There was a pause and only then did she realize just how close they were standing. As she looked up at him, she felt her resolve disappearing and her heart pounding furiously. She was about to step away when he did something unexpected. He grabbed her waist, pulled her closer and brought his lips down to hers. At first he was kissing her passionately, that deep longing kiss that burned and made her start to sway. His lips were warm and she forgot everything; her body reacted automatically as she softened against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pushed her back gently until her back braced against the wall, then trailed his hand down to hold her waist, steadying her. She moaned and tilted her head as he softened the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, neither seemed to be able to catch their breath. She was ablaze with desire staring at him. He looked at her curiously, as if trying to see how she felt. She responded the only way she could, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him back into the kiss. She lost herself in him, in the passion of it; it was as a side of her that never existed before suddenly took hold, as she wrapped her hands tighter around him.

Merlin help her, she was truly lost now.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Hermione

She awoke the next day light headed and groggy. She took in the dark room ornately decorated in silver and dark green and turned. She took in the handsome boy sleeping peacefully beside her, studying him. If anyone had told her months ago that she would be sleeping in Draco Malfoy's bed after passionately making out with him, she would have laughed in their face and told them they were absolutely crazy. Now as she watched him sleeping, a smile tugged at her lips as the previous night's encounter played back in her head. He shifted closer to her and his hand dragged lazily over to her waist, holding her securely. Strands of his hair covered his eye and she moved to brush them away causing him to awake. At first he just looked at her, and for a moment she was afraid that he would think last night was a mistake and demand that she leave. Instead he smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodmorning" he said huskily. Her heart leapt and she felt a hollow in the pits of her stomach. He was incredibly handsome like this.

"Goodmorning" she answered, smiling nervously.

They looked at each other, both unsure of how to proceed until finally Draco broke the silence again.

"Spend the day with me" he said, running his thumb on her cheeks. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks that had everything to do with his touch. _How had Malfoy come to affect her so? When had she come to like him so much?_

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"It's a surprise; could you meet me at the entrance of the great hall in an hour?"

"Yes"

"Great! I'll go shower, you take your time" he said, clambering out of bed. He kissed her briefly on the lips and then disappeared out the door. She laid there for the longest while, taking in his room. Despite it being so dark, it gave off warmth that was soothing. She'd never taken Draco to be an artist, but as she admired the wall covered in drawings and sketches of scenery, she realized he was quite talented. She got out of bed and walked over to get a better look of them, and smiled when she realized that some were of her. In one she was sitting on the couch reading a book, her hair tied up into a ponytail, in another she was on a broomstick and in another she was sitting by the lake. It was strange to see herself portrayed so beautifully as she was in these drawings; he had captured her features perfectly.

"You became the subject of my pieces several weeks ago" he said softly from behind

She turned around, flushed and speechless

"They're beautiful" Hermione responded almost in a whisper

"Well I had a beautiful subject to work with" he replied, coming closer to her. She felt her body react instantly, her insides burning already. He traced her lips with his thumb, tilting her jaw upwards. The kiss was slow and teasing, but it made her feel giddy and dizzy all the same. When he broke away, she almost felt drunk.

"Don't forget, one hour ok?"

She nodded and took a deep breath, watching him leave the room. As soon as he closed the door, she collapsed onto the bed. _Hermione get a grip!_

By the time she was done getting ready, there was no time to grab lunch. She met Draco at exactly 12:00, where he was bracing casually against the wall with his hands in his pockets. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey" she said, feeling anxious. He smiled back at her.

"All set?"

"I think so"

"Right this way" Draco said, offering her his arm.

She chuckled "Quite the gentleman"

He laughed "I know how to treat a lady Ms. Granger"

She grinned and together they walked out onto the grounds. It was chilly and already there was the small scatter of snow covering the ground.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" he replied "You'll like it I promise"

They walked almost to the edge of the forbidden forest, until Draco lead her down another path that lead to the abandoned ruins on the North West side of the castle. She suddenly became enraptured by what she saw. On the grounds, surrounding a camp fire, were huge fluffy cushions lined on one side. White and red flowers ran in spirals around the pillars and he had bewitched the exposed part of the pillars to look like icicles but added floating candles amongst them, giving a fairytale appeal to the setup.

"Draco this is… this is breathtaking" she whispered, captivated by it.

"I'm glad you like it" he said, squeezing her hand, "Have a seat, I'll get the picnic basket"

"You have a picnic basket?" she asked curiously, taking a seat on the plush cushion.

"Well the house elves helped with that part" he said, producing a huge basket from behind one of the pillars. He took out several platters of fruit, meat, soup, rolls, and other delicacies, as well as a tall jug and two goblets. He poured her some warm butterbeer and then turned to fill his own before settling down beside her.

"Cheers"

"Cheers"

She took a sip of the butterbeer, still admiring the set up. "I can't believe you did all of this for me" she said quietly

"I wanted to show how I felt about you, Hermione last night… last night was one of the best nights I've had in a very long time. I've made so many mistakes in the past, some that cost me a lot. I haven't felt so happy in forever… I just wanted you to know how much I care about you" he replied tenderly

She swallowed and felt she would cry, but kept her wits about her. "I feel the same way about you Draco, I didn't realize it sooner, but I think I've felt this way for awhile"

He put down his goblet and leaned into her. She forgot to breathe as she anticipated his warm lips on hers, but instead he simply kissed her cheeks.

"You don't know how much it means to hear you say that" he whispered. She stayed still, trying to calm her racing nerves and inhaled his crisp clean scent.

"Come on, let's eat" he said at last, pulling away. Her fingers itched to grab onto him but as she _was_ actually hungry, she simply took the plate that he gave her and helped herself.

They spent the entire day under that pillar, talking about the things that they held back once before. Hermione soon lost track of time, she was too much taken by Draco's childhood stories to even worry about the essay she had to finish; she was having such a wonderful time laughing and telling him her own stories that it was only until she heard the distant chiming of a bell that all reality came rushing back.

"Oh my gosh, its nightfall already, we should get inside"

"I have one last thing I want to do" he said, getting up. He held out his hand for her and she took it curiously.

"Accio broom" he said, and a few seconds later, his firebolt flew up to him.

"Go on" he said, gesturing for her to get onto the broom.

"Er… Draco. I don't know about this, you know I haven't been practicing" Hermione responded, biting her lips and regarding the broomstick tentatively.

"It's ok Hermione, I'll be right with you" he said squeezing her hand. She smiled and got on the broom; her heart leaping with joy as she felt him wrap his hands around her, holding the broom.

"You ready?"

She took a deep breath and then nodded. They were off so fast that she had to grip the broom so that she didn't lose her balance. They climbed higher and higher until at last he leveled the broom out and decreased the speed. Her breath caught as she took in the magnificent sight below. She could make out the entire expanse of the school, its structure captivating as the first time she ever saw it. They flew near the edges of the forest, over the lake and circled the school. It was exhilarating, never had she felt so alive, almost as if she were flying. The icy winds nipped at her face but she didn't care, she held onto the broom, marveled by the scenery. She felt his arms wrap around her and barely registered that she was now flying the broom. She no longer felt scared or nervous, Draco was with her, giving her the confidence she lacked. She steered the broom over the lake once more before setting them down at the entrance to the school.

"That was incredible" she breathed, still feeling exhilarated

"I knew you would like it"

She threw her arms around him almost knocking him back.

"It was amazing, thank you for letting me try that" she said, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, pulling her in.

"You're welcome" he said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Draco

"My name is Professor Neferra Anubis and I am going to be your Alchemy teacher for the next ten months. Now before we get into today's lesson, I have an announcement to make. For those of you that do not know I along with three other professors from various countries form the wizarding world's largest expedition into the study of Egyptian artifacts and hieroglyphics where we spend months deciphering these in order to help better understand Alchemy. This year, we are looking for two students from Hogwarts as well as several other participating schools to be selected in an upcoming expedition deep in the catacombs beneath Cleopatra's tomb. It will be a high honor for either of you to be selected, so work hard and show me that you deserve to be chosen amongst the ten students that will be selected"

It was their first day of Alchemy, and both he and Hermione were sitting to the front of the classroom after she'd pleaded with him to not sit in the back row. He knew for a fact that Professor Neferra Anubis was a middle aged witch, at least in her early 360's, but she looked very young. She wore a kalasiris with sleeves and a jeweled encrusted sash around her waist. Hermione's eyes followed the professor and he smiled, his eyes never leaving her. Two days had gone by since their date, and whiles they had both agreed to keep their new founded relationship quiet for now, he still had a hard time keeping up the pretense of 'just friends'.

"Now, we will start off today's lesson by understanding what exactly alchemy is" the professor continued, "It is the art of transmutation of energies and transmutation of self"

He tore his eyes away from Hermione and copied the notes appearing on the board.

"Transmutation includes the conversion of negative energies into positive; it can help achieve clairvoyance and distant healing, allowing progression into achieving self-actualization and enlightenment. Alchemy also includes the study into the principles of energy, for which all magic is founded. In order to best understand it, there have been immense studies of time and creation; exploring the depths of nature and natural properties. Over the years many have explored the subtleties of how natural energies affect our magic. Can anyone give me an example of such known cases?"

Hermione's hand shot up and he tried to conceal a bemused smile.

"We studied the Aquamenti spell in Charms last week professor; we learnt how the environment affects the ability to cast the spell, moisture has to present at the time the spell is cast"

"Excellent example Ms.?"

"Granger Ma'am"

" _Hermione Granger_? "

"Yes Ma'am" she replied. The older witch nodded and continued.

"As Ms. Granger correctly stated, the aquamenti charm is a perfect example of how natural energies affect the ability of the caster to perform spells. Open your books and turn to page 294 where we will be exploring this more in depths"

By the time they were dismissed, Draco's head was spinning with all they had just learnt. He wanted to hear what Hermione thought about it and was disappointed that he had to wait until they were back in the common room for him to ask. He walked to the great hall alone and took a seat furthest away, helping himself to a nice hind quarter of turkey when his owl swooped in and landed gracefully next to him. He fed the owl some treats and took the letter it was carrying.

" _My Dearest Draco,_

 _How's school going? How are you? I miss you dearly, why have you not written more? Please write as soon as you can._

 _Love Mother_

 _P.s Are you coming home for the holidays? "_

He smiled and wrote a reply immediately

" _Dear Mother,_

 _In case you are forgetting, I wrote to you two day ago. School is as it always is, although we had our first alchemy class that I told you about and it was fascinating. I'm keeping well, don't worry I'm looking after myself. I miss you too mother._

 _Love Draco_

 _P.s Yes of course I'm coming home for the holidays"_

He attached the letter to his owl and watched as it flew off before returning to his lunch. No sooner did he take a bite into his turkey did he feel something scurrying up his foot. An origami crane scurried up his robes and onto the table flapping its paper wings wildly. He opened the note and read

" _I couldn't wait until later to tell you: I enjoyed that lesson thoroughly. Professor Neferra is brilliant! I'd love to be selected to go on that expedition! I'm going to stop by the library and collect some books so we can stay ahead of the class. What did you think of it? -H_

He grinned and wrote his reply on the back

" _I thought it was fascinating. I'll meet you at the library after transfiguration. I can't wait to discuss the principles of natural energy with you; Professor Neferra published an article on it. And come on babe, I highly doubt that you won't be selected. P.s do you miss me? -Dˮ_

He folded the parchment, whispered the name of the recipient and sent it scurrying off. He added some potatoes to his plate and no sooner did his reply come

 _ʺEhem… Im not your babe or baby Draco. Do you really think I could be chosen? P.s Yes I miss you -Hˮ_

 _ʺCome on Hermione, believe in yourself, I know I do. Would darling or sweetheart suffice? -Dˮ_

 _ʺThank you Draco, that means a lot to me. You're making me blush; I do like sweetheart… and darling. What should I call you? -Hˮ_

 _ʺPrince charming would do-Dˮ_

 _ʺHa ha… you're funnyˮ_

 _ʺYou can call me yours, because that's what I am sweetheart- Dˮ_

 _ʺSweet talkerˮ_

 _ʺOnly for you Hermioneˮ_

He didn't receive a response after that as the bell chimed signaling the end of lunch. He walked to herbology smiling like an idiot. He couldn't wait for the day to end.

* * *

Hermione

As the holidays drew closer, Hermione chose to spend as much time as she could with Draco before their time apart. Whether it was stolen kisses in the hallways or behind library shelves, or taking strolls around the grounds or curling up around the fireplace to read, she enjoyed every minute of it. Several weeks had passed and things between her and Draco were simply perfect. It had been almost a month since their first date and Draco had done everything he could to make sure the rest that followed were even more amazing. Once he had planned a romantic midnight dinner at the top of the astronomy tower. He had bewitched the tower to display a clear blue sky with thousands of stars (instead of the stormy weather they were having recently). Another time he cleared away the common room so that just a huge plush mattress was present in front of the fireplace. They spend hours talking, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms. It was going smoothly… except that Hermione was finding it difficult to hide it from her friends.

Twice she had forgotten the plans she made with them, and suspected that they were starting to see past the lies she invented. Ginny wasn't even trying to hide how upset she was that Hermione missed their last meeting.

ʺJust tell themʺ Draco said one day whilst they were studying.

ʺI can't, you don't know Ginny Draco, she's not going to take this lightly, and I'm not exactly sure if Lavender and Parvati will keep quiet about it either. Luna may take it well, but not the othersʺ she said, sighing in frustration.

ʺI don't like seeing you like this, I don't want to cause a rift between you and your friends. Is there anything I can do?ˮ Draco continued. She smiled and held his hand.

ʺDraco, that's so sweet of you, I know you want to help, but there's nothing you can do. I just need time to figure out how I'm going to tell themʺ

ʺSimple, you just tell them you're seeing me, end of storyˮ he said, smirking as if he just simplified a complex problem.

She laughed ʺI expect that as soon as I say it, Harry and Ron will appear from nowhere to strangle youʺ

ʺI can handle Potterˮ he said coolly. She smiled and shook her head.

ʺI'm going to the library to check out some more books, I'll won't be long ok?ˮ she said, kissing him on the head. He grabbed her hand as she was walking away, pulling her into a kiss.

ʺNow you can goʺ he said, disarming her with that devilish smile of his. She shook her head and left the common room.

...

ʺHello Madam Pince, has the copy of ʽAn in-depth knowledge into the layers of energiesʼ been checked in as yet?ʺ

ʺWhy as a matter of fact it was just returned, let me get it for you dear, wait hereˮ the librarian told her, disappearing behind several shelves. She looked around at the deserted library, trying to come up with some way to tell her friends. She knew that at some point she would have to or risk their friendship; obviously she couldn't keep lying to them but she knew what they would say, how could she possibly be in a relationship with Draco Malfoy? They just didn't know him the way she did, and she doubted that their opinions of the boy would change just because she vouched for him.

ʺHere you go Ms. Granger, sign here pleaseʺ the librarian said. She signed her name in the slot and exited.

ʺAhh Ms. Granger, a moment if you pleaseˮ someone called from behind as she was walking back to the common room.

ʺProfessor Anubis" she startled "certainlyˮ

She followed the professor into the classroom, confused. ʺIs something wrong professor?ˮ she asked as she took a seat.

ʺNo not at all, I just wanted to speak to you, Tea?ˮ Professor Neferra asked.

ʺEr… sure Ma'amʺ The witch summoned a tea cup and saucer and poured her a cup.

"I've been observing you in class Ms. Granger, and though it has only been afew weeks, I must tell you, I am very impressed with the work you have produced thus farʺ

ʺThank you professorˮ she said shyly.

ʺIt may be alittle untoward, but I must let you know that I have already selected you as the first candidate for the expedition"

She almost choked on her tea "R..really professor?"

"Certainly, I should be honored to have such a gifted and intriguing witch such as you"

Hermione blushed and tucked away a strand of hair from her face "Me intriguing? You must have me confused professor, perhaps my friendship with Harry may have you believing that…"

"Oh dear child, this has nothing to do with Mr. Potter, I am referring to your bloodline"

"My bloodline?" she asked, confused "But both my parents are muggles Ma'am"

"Precisely" Professor Anubis responded, sipping her tea calmly.

"I'm sorry professor, but I'm not following" she said, putting her teacup down

"Let me explain, you see , though it is not uncommon, it is still rare that a muggleborn should come to possess the genetic makeup that allows them to yield magic. It is still unclear how exactly it comes to pass; magical essence is usually passed from either purebloods or half-bloods. But in the exception that a witch or wizard should come to possess the "requirements" if you will, well, I find it intriguing don't you?"

"I… I suppose it is, I've never really thought of it that way before" she admitted, digesting this.

"I think you can learn a lot on this expedition Ms. Granger, not only about ancient magic but about yourself as well… but I must implore you not to slack off simply because I have already chosen you, I will not accept that" professor Anubis stated, smiling at her

"No, of course not professor, I won't let you down" she said, trying to contain her excitement. She left the office feeling overwhelmed and excited. _I can't wait to tell Draco!_

 _..._

"Draco you'll never guess what just… Ginny, Parvati, Luna, Lavender, what are you all doing here? How did you get past the portrait?"

"I invited them" Draco announced, appearing from behind her.

"You…invited them?"

"Yes Granger, I've grown tired of hearing you complain about how headmistress McGonagall is making you help me with homework and never getting to see your friends, so I invited them here; now if you'll excuse me, I'll be off" he replied, giving her a wink before retreating to his room.

"Damn, I'm sorry I've been so hard on you, you could've just told us that the headmistress was making you do that" Ginny said as soon as Draco disappeared

"I'm sorry, I'm glad you're all here though. I feel like it's been ages" she said, hugging them.

"I have so much to tell you, wait till you hear about Roschell Darrin and Thomas Gill, it's such a laugh" Lavender said

"Oh and I have loads to tell you about my latest Quiddich techniques, we're going to cream Hufflepuff this Saturday" Ginny added

Soon Hermione and the girls settled into casual conversation, laughing and giggling so much that it was only until the bell chimed that they realized it was almost bed time.

"We should get back to the Griffindor commonroom Hermione" Luna said

"I'm happy we got to spend some time together, I was starting to think you didn't like hanging out with us anymore" Parvati said

"I'm really happy too" Hermione replied, hugging them as they left. She waved them off and then ran up the steps to Draco's room. She knocked and then flung her arms around him when he opened the door.

"Thank you for that Draco" she said quietly

"You're welcome" he replied tenderly.

"You really are charming Draco Malfoy"

"Does that mean you'll start calling me prince?"

She punched him gently on his arm "You wish"

"You know how much you mean to me right?" he asked, tilting her head up to look at him

"I have some idea" she replied, smiling sheepishly.

He laughed and kissed her, pulling her into his room and shutting the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Draco

They were both at the same workstation cutting up ingredients for their Aparatus potion, whispering here and there to each other

"Try rolling the totaum berry in your palm first, it'll help extract more juice" he instructed. She smiled at him and did as he told her. He turned back to his own potion and frowned

"Don't worry, you're on the right track, it won't turn pink until you add the nettle, slice the middle and use your knife to get the gel out, it'll save time" she whispered assuring him. He nodded and did exactly that and watched as his potion changed color. He gave her a small nod and returned to his stirring. He always enjoyed working besides her, her tips were always useful and she made him feel at ease.

"Congratulations to the both of you, once again, another successfully brewed potion" Professor Sylvania announced "As the holidays are approaching, I will be generous will the amount of homework. An essay comparing the roles of orris root powder in Herzog's potion and Bruckheimer's potion highlighting the components in each. That will be all" Professor Sylvania said, scribbling the instructions on the board. He found it amusing that the Professor found this to be generous when he knew that finding references to Herzog's potion was difficult as is. He had just finished copying the homework when a student interrupted, excusing herself and giving the professor a piece of parchment

"Draco Malfoy, you are to report to the headmistress's office as a matter of urgency" she announced "You may leave at once"

Confused he gave Hermione a glance before gathering his things. He whispered that he would meet her back at the commonroom before setting off.

The headmistress was waiting for him at the entrance to her office, worry etched on her face.

"This way Mr. Malfoy" she said as soon as he approached, ushering him up the staircase. He was abruptly surprised to see several members from the order sitting in her office, each wearing their own mask of worry.

"What's going on?" he demanded

The headmistress sighed "Mr. Malfoy I'm afraid there's been an incident, the mansion was attacked last night and you mother has been kidnapped"

He felt the ground sink beneath him, his chest suddenly tightening. He sank down into the nearest seat as shock and fear consumed him. Guilt followed immediately; here he was safe having a jolly ole time when his mother was…

Anger washed over him so quickly.

"How are we going to find her?" he shouted

"Go and pack your things Mr. Malfoy, rest assured the ministry and the order are going to do everything to get your mother back" the headmistress instructed calmly, but he was already half way out of the door. He stormed past all the students and barked the password at the portrait. The knight sneered at him and swung open. Hermione jumped up as he walked to the staircase and rushed over to him

"What happened? Is everything ok?" she asked innocently. He glared at her, his guilt returning. If he hadn't been so distracted by her…

"Draco?" she asked again, her voice faltering. He shook his head and stormed up the stairs. He could sense her following him

"Tell me what's wrong" she persisted

"Leave me alone" he said loudly, shoving his belongings into his trunk

"Why are you packing? Draco did something happen?" she asked again

"My mother has been kidnapped!" he yelled, darting over to collect his books from the table. She gasped and continued her questions.

"Kidnapped? But how? The order…."

"Look I don't have time for your stupid questions" he yelled. She stepped away from him, looking hurt. He couldn't deal with her, not now. She recovered quickly and moved to help him but he waved her away.

"You've done enough, you can leave" he growled

"Draco please, let me help you" she replied affectionately, grabbing his arm gently. He yanked it away so hard she almost fell over.

"I said you can leave! I don't want your help" he barked, shoving past her to reach his clothes. She looked at him with a mixture of hurt and shock and then turned and walked out of his room.

"Hermione wait…" he called a minute too late. He sighed, feeling low and disappointed in himself. He shook his head and pushed it aside. He would deal with her later; right now he couldn't waste any more time.

He closed his trunk and levitated it out of his room. He thought he heard crying coming from her room but continued walking.

"Let's get going" he ordered when he arrived back at the headmistress's office. If anyone was annoyed at his behavior they hid it well, not that he cared at the moment.

"I've asked the ministry to set up a floo network given the circumstances; it will take you directly to number 12 Grimmauld place where…"

"Perhaps I misheard you, but it sounded like you just said I was going to some place other than the Malfoy manor" he stated coldly. Whatever game these people were playing at, he didn't have time for it.

"No you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy, given that your mother was taken from the mansion, I think it is safe to assume that the mansion is no longer safe, therefore you will be transported to the Order headquarters where you will be under careful protection" the headmistress replied. He gritted his teeth and held back his protest.

"I'm sure you've travelled by floo network before Mr. Malfoy, so you may proceed" the old witch continued "say the words 12 Grimmauld place"

He took a handful of ash and stepped into the fireplace. No sooner did he say the words did the flames engulf him. He landed in an old Victorian living room elegantly decorated. He stepped out of the fireplace where a very old familiar house elf was waiting for him.

"Master Malfoy, it is good to see you again sir" the elf said

"Kreacher?"

"The young master remembers Kreacher, Kreacher always liked this boy" the elf muttered to himself

"Where is everyone?" Draco asked looking around the empty room.

"Right this way sir, Kreacher must take Mr. Malfoy to the meeting room" the elf wheezed leading Draco down the hallway. His eyes scanned the photos on the wall, some waved at him. When they got to the meeting room, several people were gathered around a large table scanning a map.

"Potter… Weasel, what are you two doing here?" he asked icily.

"I'd show the auroras working your mother's case some respect if I were you ferret" Ron sneered.

"You two are working my mother's case? You couldn't even find a missing shoe if the it were right in front of you Weasel" he snapped "And doesn't the famous Harry Potter have anything better to do than work a case that involves a former death eater's wife?"

"I'll show you missing shoe…" Ron snickered advancing towards him with his wand out. Harry grabbed his shirt to restrain him.

"Show some dignity will you Ron? Regardless of our feelings towards Malfoy, he's a client, you have to be civilized" Potter stated "Even if he is a git"

"You sound like Hermione" the Weasel responded.

"If you two are done, I'd like to know more about what happened" he said, folding his arm and starring at them harsh.

"When the others arrive we'll tell you all we know, they should be here soon, so why don't you take a seat and keep your mouth shut until they do" Potter instructed, turning his attention back to the map.

"I don't have time to indulge you Potter; the longer I wait the more time goes by until I can find my mother…"

"The order and ministry will take care of finding your mother Malfoy" the Weasel said

"Yes because they did so splendidly keeping her safe in the first place"

"Well if you'd rather find her yourself, then go ahead" Potter responded "But goodluck doing it on your own"

He gritted his teeth, his anger coursing through him in tidal waves. He'd had just enough of this; he turned to leave the room when the doorbell rang through the house.

"Kreacher could you get the door please" Potter told the elf

"Kreacher's new master wants him to get the door, Kreacher will do it because of what he did for Master Regulus" the elf said, muttering to himself as he left the room

"I swear that elf is nuttier than the last time" the Weasel said, shaking his head.

"I think we should start here, this is where Dedalus and Warren saw the tracks" Potter continued, circling the map.

"But they only found men's footprints" the Weasel added "No exit prints"

Draco stayed quiet, breathing raggedly trying to calm his nerves. He needed to write to Blaise as soon as he could, then visit the mansion. He mentally made a list of people he thought would want to kidnap his mother.

"Any luck?" Arthur Weasley asked, stepping into the room. He was followed by several other witches and wizard

"None yet, I've highlighted the points of entry and exist mapping out the point where we thought she might have been taken"

"I sent the prints we got from behind the house off to the office to Bertrice, she should have something for us by tomorrow" the Weasel continued.

"How'd you make the connection Harry?" another witch asked

"I found the same traces of apparition as the ones we had from the muggle house" Potter replied

"Not to mention that the living room at the manor had the same slashed on the furniture from the other cases" the Weasel chimed in.

"Look would someone tell me what the hell happened?!" Draco demanded, balling his fists up, fuming.

Everyone turned to look at him as if they had forgotten he were there. After an impregnated pause, Arthur Weasley finally spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy, why don't you have a seat" he said, taking a seat of his own.

"I'll stand"

"Right well, Harry why don't you give us a rundown of all we know so far" Arthur said, as the other members took seats.

"It happened sometime around 11 pm and 11:05 pm last night when Cornell and Mr. Patil were changing shifts. According to Mr. Patil, he received an urgent owl from the ministry that delayed, so that left a five minute window for our intruders to get past the enchantments and get Mrs. Malfoy out of the mansion. When Mr. Patil arrived, the living room had been smashed and the furniture slashed, he quickly dispatched an owl to the ministry who alerted Ron and me immediately. Mr. Patil in the meantime conducted a thorough search of the house and discovered that upstairs doors to the patio were opened and the door hanging by its hinge. We then arrived on scene and I was able to perform a detection spell and found the same traces of magical components in another case Ron and I were working" Potter stated "We believe it to be the work of former death eaters, but who exactly, we're not sure. There've been reported attacks on muggles, the latest attack on a ministry member herself. Dalia Buertouch; she works as an intern for the undersecretary to the Minister himself, she was attacked six days ago by three hooded figures, they used the cruciatus curse on her for information about regarding the whereabouts of Narcissa Malfoy. Dalia was only found yesterday, so at the time we had no idea of this. I've isolated the points of entry and potential exits they might have used, but so far it looks as if they might have apparated out of the manor"

Draco listened in silence, mulling over everything that he had just heard. Former deatheaters kidnapped his mother? What did they want her for? Where could they have taken her?

"We're going to send out teams to all known locations that Voldermort may have once had, in case they decided to go back there" the Weasel said "So far we know of three: the shrieking shack, the Riddle house at little Hangleton and Borgins & Burkes"

"You're going to be wasting your time" Draco said at last. Everyone turned to look at him, once again as if they had forgotten he were there. He tried to hide his irritation at this and continued.

"No death eater is stupid enough to revisit any of those old hideouts. Shrieking shack is too close to Hogsmeade, the Riddle house was burned down in case you forgot and Borgins & Burkes is too public"

"We still need to investigate to be sure" the Weasel said.

"Go ahead and waste your time. I'll be going back to the manor to do some investigations of my own" he retorted.

"Mr. Malfoy we cannot allow you to do that, these death eaters may be after you next" a witch said to him

"Then let them, I'm not afraid of them." He said stubbornly

"Please Mr. Malfoy, it is our job to protect you…"

"So you expect me to just sit here while my mother is out there somewhere?"

The members looked at each other.

"If you would like to be involved with the investigation, you will need an escort at all times when leaving this house. You are to follow the instructions given at all times is that clear?" Arthur Weasley asked after a hushed debate between the members.

"Whatever" he replied

"Good, then let's get to work"


	17. Chapter 17

**So so sorry for the long wait guys, i have been so busy with work and meeting deadlines. Thank you for your patience and understanding. :)**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Draco

He lay awake in the small room too restless to sleep. Nearly two weeks had gone by since his mother was kidnapped and they were still no closer to finding her. He'd found nothing at the manor after he inspected it personally, not even the house elves knew anything and after much deliberation he'd decided to return to Grimmauld Place. He had written to Blaise and was disappointed that his friend had been as clueless as he that anything strange was afoot. The order had finally agreed to let him divulge the location of the headquarters to Blaise; who had arrived two days ago to help. He was growing increasingly frustrated and irritated as the days passed; if only he had the slightest inkling as to who took his mother or where. The order claimed they were doing everything they could, but he had a hard time believing that. It was only because it wouldn't help find his mother any faster that he kept his behavior in check.

He sat up and chucked the covers away, taking care not to wake Blaise who was sharing the shabby room with him, and crept down the stairs into the meeting room as quietly as he could; not that it mattered, the house was so old it creaked at the slightest. He closed the door and switched on the lights, leaning over the tons of parchments and layouts. The only piece of evidence they had recovered was the sizing of the shoes one of the intruders wore and that was nothing to go on. He'd expected whoever took his mother to contact him with their demands but no owls, no telegrams, nothing came. He scanned everything the order and the ministry had provided as if the answer would suddenly appear to him. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, trying to control his anger.

" Oh it's youˮ he heard someone say. He looked around to find Potter standing by the connecting door leading to the kitchen.

"I saw the lights on" he said. Draco didn't say anything; he picked up another parchment inspecting it.

ʺListen, Malfoy, we're doing everything we can; we're going to find herʺ Potter said, coming up to stand on the opposite side of the table.

ʺIt's been two weeks Potterˮ Draco said, gripping the sides of the table ʺYou're no closer to finding her now than the day I arrivedʺ

ʺI know, but tomorrow Hermione's coming in, if anyone can help its herˮ

ʺHermione's coming here?ˮ

Potter looked at him suspiciously and nodded. Draco looked away, pretending to read another parchment.

ʺThere's got to be something we missed, something we overlookedʺ Potter continued

ʺI don't see how, we've been through everything. I have all these parchments memorized alreadyʺ he replied, sighing.

ʺWe'll keep lookingˮ Potter responded. Draco looked at the other boy, the same boy who'd turned down his offer of friendship seven years ago. Since then his rivalry with Potter had been almost as famous as the boy himself.

ʺAre you always this persistent Potter?ˮ regarding the boy calmly

ʺWhat do you mean by that Malfoy?ˮ

ʺI only want to know why you're putting so much effort into help finding my motherˮ

ʺIt's my jobˮ Potter answered. Draco looked at him a minute longer before nodding animatedly and looking back down.

ʺI don't hold anything against you or your mother Dracoˮ Potter said at last ʺI don't know what I would have done if I were in your place but it can't have been easy being forced to serve Voldermortˮ

Again he looked at Potter, the boy he'd loathed and even been jealous of for years.

ʺYou should, it's because of me that Dumbledore and so many others diedʺ Draco said

ʺDumbledore would've died anyways, and I know you weren't the one to kill himˮ Potter responded ʺThose would died that night might have lived another day to fight another battle only to die thenˮ he continued ʺWe can't know what would've happened if things were done differently, all we can do now is move onˮ

ʺEasy for you to say Potter, you don't have to carry what you've done with you every waking moment, you don't have to live with what you've doneˮ Draco countered, his anger and frustration seeping through his cracked voice

Potter looked directly at him ʺYou think just because I defeated Voldermort it's made me feel any better about everything? You think that just because they call me a hero that it makes it easier? Well it doesn't, I never wanted any part of the war, I didn't have a choice just like youˮ Potter said. They stared at each other sizing the other up, and just for a fraction, Draco saw past all the years of hatred before turning away. Nothing else could be said so he turned and left the room, feeling a small shard of hatred for the famous boy cracking.

Afew hours later Draco, Blaise and the members of the order were standing around the meeting room; Hermione and Potters girlfriend had arrived an hour ago and it was all Draco could do but sneak glances at her since there was no way of being alone with her. She hadn't looked at him once, which only made him feel worse. His behavior had been unacceptable, he needed to tell her how sorry he was, and he hadn't meant to react that way. He'd missed her a lot these past few weeks and had his apology engraved in his mind for the moment he got the chance to speak to her again. He watched as she read the parchments, her face balled in concentration. After shed read the parchments she scribbled something on a spare parchment before addressing everyone.

ʺYou're absolutely sure you've searched the Malfoy manor thoroughly?ˮ she asked

ʺPositive Mione, we've searched thrice already, everything we found we've documentedʺ the Weasel replied. Draco wanted to smack him for speaking to her; what she saw in this bloke he'd never understand.

ʺIs there anything in there Hermione? Anything at all?ˮ Potter asked. Everyone looked at her. She sighed and shook her head.

ʺI'm sorry, I couldn't see anything in here that might helpˮ she said, looking disappointedly at the parchments. His heart sank, he had hoped she would and if she couldn't find anything, there was no hope for his mother. He left the room quietly whiles everyone were talking and debating the next move. This was it then, there was no way of finding his mother. He sat on the bed holding the letters his mother had written trying to fight back the misery that threatened to overwhelm him.

ʺCan I come in?ˮ she asked quietly standing nervously at the door.

ʺHermione! Yes.. pleaseˮ he answered, getting up and gesturing to the bed. She stood in front of him gazing up at him.

ʺI'm sorry about your mother Dracoˮ she said quietly

ʺHermione, I'm the one who should be saying sorry, I behaved like an incredible ass and there's no excuse. When they told me what happened I just lost it, I was caught off guard, I just snapped; I didn't want to leave her alone in the first place but I did and then I put all that worry aside and I was having a good time being back at school… and now she's missing. Could you ever forgive me?ˮ He looked at her searching for the forgiveness in her eyes. At first she remained stolid but then her façade melted and she smiled.

ʺI forgive you Dracoˮ she said quietly. He swallowed the lump in his throat and hugged her. She rubbed his back, whispering that it would all be ok. He felt himself relaxing after a long time, trying to believe her.

ʺPromise me though, promise me you won't do it againˮ she said. He took her hands and looked at her

ʺI promiseˮ

She smiled tentatively and kissed him. He closed his eyes and savored it.

ʺWhat's that you're holding?ˮ she asked

ʺJust the letters my mother and I wrote to each otherˮ he replied. She squeezed his hand.

ʺWe're going to find her Dracoˮ

ʺYes Malfoy, weʼre going to find herˮ someone said from behind them. They both let go of each other and turned to find the ginger haired weaselette looking at them with her arms folded.

ʺSomething you want to share Mione?ˮ


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Hermione

"Ginnyʺ she exclaimed, steeping away from Draco ʺI can explainʺ There was a momentary pause as she struggled to come up with an explanation.

ʺI…ˮ

ʺI'm waitingˮ her friend said, looking her full on in the face.

ʺWe were just… I was… I came to tell Draco that…ˮ

ʺDon't bother trying to lie to me Mione, I saw enough to know that you and Malfoy over here are more than just ʽgetting alongʼ, so why don't you tell me how long this has been going onˮ Ginny said indignantly. She contemplated whether to forge an answer.

ʺAfew weeksʺ Hermione admitted finally

ʺSo you've been lying to us… to me for weeks? I see, well I thought we were better than that Hermioneˮ Ginny said sounding hurt ʺIt seems I was mistakenˮ

ʺI wanted to tell you Ginny….ˮ

ʺBut you didn'tˮ

ʺShe wanted to tell you, but I made her keep it from youˮ Draco chimed in.

ʺShut it Malfoy or iʼll hex you into oblivionʺ Ginny shouted

ʺGinny please calm down or Harry and Ron will hear youˮ

ʺThey should, you've lost your mind Hermione, you're with Draco Malfoyˮ

ʺThis is why I didn't tell you! Because I knew you'd never understandʺ

ʺI see, well I think I'll leave and let you two get back to whatever it is you were doingˮ Ginny yelled and then stormed out of the room.

ʺGinny wait…ˮ she called, going after her friend. She followed her best friend into the room they would be sharing.

ʺI'm so sorry I didn't tell you, it's just, I knew how you would react. Draco isn't who you think he is Gin, he's sweet and kind and thoughtful and…ˮ

ʺHave you completely lost your mind? It's Draco Malfoy! You hate him!ʺ

ʺThat's just the thing Ginny, I don't hate him. I… I…ˮ

ʺDon't say you love him or I'm going to be sickˮ

Hermione sighed ʺI'm sorry I didn't tell you, you have every right to be upset with me but can you please keep this from Harry and Ron?ˮ

ʺHarry is like your brother Hermione, how can you keep this from him? You know the history he has with Malfoyˮ

ʺI know, I'm going to tell him I promise, but now is not the timeˮ

Ginny looked at her, the hurt and anger plastered all over her face ʺFine, I'm going to keep quiet about this, but just know, I am very disappointed in you Hermioneˮ

At that Ginny left the room leaving Hermione feeling bad about keeping her relationship with Draco a secret for so long and guilty that she was asking Ginny to lie for her.

ʺI'm sorry about what happenedˮ he said, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into him.

ʺIt's not your faultˮ

ʺMaybe we should avoid seeing each other while we're here, just until things settle downˮ He said quietly.

ʺI think that might be bestˮ she said inaudibly ʺI'll tell my friends everything as soon as this is overˮ

He kissed her forehead and planted a small kiss on her cheeks before leaving the room. Hermione sat on the bed trying to clear her mind. Not only did she have to find Draco's mother, but she now had to tell her friends the truth, and at the moment; finding Draco's mother seemed easier.

Predictably, over the course of the next few days, Ginny did not speak to her. Whenever they were in the same room together, she would sit far away from Hermione, and refused to say anything to her when they were in their room. Harry suspected something was the matter but he didn't ask her about it; things were hectic enough as they still had no idea how to find Draco's mother.

It wasn't until Christmas Eve that she managed to get a breakthrough. She'd snuck into Draco's room whiles everyone was at dinner to leave his present on his bed when she saw his letters on the table, and unable to help herself, she started reading one. She was so taken by the correspondences between the boy she cared about and his mother that eventually she kept reading the others until finally she came to the one written afew days before his mother was kidnapped. As she read the letter it came to her like a stroke of brilliance. She dashed downstairs immediately to tell the others.

ʺI think I may have stumbled across something!ˮ she exclaimed, bursting into the dining room ʺIts rather curious but I think it may be a clueˮ

ʺWhat are you talking about?ˮ Harry asked

ʺI'm talking about finding Draco's motherˮ

ʺWhat did you find?ˮ Draco asked

ʺDid you just call Malfoy Draco?ˮ Ron asked

ʺEr… yes I did, and I found it in your letters, I'm so sorry for pryingʺ

ʺWhy did you call him Draco?ˮ Ron asked

ʺYou read my letters?ˮ

ʺYes and I'm so sorry for reading them, but you won't believe what I've foundʺ

ʺWhat did you find?ˮ Harry asked

ʺIts ok, I don't mind if you read themˮ

ʺAre you seriously going to ignore the fact that Hermione just called Malfoy by his first name and he's acting all chummy towards her?ˮ Ron asked Harry

ʺLeave it alone Ronˮ Harry replied ʺIt's their businessʺ glancing shyly from Hermione to Draco.

ʺWait a minute, you know don't you?ˮ Hermione asked Harry

ʺI guessedˮ Harry responded

ʺKnow what?ˮ Ron asked

ʺYou told him?ˮ Draco asked Hermione

ʺNo I didn't, did Ginny tell you?ˮ

ʺNo actually, I didntˮ Ginny remarked, ʺHow'd you find out?ˮ

ʺFind out what?ˮ Ron asked

ʺHermione and Draco are… togetherˮ Harry supplied

ʺWhat?! Are you completely mental?ˮ Ron yelled

ʺHow'd you guess Potter?ˮ Draco asked

ʺWell actually I've been using the Marauder's map to er… check in on you and I er.. noticed afew things and…ʺ

ʺHarry!ˮ she exclaimed

ˮWhat? You think I would've left you on your own to share a dormitory with Malfoy?ʺ

ˮWhat things?!ʺ Ron bellowed

ˮBest you don't know mateʺ

ʺIts privateˮ Draco answered at the same time

ʺStay out of this gitˮ Ron yelled at him

ʺRonald do not speak to him that wayˮ Hermione chastised

ʺWhy didn't you tell me?ˮ Ginny asked Harry

ˮI figured it would be best if Hermione told you herselfʺ

ʺLet me get this straight, you're ok with us being together?ˮ Draco asked Harry

Harry shrugged.

ʺYou're all insane!ˮ Ron yelled

ʺExcuse me, but perhaps we can get back to what Hermione foundʺ Blaise said loudly cutting them off ʺNot that I'm not enjoying this little drama unfold, by the way Draco thanks for telling me about you and Grangerˮ

ʺSorry mateʺ

ʺI think Blaise is right, Hermione what did you find?ˮ Harry interrupted

ʺHuh? Oh! Right, well like I was saying, I was reading Draco's letters and I noticed something odd about the last oneˮ

ʺDraco may I?ˮ

ʺGo aheadˮ

She laid his last two correspondences on the table

ʺSo I found it odd that Draco's mother would ask him why he hadn't written since they had written two days prior, I also found it odd that she would ask him whether he was coming home for the holidays because in one of the earlier letters she mentioned that she was planning a small feast and was going to invite Blaise and his parents and that Draco and Blaise had better not blow up any more chickens for Christmas and…ʺ

ʺThat's not actual evidence Hermione, we all knew Malfoy is a monsterˮ Ron said testily.

She gave him a stern look before proceeding ʺI was getting to it before you so rudely interrupted Ronald, anyways, so then I noticed that the parchment used to send the last letter was completely different from the ones Draco's mother uses, so I inspected it closer and I suspect that a hidden message has been left on this very parchment, all Draco needs to do is unlock itˮ

Harry and Draco leaned in to inspect the letter.

ʺI don't see anything strange about itˮ Harry said

ʺYou're right it my mother uses parchment engraved with the Malfoy family crest, I can't believe I didn't notice this beforeˮ

ʺOk but how do you figure there's a hidden messageˮ Ginny asked

ʺTake a closer look at the symbol at the bottomˮ she supplied

ʺIt's just a square with a dot Hermioneˮ Harry said

ʺHonestly Harry, have you not read any of the books I got you on decryption?ˮ

ʺI did… the first two pages or soˮ Harry said sheepishly

ʺThe dot in the square is an ancient decryption symbol first used by goblins to send secret messages to each other during the goblin rebellion. It symbolizes that a sub-par message is hidden in this parchment and only the intended reader can read itˮ

ʺWell how do I read it?ˮ Draco asked

ʺThat's just the thing, I don't know. I'll have to do some researchʺ

ʺWe could try a revealing charmˮ Blaise suggested

She shook her head ʺIf we try any other method other than the correct one to open this, it will destroy the parchment completelyˮ

ʺIll dispatch a letter to Shacklebolt, maybe he can tell us how to open itˮ Harry said, leaving the room.

ʺIll contact dad, maybe he can lend us some books with known references to the symbolˮ Ginny said, turning to leave

ʺGinny wait, does this mean that you've forgiven me then?ˮ she asked nervously

Ginny looked at her skeptically ʺIt means I understand how important this isˮ she replied quietly

ʺOh… I understandˮ she said, trying to mask her disappointment.

ʺI'm just going to leaveˮ Ron said

ʺI hope we figure it out in timeʺ Draco said, after everyone had left the room.

ʺWe willˮ she said, squeezing his hand.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Hermione

They spent the entire night combing through books upon books way into the midnight hours. Minister Shacklebolt was unable to help but promised to contact the chief goblin at Gringotts to provide assistance. In the mean while they kept searching for references in the books Mr. Weasley had sent over. She combed through three books so far however, and was unable to find a single thing about the symbol except a simple reference to it.

ʺMy brains hurtˮ Ron complained

ʺBut you're still on the same book for the past two hoursˮ Ginny remarked

ʺWell my brain hurts all the sameˮ Ron retorted. His sister rolled her eyes and continued her own reading. Hermione stifled a yawn and squirmed around in her chair trying to get the blood pumping to her already tired muscles. She was trying hard to fight off the fatigue and strain of staying awake so late because it was important that they figure out how to unlock the message, but she wouldn't have minded some sleep at the moment.

ˮWe could all use some sleepʺ Harry said as if reading her thoughts

ʺYou go onˮ Draco said to Hermione, ʺI'm going to keep searchingˮ

She shook her head ʺI'm going to keep looking tooˮ

ʺSo am Iˮ Ginny said mid yawn.

ʺWell if you're staying I'm not going to goˮ Harry said, smiling wearily at her.

ʺI'm going, no point wasting our time going through these booksˮ Ron said ʺwe're not going to find anythingˮ She watched him leave the room, trying not to let it down her spirits.

ʺDon't worry Mione, he'll come aroundˮ Harry said softly. She smiled weakly and turned the page to her book.

ʺI'll make us some teaˮ Ginny said

ʺI think I'll helpˮ Blaise said ʺI need to stretch my legs anywaysˮ

ʺWhat about this?ˮ Draco asked, showing her the page he had found. She scanned the page wearily and shook her head.

ʺIt's not much to go onˮ

ʺThis is harder than I thoughtˮ he said, tossing the book into the ʽalready checkedʼ pile. She nodded and closed her own book.

ʺMaybe we're searching the wrong books, I can't find what we're looking for in any of these books so farˮ

ʺHere we goˮ Ginny said, returning with a large tray of snacks followed by Balise and Kreacher.

ʺKreacher I told you to go to bedˮ Harry said, helping himself to a cookie.

ʺKreacher did not want the girl touching his mistress's cupsˮ the elf said, staring disdainfully at Ginny, who rolled her eyes. Kreacher was upset because Ginny had made him change out of his old ragged loin cloth and into a huge t-shirt.

ʺKreacher that's not very niceˮ Hermione stated

ʺThe mudblood speaks to Kreacher, if Kreacher does not answer maybe she will stop addressing Kreacherˮ the elf muttered She smiled and shook her head.

ʺKreacher don't call her thatˮ Harry said

ʺKreacherʼs new master wants him to stop calling the girl a mudblood, this house is tainted, oh my poor mistress, what would she say?ˮ the elf mumbled again.

ʺKreacher listen to himˮ Draco said

ʺThe young Mr. Malfoy wants Kreacher to stop, Kreacher will listen, Kreacher has always liked the young master Malfoyˮ

ʺHmph… well would you look at that, maybe you should take him Malfoy, he actually listens to youˮ Harry stated

ʺWe do need a new house elfˮ Draco retorted

ʺCould you please not refer to Kreacher like he's an objectˮ Hermione chastised.

ʺSorryˮ Harry mumbled

ʺKreacher can I get some more of these muffins? They're deliciousˮ Blaise asked, licking his fingers. The elf turned to go back to the kitchens when suddenly Hermione got an idea.

ʺDraco, ask Kreacher about the symbol!ˮ she whispered to him.

ʺHuh? why?ˮ

ʺJust do itˮ

ʺOk… er… Kreacher come here pleaseˮ he called after the elf, who came back as soon as Draco called.

ʺDo you know anything about this symbol?ˮ

The elf squinted his eyes and starred at the symbol.

ʺKreacher has seen the symbol before young masterˮ

Draco looked at the elf in surprise ʺYou have? Where? Can you tell me how to unlock what's inside this parchment?ˮ

ʺKreacher may know a way…ʺ

ʺShow meˮ

Everyone gathered around closer to Draco and Kreacher in anticipation. The elf left the room and then returned with a knife and an old worn out letter.

ʺWhat's this?ˮ Harry asked, trying to take the letter from the elf. Kreacher shielded the letter away from Harry's hand.

ʺIt belonged to master Regulusʺ the elf sneered.

ʺAlright fineˮHarry said, folding his hand ʺWhat's this got to do with the symbol?ˮ

ʺKreacher delivered this letter to his master one day with the same symbol on it and watched as his master take the knife and pierce his thumb, and then master placed his thumb on the dot and said the words ʽRevelum verbaumʼʺ

ʺRevelum verbaum? I've never heard of that incantation beforeʺ Hermione stated

ʺKreacher are you absolutely sure that's what he said?ˮ Draco asked. The elf bowed his head slightly.

ʺDo you think it'll work?ˮ Harry asked

ʺWorth a shotˮ Ginny said

ʺWe've only got one shotˮ Hermione said ʺWhat do you think Draco?ˮ She looked at him as he pondered what to do.

ʺI think we should try itˮ he said at last

ʺDraco are you sure? If this doesn't work, we may lost our only leadˮ she said carefully

ʺI'm sureˮ he said, picking up the knife. He took a deep breath and then sliced his thumb and placed it on the dot.

ʺRevelum verbaumˮ

At first nothing happened, Draco merely bled all over the parchment, but just as he was about to remove his thumb, his blood travelled up the parchment like a snake and stopped at the center before spreading out in branches, until finally it disappeared into the parchment. Then as if the parchment itself were bleeding, the words appeared as the blood cascaded down like tears.

 _ **We have taken your mother boy, come to Abbey Wood alone if you ever want to see her again.**_

ʺIt worked!ˮ Blaise remarked

ʺWhere's Abbey wood?ˮ Ginny asked at the same time.

ʺWherever it is we've got to act fastˮ Draco said, walking over to the table and pulling out various maps.

ʺWe've got to alert the ministryˮ Harry said

ʺNoʺ Draco said

ʺWhat do you mean no? We found a major lead; we need to report this to the ministryˮ

ʺYou read what it said Potter, I need to go alone, I can't have those ministry goons barging in like a band of idiots; whoever took my mother might leave and who knows if I'll ever see her after thatˮ

ʺWell if you think I'm going to authorize you to go alone you're wrong Malfoyˮ

ʺAuthorize me? You're not the boss of me Potterˮ Draco responded, flipping through more maps.

ʺI can't let you go by yourselfˮ

ʺHarrys right Draco, you can't do this on your own, you don't know what's waiting for you in Abbey woodˮ Hermione stated

ʺI'll be careful Hermione, I promiseˮ

ʺI'm with Granger mate, you can't do this on your ownˮ Blaise said

ʺBut it clearly said…ˮ

ʺWe know what it bloody well said Malfoy, we all read itˮ Harry remarked

ʺIt's our job to help Malfoyˮ Ginny added

ʺI can't let you guys come with me, it's too riskyˮ

ʺSee here Malfoy, stop being so stubborn and let us help you. When I was on my quest to defeat Voldermort I never could have done it on my own, trust me, it's always better if you let people help youˮ Harry said loudly.

Draco was taken back with the force Harry had used, and after much deliberation, he finally agreed to let them help.

ʺBut no ministryˮ

ʺFine, we do this the old wayˮ Harry said, smiling at Hermione and Ginny; they grinned and nodded.

ʺGuess the bands back togetherˮ Ginny said

ʺNot quiteˮ Hermione said, taking out a coin. Blaise and Draco looked at her perplexed as she tapped the coin with her wand.

ʺBy tomorrow morning we should be ready to goˮ she said.

ʺWe should all get some sleepˮ Harry said

ʺAgreedˮ Hermione said

* * *

Draco

The following morning when Drao and Blaise got to the meeting room it was crowded with people. It took him a moment to recognize them; Lovegood, Brown, Patil and Weasley.

ʺWhat's going on?ˮ he demanded as soon as he entered the room.

ʺAhh there he is, I was beginning to think we were all going to do this without youˮ George Weasley said.

ʺGoing to do what exactly?ˮ he asked

ʺRescue your mother of courseˮ Lovegood answered dreamily

ʺExcuse me?ˮ

ʺ I called them here Draco, alittle bit of reinforcementˮ Hermione said quickly

ʺReinforcement? I thought the whole point of our little agreement last night was for the five of us to go alone, now you want to make it nine?! This is insaneˮ he said loudly

ʺWe don't know what we're up againstˮ Potter stated.

ʺThey're not goingˮ he said firmly

ʺYou don't get to decide thatˮ Ginny snapped

ʺThis isn't one of your little missions; this is my mother's life we're talking aboutˮ

ʺDeath dealers may have taken your mother Malfoy, we don't know how many and we don't know what they're up to, do you really want to just take five of us along?ˮ Potter asked

He had to admit; Potter had a point, but he didn't know these witches and wizards well enough to entrust his mother's life with them. While he debated what to do, Potter continued to highlight the plan of action.

ʺWe're going to apparate here just outside of Abbey Wood, then we'll go on foot. Only three of us will go to survey the area and then report back. After that were going to have to form a better planˮ he stated, circling the area on the map. ʺUnder no circumstance should we give our position away, got it?ˮ

The rest of the people nodded.

ʺWell Malfoy?ˮ

ʺFine, they can comeˮ

ʺGood, we'll leave in ten minutes so gather whatever you may needˮ he said, folding the map. Everyone except for Hermione, Draco and Ginny left the room.

ʺWhat about Ron?ˮ Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

ʺDo you know where I left my copy of standard book of spells grade 7ˮ she asked

ʺYou're not seriously going to bring books again are you?ˮ Potter teased

ʺOf course I am, I like to be prepared, now have you seen it?ˮ

ʺI think I saw it over thereˮ

Draco tapped his foot in anticipation; waiting for them to prepare. Finally he was going to find his mother, he didn't care what they came across, he was going to get her back.

* * *

Hermione

Ten minutes later they had apparated about two miles just outside of the small village of Abbey Wood. After selecting an appropriate place in the forest, they set up protective enchantments and the three of them, she, Harry and Draco, walked to the village on foot. They were just within the one mile radius when she sensed it; a sharp electricity in the air.

"Stop"

"What? Why?" Harry asked coming to a halt

"Don't you sense it?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other in confusion.

"There's a barrier here" she said, steeping forward carefully, she took out her wand and waved it around in a spiral muttering the revealing charm. A huge bubble like barrier appeared, casting a dim look on the other side.

"It's an intruder charm, Impentrum maxima" she stated, steeping back from the barrier "But I think it's been altered somehow"

"Altered how?" Harry asked

"I'm not 100% positive but I think only intended persons can enter"

"The death eaters did this, they meant it when they said I had to go alone" Draco said, stepping forward. She caught his arm pulling him back.

"Draco you can't, we don't know what's waiting for you, it could be a trap" she pleaded

"But we're so close, if they went to such lengths to keep other persons out, then my mother must be here"

"Let's double back, we can figure out how to get past the barrier and then come back" Harry said

"There's no time, I'm not turning back now"

"Well we can't let you go alone" Potter said

"I don't need your protection Potter; I can look out for myself"

"Draco be reasonable, we don't know what they want" she continued to plead "Let's go back"

He looked at her tenderly.

"You know how much you mean to me right?" taking her hands in his

She nodded and then he leaned forward and kissed her softly. She breathed in his scent savoring him, forgetting briefly where they were or what they were supposed to be doing.

"Please forgive me" he said suddenly and let go of her. He stepped backwards across the barrier disappearing from view completely.

"Noooo!" she yelled as Harry grabbed onto her to prevent her from following him.

"We have to go after him!"

"Hermione we can't, you said it yourself, only Draco can cross. Come on, we need to hurry back to the others, we're not letting him do this on his own" Harry said, pulling her away from the barrier. She followed reluctantly, angered by Draco's decision to go off on his own and scared for him at the same time.

What would happen to him?


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone, Im so sorry this is another short chapter... please bear with me, Im trying to get the chapters out as soon as i can, but at the same time i dont want them to be rushed. Thank you for understanding :) Happy reading...**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Draco

The weather instantly transformed from bright sunny skies to morbid dread that blanketed the place in darkness. It was as if life had been sucked from this place, leaving death in its wake; even the air was different, it was dry and musky with decay. The smell was enough to stifle him but when he looked back, the barrier was gone; he couldn't see anything but darkness. There was nothing but black and a deafening silence that left a drumming in his ear.

"Lumos" he muttered, drawing out his wand. His eyes strained to make out the silhouettes surrounding him, but it was pointless. There was a loud crunching sound as he stepped forward.

"Lumos maxima" he said. What he saw caused him to stagger backwards and fall over something hard on the ground. Bodies, nothing but piles and piles of bodies scattered all over, running for miles and miles as far as he could tell. His heart started drumming through his chest and he tried not to fight back the bile from the back of his throat. _What was this place?_ He got to his feet and starred at all the rotting bodies; some of them familiar somehow. He walked forward to the nearest one, rolling it over with his foot.

"What the…"

Lying on the ground, body twisted from deformity was Fenrir Greyback, former leader of the werewolf army that had fought at Voldermortʼs side starring back at him, his eyes hollow and plastered in a sneer. He walked over to the other bodies nearby inspecting them; all of them had either fought at Voldermortʼs side or died at his hands. He got back onto his feet and looked around for any sign as to where he was supposed to go. At first he could hardly make out his own hand in from of him, but as his eyes strained further, he saw it; a dull green light in the distance. Careful not to trip over any bodies, he started moving toward it. He must have walked for ten minutes; the light seemingly even further and further away with every step. He was getting tired; the dry air seemed to be draining him. He stopped to assess where he was when suddenly he heard it.

"Draco" a voice woman's whispered. At first he wasn't sure whether he had actually heard a whisper or if it were a figment of his imagination, but then the voice whispered his name again.

"Who's there?" he yelled, looking around frantically. Only silence greeted him. He waited for a minute more before shaking his head and continuing forward.

"Draco" another voice hissed. This one was definitely male, a flat cold tone.

"Show yourself" he demanded, raising his wand higher. A piercing laugher broke through the silence; a high pitched cackling sound that sent a shudder up his spine.

"Who's there?" He asked again, looking around. The heinous laughter continued, growing closer and closer. He held his wand at the ready.

"I'm not afraid of you" he said, hoping the fear didn't betray him.

"Liar" the voice hissed from behind him. The sheer force of seeing her almost pushed him backwards, she was still dressed in the same black and bloodied clothes she had worn the day Molly Weasley obliterated her.

"A..aunt Bellatrix?" he asked, his voice cracking with the fear he felt. She waddled over to him smiling viscously

"What's the matter Draco? Aren't you happy to see your aunt Bellatrix?" she asked

"But… but how? You're… you're dead"

She threw her head back and laughed "Dead?" she asked, twirling her hands around and around.

"No.. No.. it can't be"

"Come and give your aunt a hug Draco" she hissed, holding out her hand to him.

"No.. no you're not real, you can't be real…" he said, backing away from her.

"Come and give your aunt a hug" she droned

He broke into a run, his heart beating fast against his chest. He could hear her piercing laughter behind him. He ran until he finally had to stop to catch his breath. When he looked back, she wasn't behind him. His lungs burned as he breathed in the dry air. When he finally calmed down, he realized that it was pitch black again. No matter which direction he looked in, he couldn't see the green light anymore. He looked around trying to get his bearings and then realized he was in a clearing. He looked up at the sky but only the moon greeted him with her dark red fullness, the color of blood. A large lump formed in his throat and he pushed it back down.

"Lumos maxima" he muttered. When he looked back, the forest was now miles away. _What the… what is this place?_

He was contemplating what to do when he heard voices ahead so he moved in that direction. He walked until he came across the village, a small battered looking town that looked abandoned. He stood there looking for signs of life. _I know I heard voices._

He looked around the eerie village, the red moon fitting perfectly with the bleak and melancholic appeal of the place. At last he spotted it, the faint green light that he had seen before, it was coming from a house just on top of a hill. _My mother has to be in there._

He started running towards it when he was thrown back by an invisible force. He groaned at the full impact of landing on his back, feeling the wind knocked out of him. He groaned and grasped for breath, rolling over to his side. Then he saw it; a dark cloud rising from out of the ground, spiraling upwards, swirling and swirling until a hooded figure started to form. He tried to push himself from off of the ground but couldn't move; it was as if the ground was holding him, keeping him tied down.

"Ahhh… Draco Malfoy, we meet again…" the voice hissed. The hooded figure seemed to glide towards him, carried by the cloud.

"Who. are. you?" he asked, struggling to move.

"You mean you don't recognize me? You ungrateful servant!" the voice continued to hiss. As the figure drew closer, Draco's started to feel a sharp pain running through his body, travelling from his toes until it blurred his vision. He screamed in pain as he felt his skull being cracked open.

"Now you will learn about what happens to all who disobey me boy" the voice continued to say, circling Draco. Pain like nothing he had ever felt before coursed through him, almost causing him to black out. And then it stopped. His breaths came out harsh and rough, as he filled his lungs with the dry musky air.

"What. do. you. want. with. me" he wheezed

"I want you to suffer for your betrayal" the voice hissed. The figure circled around to face him and he starred up at the pale face and eyes with slits for irises.

"Lord. voldermort?" he gasped in shock "You.. you…"

"Stop your sniveling!" the dark lord hissed "You dare address me, the dark lord? You, who have betrayed me?"

Draco tried to push himself from the ground but his body felt as if it weighed a ton. He starred up at his once master, and felt around for his wand.

"You deserve to die Draco" the dark lord said, pointing his wand at him "Crucio!"

He screamed as the pain flooded him in waves, it was worse than before, it was maddening. He lost all sense of reason, there was only pain. The torture continued, seemingly endless until his vision darkened and he felt himself succumbing to the pain. Everything was spiraling, spiraling into blackness until at last he surrendered.

The last thought he had before he blacked out was how much he was going to miss Hermione.

* * *

When he regained consciousness he was instantly aware that he was no longer in the clearing. He was indoors; no longer could he see the sky; just the low hanging ceiling with water stains that starred down at him. He groaned as he tried to push himself up; the back of his head felt as if it had been cracked open and then sewn together. He had to take deep breaths so as not to pass out again. _Where am I?_

He was in a cellar he realized, there were large wooden barrels stacked upon each other to make room for him. He move to rub his head when the chains binded him. _What the…_

"Ahh I see you've finally awaken, good to know we didn't kill you before we could have our little fun" a man's voice said. He knew that voice! It was very familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time.

"Who… who are you?" he asked huskily, looking at the man, but his vision was blurry.

"All in due time Draco" the man replied "Enjoy your stay in your little prison, it's going to be your last" And with that the man left, shutting the door.

"Don't bother trying to escape, I've secured this prison myself, nothing can get in or out of it"

* * *

Hermione

"We can't keep standing here doing nothing Harry!"

"Calm down Hermione, the ministry members are on their way" Harry said "Could you sit down now? I'm getting dizzy watching you pace"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Draco is behind that barrier all alone, we have no idea what's happened to him" she responded and continued pacing. Two hours had passed and after being unable to figure out a way to get past the barrier, Harry had had to alert the ministry for help. She and Harry were standing alittle further away from the group outside of the protection spells waiting their arrival for the past fifteen minutes.

"What's taking so long?"

"Hermione, relax, we're going to get Malfoy and his mother back very soon"

"I can't relax Harry; I'm worried and scared for him and every minute that we spend waiting here, who knows what's happening beyond that barrier" she said, trying to work off her frustration by pacing.

"You really like that bloke don't you?" Harry mumbled

"Yes, I do" she said quietly

He didn't say anything else to her; he just sat on the rock and watched her pace. Her pacing stopped only when she heard the loud swishing noises nearby which meant someone was using a port key.

"Aberforth! Tiberius!"

"Minister!"

As the members of the ministry stepped into the clearing Hermione got the distinct feeling something was wrong. Nothing could possibly warrant the minister of magic and his bodyguard, not to mention a high ranking order member coming here personally to rescue Draco's mother unless it was a matter of serious nature.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger" the minister greeted them, "Take us to the barrier"

"Forgive me minister, but why are you here?" Hermione asked

"Hermione!" Harry whispered loudly "My apologizes minister, Hermione's not herself at the moment, she's not thinking clearly"

"I'm in sane mind actually, I meant no disrespect minister, I only wanted to know if something was wrong, you're here to handle this personally and…"

"Always the brilliant one aye? Tell her Kingsley" Aberforth Dumbledore said, smiling at her.

"You're correct in assuming my presence here can only mean something is wrong, you see after you lot left for Abbey Wood, Ronald Weasley got hold of us. I'm afraid the situation is direr than we could have predicted, senior aurors have been tracking several of the dark lord's inner circle members who've been on the run for months now, I'm afraid that they tracked them to the very village that lies behind that barrier"

"What are you saying minister?" Harry asked

"I'm saying Mr. Potter; it was a big mistake letting Mr. Malfoy go on his own" the minister responded.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Hermione

"Well what's the plan?" George asked, shoving his selections of Weasley explosives into his bag.

"I beg your pardon?" the minister replied. The members of the D.A were huddled around the minister after Harry had informed them what was happening.

"Do we bomb it or do you know how to get past the barrier?" Parvati asked

"I'm afraid ʽweʼ aren't going to do anything, the ministry will handle things from here" the minister answered "This is too risky, I cannot allow you to come"

"You don't get to decide that" George said, folding his arms in defiance.

"That's not fair, they deserve to come with us"Harry protested

"You're not coming either Harry" Mr. Weasley

"You're too important Harry" the minister added before Harry could protest.

"You're kidding right? The war is over, I defeated Voldermort; what more is there?" Harry asked

"You represent a beckon of hope for the wizarding world Harry; we're still rebuilding and trying to change the perception and old fears people still have, if something should happen to you, there might be more unrest that the death eaters on the run still pose a threat" Elphias Doge said

"That's bonkers and you know it" Harry said

"The war may be over Harry, but you are still as important now as before" Mr. Weasley said

"Well I'm not going to stay here and do nothing" Harry said

"Neither are we" Ginny said. The rest of the D.A nodded in agreement

"We are every bit as capable as you, don't treat us like children" Parvati chimed in

"We are not children, not after everything that's happened" Lavender added

"I'm sorry, but I simply cannot allow this" the minister persisted

"Well you can't stop us either" George said

"George Weasley you will listen to Kingsley, we are all in agreement here" Mr. Weasley said

"Sorry dad, but I'm with George on this one" Ginny said

"Shut up! All of you" Hermione yelled in frustration "We're wasting time standing here arguing, you can either agree that we join you or we find a way over that barrier ourselves, either way I am not going to stand here one more minute listening to this"

Everyone looked at her, surprised by her outburst.

"Ms. Granger please, this is a very delicate matter" Elphias said.

"You can come along" the minister said

"Kingsley you can't be serious" Miranda Gosgook cried, but the minister cut her off

"You will not do anything to deliberately put yourselves in danger and you will follow orders exactly as given is that clear?"

"Fine" Hermione said. The minister looked at her apprehensively before nodding "Alright, now show us the barrier"

* * *

Draco

He couldn't be sure how long he sat in that cellar, maybe minutes, maybe hours, he couldn't be sure of anything right now. He didn't have his wand anymore, so all he could do was sit and wait for whoever was had brought him here to come down and either kill him or take him up the stairs where merlin knows what was waiting for him. He was scared but not for himself; he was scared for his mother, he didn't have his wand so how was he going to get her out of here? He kept thinking that he should have listened to Potter and go back to figure out a way for all of them to cross instead of trying to do this on his own. His only consolation was that Hermione would be safe and far away from all of this. He'd almost exhausted himself trying to escape from this stupid cellar but the man had been right, there was no way to escape. He sat against the hard cold wall, trying not to think the worse.

"Get on your knees boy" the man said, coming down the stairs "No funny business or I'm going to finish you off myself ya hear?" He stood up and the man unlocked the cellar.

"Come here" the man said. He walked over, trying to control his fingers that were itching to strangle the man. The man stepped aside to let him pass, but Draco still unable to make out a face beneath the hood. The clicks from his shoes echoed loudly as he walked up the steps, an endless spiral that just kept climbing and climbing. He forced himself to keep climbing, even though his legs were protesting in pain. When he got to the top of the stairway, three death dealers were waiting for him.

"What? It takes three of you to take me down? I'm flattered" he said callously

"Move" another man said pointing his wand at Draco.

"What do you want with me?" Draco asked "Where is my mother?"

"I said move" the death dealer shouted "Don't make me tell you again"

He started walking, careful not to do or say anything further that might upset them. _I need to get to my mother first._ They walked along the deserted hallway, there were no paintings or photographs on the wall, nothing that indicated that life was once present, it seemed to give off sadness; as if these halls only knew unhappiness. It was grey except for the parts where the red moon shown through the think grey curtains. Draco felt as if all the happiness was being slowly taken from him. When they reached the end of the hall there was a huge wooden door with the engravings of a tree etched into it.

"In you go" the death dealer in front of him instructed.

Three hooded figures were standing in the center of the dimly lit room as he entered. The room screamed sacred sanctuary; there were candles all over the room whiles the heavens looked down on them from above; casting dark shadows everywhere. It looked as if it was once a place of worship, now defiled somehow. The first figure was tall whiles the other two were shorter, one lanky and the other plumb so far as he could tell.

"Nice of to join us Draco" the tallest death eater said

"Where's my mother?" he asked

"All in due time" the second one said

"What do you want with me?" Draco asked forcefully.

"You are here because of your family's betrayal"

"My family didn't betray anyone so spare me the guilt trip"

"All the same, you deserve to be punished" the smaller

"I am going to ask you again, where is my mother?" Draco asked, balling his fists up. Already a plan was forming in his head; all he had to do was over power the short fat one. If he played this right he could take his wand.

"I don't think you are in a position to make demands Draco" the lanky one said

"Who are you?"

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me sooner, but then again why should you? I was just your pawn for seven years" the short one asked, throwing his hood back.

"Goyle?" Draco sputtered at the sight of seeing his friend standing before him " _You_ kidnapped my mother?"

"I'm surprised you didn't work it out sooner Malfoy, I guess you aren't as smart as people think"

"But how?" he asked, still in disbelief about his former friend. There was no way Goyle could have broken into his house without leaving a trace.

"It was rather easy actually" Goyle said "Do you remember that day we were hanging out in your father's office? We came across that secret passageway that leads straight to the gardens…"

It was as if someone had smacked Draco all of a sudden, how could he have forgotten about the passageway?

"We were in and out of their faster than you could say Quiddich, no one saw us coming, it was brilliant; the order and their stupid protection detail, they're patterns are so predictable. After a week observing their movements it wasn't hard to figure out who would be on shift and so on, and all we had to do was send a stupid letter to Patil as a matter of urgency"

Draco stood silent, wrapping his head around what he was hearing. He had to admit, it was really was brilliant.

"Why did you take my mother?" he asked

"We needed her to get to you" the tallest figure said

"And who the hell are you?"

"You do not speak to me that way child!" the death eater yelled "Alarte Ascendare!"

The huge blast sent him sailing across the room where he landed hard against a statue. He cried out in pain and sank in an awkward angle on the ground.

"Not so tough without your wand are ya?" Goyle snickered

"Why don't you give it back to me and we'll see who's laughing then?" he muttered, trying to catch his breath.

"Do I look stupid to you?ˮ Goyle asked, walking over and grabbing him by his hair. "You bossed us around for years, how do you like it now huh?ˮ

"This is what it's about? Me bossing you around?ˮ Draco asked, struggling against the boy's grip, "You were too stupid to think for yourselvesˮ

Goyle flared up in a rage and pointed his wand to Draco's throat "Say it again and we'll see just how stupid I amˮ

"Enough Goyle, we can't kill him, not yet at leastˮ the taller death eater said. Goyle let go of him reluctantly. Draco struggled to get on his knees, the sharp pain in his back travelling up to his head.

"Bring her inˮ the taller death eater instructed the lanky one. He disappeared behind the shrine of candles and emerged afew minutes later with his mother.

"Draco! Oh Dracoˮ she cried, struggling against the death eater's grip.

"Mother… what have they done to you?ˮ he asked, choking up at the sight of her. She was so thin, the hollows in her eyes a sharp contrast against her pale skin which was now waxy. She looked like she hadn't eaten or slept in days; her hair was disheveled and her clothes were torn in several different places. She looked frightened, evident by the bruises and cuts on her face and arms. Some of the bruises looked fresh.

"What did you do to her?!ˮ He shouted, storming forward

"Not so fastˮ the taller one said, pointing his wand at him

"Please, please don't hurt himˮ his mother cried, going onto her knees "I beg you please let him goˮ

The death eaters laughed and the lanky one grabbed her by her hair pulling her head back. She howled out in pain and it was if someone had stabbed Draco in the chest.

"Let her go!ˮ he yelled, rage tearing through his veins, fueling him.

"But she's going to miss the showˮ Goyle said, chuckling

"What show?ˮ Draco asked, shaking with anger. He was already picturing how he would make them suffer.

"Your death of courseˮ the taller one said

"Please Crabbe, let my son go, I'll do anything please, he doesn't deserve thisˮ his mother sobbed.

"Crabbe?ˮ he asked

The taller death eater lowered his hood and the cold hard face of Crabbe senior starred back at him murderously.

"He deserves everything that's coming to him; after all he was responsible for killing my sonˮ Crabbe senior spat venomously.

"This is what why you kidnapped my mother? I didn't kill Vincent, his own spell caused him to die in that fire, there was nothing we could do to save himˮ Draco said

"Liar! You made him go into that room, you made him stay back instead of finding safetyˮ Crabbe senior spat

"Vincent didn't have to come; he chose to, his own ignorance started that fire and…ˮ

"Don't you dare speak of him like that!" Crabbe senior bellowed "Imperioˮ

His screams reverberated around the room as the pain washed over him. He sank to his knees, thrashing around on the ground as it seared through his entire body, cutting into his head; leaving him semi-conscious. In the distant he heard the screams of his mother mixing with his own in a dreadful melody while the death eaters laughed at his pain.

"I am going to make you suffer like you made my son suffer" Crabbe senior said, stopping the pain "And I am going to make your pathetic mother watch so she can know what it feels like to have lost so much"

"Please" his mother whispered "Please"

"Crucio!"

He screamed again as the pain washed over him. It was as if insides were being melted from within, as if his skull were being hammered open until he could focus on nothing but the pain that left a blinding redness at the corners of his eyes. He dug his nails into the wooden floor as the pain settled into his chest suffocating him. Just as he was about to pass out it stopped and he felt something hot streaming down his face. His mother was crying loudly by this time and he heard someone walking over to him; their footsteps like thunder. He felt his half-conscious body being dragged by his feet but he was too weak to fight back.

"No!" his mother continued to sob, "Not my son, no! please…"

 _This is it_ he thought, his end was coming and there was nothing he could do. He couldn't even save his mother, he was a failure. He let this sink in with the pain as he continued to allow himself to be dragged around the room. _Are you really going to let them win?_ _After they hurt your mother? After they made her cry?_ He swallowed thickly and felt a rustic tangy taste as he did. _No._

He kicked his leg blindly and felt it connect with something

"Oww!ˮ Goyle cried out. Before the death eaters could respond he pushed himself from the ground and tackled Goyle, wrestling him to the ground. The heavier boy pushed him back and he fell but he got up and ran into him, throwing him off balance. He grabbed the wand from the boy's waistcoat but Goyle grabbed his arm, digging into his skin. The pain was overwhelming but Draco still pushed on, no way was he going to let his mother or himself die here.

"Deprimo!ˮ Crabbe senior shouted and sent a blast that forced them apart.

"It's time to end thisˮ he said, approaching Draco "You've proven to be more skilled than I thought shame we have to lose one of our ownˮ

He pointed his wand at Draco

"Any final words?ˮ he asked

Narcissa cried out loudly, begging Crabbe not to do this. Draco looked up at him, locking his eyes with his. If he was going to die, he would look his killer in the eye.

"Nothing to say?ˮ Crabbe senior asked again raising his wand.

Suddenly the door blasted open, causing Crabbe to divert his attention from Draco who rolled out of the way.

"What?!ˮ

He turned to see the minister of magic and Hermione walking into the room pointing their wands at the death eaters.

"Expelliarmus!ˮ Hermione cried, disarming Goyle who looked shocked to see them.

"Give it up Crabbe; we have you surroundedˮ Minister Shacklebolt said

But Crabbe just laughed "Did you really think it would be that easy Kingsley?ˮ he asked as shadows swirled out from the corners of the room surrounding them. The shadows swirled upwards until death eaters emerged from the black clouds pointing their wands at Hermione and the minister.

"It was foolish of you to come here without your entourage minister, you think this mudblood can help you defeat us?ˮ Crabbe said

"I've got to say, I'm impressed you managed to evade the ministry for so long Crabbeˮ Shacklebolt said "But we did not come here aloneˮ

"Confringo!ˮ Aberforth Dumbledore yelled appearing from nowhere and causing several of the death eaters clothing to explode into flames. Draco rolled out of the way as jets of red and green lights erupted around the room as several other people appeared from nowhere. There were shouts of killing curses and protective spells as they two sides battled each other; he barely rolled away as the statue he was hiding behind exploded from a stray spell. He looked around for his mother and saw her cowering at the far end of the room. _I have to get to her._

"Expulso!ˮ Hermione cried, just as a huge vase was about to hit him. The vase exploded at his feet and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I need a wandˮ he said over the loud shouts in the room

"Hereˮshe said, tossing her beaded bag to him before turning back to shield herself from a spell.

He fished around the back until he felt the familiar touch of his own wand. _How did she have it?_ He rushed forward, shouting spells at the death eaters nearest his mother. He fought his way to her and shielded her just in time as Goyle sent an Incendio spell towards her.

"Aquamenti!ˮ he cried, causing the fire to evaporate.

"Levicorpusˮ Goyle shouted and Draco deflected his spell with Liberacorpus.

Goyle kept sending spells at him and he kept deflecting them.

"Give it up Goyle, you're not going to win this oneˮ he said, sending a jinx towards the boy.

"Not until I make you suffer for what you did to Crabbeˮ

"Expelliarmus!ˮ Draco shouted, but Goyle blocked his spell.

"You're going to die Malfoyˮ

"We both know you don't have what it takes to kill me Goyleˮ

"You underestimate me, but no matter, you always didˮ the boy shouted, sending another curse to him.

"You don't have to do this Goyleˮ blocking the attack

"Yes I doˮ the boy said, sending more curses his direction. A death eater was blasted between them and Draco used the momentary distraction to get the upper hand

"Expelliarmus!ˮ Draco shouted, catching Goyle off guard.

"Not so tough without your wand now are ya?ˮ Draco said, smirking "Incarcerousˮ Binding ropes shot from Draco's wand, wrapping themselves securing around Goyle.

"Aren't you going to finish me off?ˮ Goyle asked

"No Goyle, I'm not a monsterˮ He replied and turned to get his mother.

"Diffindoˮ he cried, causing the bindings around his mother's arms and legs to snap off.

"Dracoˮ she cried, pulling him into a hug "I thought I was never going to see you againˮ she muttered, sobbing into his shirt. He rubbed her back gently "I'm here now mom, can you walk?ˮ

She nodded and got to her feet. "Stay behind meˮ he said.

"Stupefy!ˮ he yelled, pointing his wand at the nearest death eater.

"Imper…ˮ another death eater shouted, but Draco sent a Langlock spell his way before he could continue.

"Stupefy!ˮ

"Confringo!ˮ someone yelled from behind.

"Protego!ˮ he said, just as fire erupted from behind his shield charm.

"Reducto!ˮ the death eater shouted, causing the roof above Draco to explode.

"Levicorpus!ˮ Lovegood yelled, saving Draco and his mother from being crushed

"Obscuro!ˮ Draco said, causing the death eaters eyes to go blindfolded

"Thanks Lovegood, I owe you oneˮ he said. She nodded and came to stand beside him. "Reparoˮ she muttered, repairing the roof above them.

"Could you get my mother out of here?ˮ He asked, blocking a spell from obliterating him.

"If you can get us some coverˮ the girl sang, sending jinxes to death eaters.

"Protego Horribilisˮ he shouted

"I'm not leaving you Dracoˮ his mother said

"You have to go mother, I promise I'll be with you soon ok?ˮ he replied, trying to keep his focus on keeping the shield charm up.

"Why cat be go together?ˮ she asked, clutching his arm

"Because I can't leave Hermioneˮ he said "Go, I don't know how long this shield will holdˮ

"The girl? But what does she matter? We have to get to safety Dracoˮ

"I love her mother; I'm not going without herˮ

She let go of him reluctantly and looked at him apprehensively.

"You have to go now!ˮ he said as spells bounced off of the shield.

No sooner did she take hold of Lovegood`s hand did they disappear.

 _Now that my mother's safe, time to end this_ he thought, charging back into the battle.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Hermione

Four hours later they were back at Grimauld Place gathered around the meeting room, exhausted but holding up otherwise. After a long battle with the death eaters they had managed to capture most of them, but there were still at least a few dozen that had managed to elude them. Goyle would have to face trial for his crimes whiles Crabbe senior was taken directly to Azkaban along with several other members that had attacked Hogwarts during the war. Draco's mother was transferred to St. Mungo's where she was under the full protection of the Ministry; she hadn't suffered anything she couldn't handle and would make a full recovery with lots of rest. Although Harry was given a stern warning from Minister Shacklebolt for not following protocol, he was not suspended thankfully. Draco's efforts to help the ministry capture the death eaters earned him a position at the aura office after school, which he kindly refused in favor of running his father's potions company. Hermione had finally worked up the courage to tell the others about her relationship with Draco; and although no one except Luna seemed genuinely thrilled, they also didn't hex or jinx Draco so it was a start.

"Cheers" Harry said, raising his glass "To another adventurous Christmas"

She chuckled and raised her own glass "It wouldn't be Christmas without some knicks and bruises"

"To friends" Luna chimed in

"And family" George added

"To great food and wine" Blaise added

"To new surprises, still can't believe you two are a couple" Lavender said, gesturing to Draco and Hermione

"If you ever hurt her, you'll have the full force of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes to deal with" George said

"I'll er… keep that in mind" Draco said, sipping on some wine.

"Let's open presents" Parvati said. So far she was the only person that didn't acknowledge Hermione and Draco as a couple. Hermione suspected that deep down Parvati would never accept him, but was trying to be pleasant for her sake.

"Open mine first Lav, I know you're going to like itˮ Parvati said, handing Lavender a beautifully wrapped present. Hermione turned to Draco and gave him her present for him.

"I have something for you too, I'll be back, it's in my roomˮ Draco said

"You can open my present firstˮ she said smiling at him

"We'll open them togetherˮ

"Oh my gosh! It's the dress I wanted! It's lovely, thanks Parˮ Lavender exclaimed, standing up to inspect the dress

"Wow, it really is a stunning dress Lavender, the color is suits youˮ Ginny said

"Here's my present for you Lunaˮ Harry said, giving her a cardboard box "Sorry for the er... wrapping, I'm not good at wrappingˮ

"Oh that's ok Harry, I didn't wrap yours eitherˮ Luna replied, exchanging presents with him.

"This bracelet is gorgeous Lavender, I love itˮ Parvati said

"Let me see itˮ Hermione asked inspecting the silver compass themed bracelet "This is stunning, I love the art work on this, where'd you buy it Lavender?ˮ

"Wizarding Wears, they have some really gorgeous pieces, this one was all I could affordˮ Lavender answered sheepishly

"I love itˮ Parvati said "Could you put it on for me Mione?ˮ

"Sureˮ

"What's that you've got there Luna?ˮ George asked

"It's the dragon Harry fought in the Tri-wizard tournament!ˮ she said, holding up the mini version of the Hungarian Horntail who was curled up peacefully asleep

"Why would you want to give me your keepsakeˮ she asked dreamily

"He likes you, and I know you've always wanted a pet, this one is travel sizeˮ Harry answered

"Thank you very much; I will take good care of himˮ she said, putting the sleeping dragon back into the box.

"Ginny you haven't opened my present yetˮ Hermione said nervously. She wasn't sure if Ginny had forgiven her.

"I'm saving the best for lastˮ the girl answered, smiling warmly at her

"Wouldn't that be my present?ˮ Harry asked

"Sorry mate, it'd be mine, she loves her big brother's presentsˮ George said

"I'll open yours first Georgeˮ she said excitedly

"Hey what did I miss?ˮ Draco asked, walking back into the room

"Luna got a pet dragonˮ Hermione answered. He raised his eyebrow at her and she pointed to the sleeping dragon.

"I hope you like itˮ he said, giving her a small neatly wrapped present. She tore open the package and inspected the content.

"It's a keyˮ she said, taking it out and looking at him curiously

"Actually it's a key to the Malfoy Mansion; I would like you to move in with me… I know its hasn't been that long since we've been seeing each other, but I know how I feel about you, ever since I've met you I've been a different person, you're the most amazing person I've ever met and I guess what I'm trying to say is…ˮ he paused and took her hand "I love you Hermione, and I would love it if you would come and stay with me at Malfoy Manor after schoolˮ

She gaped at him, stunned by his admission and the depths of his feelings. Move in with him. At the mansion. To live with him.

"Hermione?ˮ

"I love you too Dracoˮ she said, wrapping her arms around him "and I would love to come and stay with you tooˮ He smiled and kissed her "What a relief! I wasn't sure if you'd say yesˮ

"Awww… you guys are soo cuteˮ Lavender said, clapping her hand excitedly. Hermione blushed and wrapped her hand around his waist.

"Hey where's my present?ˮ Blaise asked pointedly to Draco

"Oh… um sorry mate, I kind of forgot to get you somethingˮ

"You forgot? Well well well, Ms. Granger, I have to say, I'm not sure I like the influence you're having on my friend hereˮ

She laughed "I'll try to do betterˮ

"Everyone, I have something I would like to say" Harry announced, taking Ginny's hand. "Well actually we have an announcement" He looked at Ginny and smiled. She beamed at him and stepped forward

"We're engaged!" she said excitedly, flashing her hand with a ring on it.

Hermione gaped at her; shocked and happy at the same time

"Gin, wow… this is wonderful news, congratulations!" she said, hugging her friend "You too Harry"

"When did this happen?" Lavender asked, stepping forward to hug Ginny.

"Harry proposed to me as soon as we got back, you guys weren't back yet and he just proposed right here in this room" she said, blushing profusely.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Parvati said hugging Ginny and Harry

"This is wonderful news" Luna said

"Wait until mum and dad hear about this, mum's going to tear up, better get your umbrella mate" George said, slapping Harry on the back.

"Thanks guys, I just wish Ron could be here" Harry said with a hint of dismay. Ron had chosen not to return to Grimmauld Place if Draco were still going to be here.

"Sorry for causing trouble in paradise Potter" Draco said genuinely

"It's ok Malfoy" Harry said

"Ok things are getting too out of control here, I can handle Hermione and Draco, and Harry and Ginny being engaged, but Draco and Harry getting along? Please you guys, all this excitement is too much" Blaise said, causing everyone to laugh.

"To friends and family" George said raising his glass

"To friends and family" everyone chimed in.

* * *

Draco

"I have something I want to tell you" he said. They were finally alone together after a week and she was snuggled against him, head against his chest reading a book whiles he played with her hair.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts" he said. She put her book down and looked at him

"But if you don't go back you won't get to complete your N.E. "

"I know, but it doesn't matter anyways, I've got my father's potion company to run"

She bit her lips "Are you sure?"

"I've given it a lot of thought, I don't want to leave my mother alone again and after my dad I'm the only one she's got"

She looked away and toyed with the collar on his shirt. She didn't say anything for the longest while and he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"I'm going to miss you" she said grimly finally after she had unbuttoned the two top buttons

"Hey…" he said, tilting her head up "this doesn't mean goodbye…"

"I know" she whispered, looking away. He was perplexed as to her reaction, he'd expected her to say she'd miss him, but why did she look as if it were the last time they would ever see each other?

"What's wrong Mione" he asked gently. She didn't answer him right away; she seemed content unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mione talk to me" he said, clasping her hands in his.

"It's nothing" she whispered

"Mione… come on, you can tell me…" he urged gently.

"I just… I don't want your feelings to change…" she said, looking down

It was as if she had slapped him in the face. He starred at her and inhaled several times before regaining his composure

"Mione look at me" he said. She turned to gaze up at him, grimly.

"I love you" he said firmly "My feelings aren't going to change just because we're apart; I am utterly and completely in love with you"

She looked at him as if searching for something. What could he do to convince her that he meant those words?

"I'll take the unbreakable vow right now Mione, I'm not going anywhere…" he said reaching for his wand.

"Draco… I believe you" she said, smiling warmly at him. He breathed in with relief and kissed her cheeks

"Good, because I mean it" he said, running his hand against her cheeks. He kissed her slowly, savoring every touch; he breathed in her scent clutching her tightly as she pressed against him. He deepened the kiss, trailing his hand all over her body, getting drunk on the need for her, as she responded with equal need. She ran her hands through his hair, as he kissed her neck. Her moans sent electricity through his body leaving him almost dizzy; and as she clung to him he knew that he never wanted her to let go. Draco had never known a love like this before; one that consumed his entire being, one that made him so dependent on another person, she was his light in the darkness, the friend he never knew he could have, the one he loved, his Hermione. She entwined her hands with his as he trailed kisses from her neck to her navel, loving the way she squirmed beneath him. Her fingers tugged at his shirt, her touch warm against his cool skin, scorching his skin wherever she touched. When he looked at her all he saw was desire and need, the same look he had in his eye.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Yes" she replied huskily, looking at him in anticipation. It was all he needed to hear.

* * *

Hermione

"Oh look you've got another letter from Draco" Ginny said, taking the letter from the owl and feeding it some corn nuts. It was the second of June, and they had been apart for almost six months. Draco had written as often as he could, and visited at every Hogsmeade trip. The school term was coming to an end and N.E.W.T results were coming out this week. Hermione was beyond excited, but not for the results; the following week she would be returning to Malfoy Manor. She missed Draco with every ounce of her being and couldn't wait to be back in his arms. She had cherished all of his letters like it were a piece of him.

She took it from Ginny and ripped it open, scanning the letter hungrily

"You almost took my arm out Mione" Ginny chuckled, leaning over to read the letter as well. "Read it out loud so we don't have to come around please" Lavender said, buttering a piece of toast.

"Dear Mione, I'm so excited your N.E. is finally over, I'm sure you passed everything. I can't wait to see you; it's been so lonely here without you. I've missed you so much. I'll pick you up at the station next week; I have a surprise for you. I love you so much. See you soon. P.S Hi Luna, Lavender, Parvati and Ginny"

"I wonder what the surprise is" Luna said.

"Maybe he's going to propose!" Lavender exclaimed excitedly

"That would be lovely" Luna added pensively

Hermione starred at the letter, nervous all of a sudden. Draco couldn't possibly be ready to propose to her could he? What if he did? She didn't know how she felt about that, yes she loved Draco dearly, but she wasn't sure she was ready to take that step with him just yet. They had only been together for less than a year so far.

"Guys come on, you're making her nervous. I don't think Malfoy is going to propose to her at the king's cross station" Ginny said, putting some more fruit onto her plate. Hermione nodded, trying to shake off the nervousness.

"Did Ms. Anubis give you your acceptance letter yet?" Ginny asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes she did" Hermione answered, sipping on her juice.

"Did you tell Draco?" Parvati asked, more out of politeness than actual concern. She still didn't want to acknowledge Hermione's relationship to him.

"No, we haven't really gotten a chance to talk about it"

"When does the expedition start?" Lavender asked

"August and it's for six months" she said with dismay

"I'm sure Draco won't mind" Lavender said

"It's not that" Hermione said quietly

"What's wrong Mione?"

"I don't know, being away from Draco for so long hasn't been easy, how can I tell him I want to go away for another six months?"

"I know what you mean; it hasn't been easy being away from Neville so long either, but I'm sure he will understand" Luna said softly. Hermione looked at the girl, feeling guilty for never bothering to ask how Luna felt. She just always seemed happy that it was easy to forget.

"Oh Luna, I'm so sorry" she said, squeezing the girl's hand.

"It's alright, having you girls have made it bearable" Luna answered, smiling at them "I'll be alright after we leave because I know that no matter what, we will still be friends"

They all looked at each other, the realization that things were going to change once more after they left the security of these walls. Hogwarts held so many memories for all of them; it was hard to imagine that after next week, they would not be coming back here again. So many friendships were built here.

"Promise me that no matter what, we won't let our friendship die" Lavender said quietly, holding out her hand to Parvati and Luna. They clasped her hand and stretched out their other hands to Ginny and Hermione until they formed a circle.

"I promise" they said in unison.

* * *

Draco

He stood there with Potter, Longbottom and Weasley waiting for the afternoon train to pull into the terminal. He was giddy with excitement at the prospect of seeing Hermione after so long. He couldn't wait to have her back in his arms, whiles he had managed to keep his nightmares at bay, he still craved the warmth and peace she brought when she was with him.

And after so long, there she was; the perfect beautiful girl that he was so madly in love with. It was as if he were seeing her, really seeing her altogether for the first time all over again.

"God I've missed you!" he said, wrapping her tightly in his arms and breathing in her scent. She swung her arms around him and held onto him, swaying lightly in his arms.

"I've missed you so much too" she whispered, fighting back the tears of joy. He ran his hand over her back, settling at her waist. He looked at her and his heart filled with happiness, threatening to overwhelm him.

"I'd kiss you, but first I want you to see the surprise" he said, stepping back away. He left her standing and walked around the nearest post and nodded to the two people waiting.

The look on her face at seeing her parents before her was more than he could have hoped for. He stood aside and watched as she cried out in shock and ran to them. The tears on her face swelled his heart more and he felt his own demeanor breaking. Those four months he spent in the muggle world searching for them were worth it, he was satisfied now because she finally got everything she was missing in her life. That is all he had ever wanted for her. He watched with immense joy as she clung to them crying and muttering apologies, holding onto them for dear life.

"I'm so sorry" she repeated over and over again, as they dried her tears and kissed her lovingly.

"You did good" Potter said, coming over to stand beside him with Ginny.

"Thanks for your help" he said, never taking his eye off of her.

"You're welcome Malfoy"

* * *

Hermione

Twelve Years Later…

"I can't believe you're finally getting married" Ginny said, placing her tiara on her head and smiling at her in the mirror. "You look gorgeous"

"Thanks Gin" she said, smiling back at her.

"Are you nervous?" Luna asked

"Alittle bit" she admitted, taking a deep breath.

"You'll be fine" Lavender said, giving her the bouquet "remember to throw it my way ok?"

Hermione laughed and looked at each of her five best friends. Ginny and Harry had long since been married and had a little boy named James. Luna and Neville were married and expecting twins' whiles both Lavender and Parvati were engaged.

"I'm glad we stayed friends" she told them

"Come on, let's not keep Malfoy waiting" Ginny said, smiling at her

"I hope he keeps his hands to himself until after the wedding" Lavender said "You look really hot right now Mione"

She laughed and together they walked to the lawns and took their place.

"Wow you girls did a great job decorating" she said, glimpsing the small intimately decorated setting. It was going to be a small ceremony as neither had many people to invite, but she didn't care, everyone that mattered was present and soon she was going to be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.

"Thanks" Lavender said.

"You girls all set?" Mrs. Weasley asked peering through the curtain that separated them from the guests "Oh Hermione, you look absolutely splendid"

"All set mum" Ginny replied

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley"

"I'll send your father in, he's been waiting for you" Mrs. Weasley said, disappearing from view.

"There's my little girl"

"Dad" she said, turning towards him with a bright smile on her face. She clasped her arm around his for support

"You look lovely darling; I didn't think there was anyone that could deserve my little girl"

"Thanks dad" she said, choking up suddenly

"Don't cry honey, it's your wedding day"

"I know, it's just… It seems too good to be true, we've gone through so much, it's just hard for me to think that everything will be alright and that we can live normal lives now" she said, grasping his arm tighter "What if something goes wrong?"

"Hermione Jean Granger, you listen to me, you deserve a normal live just as anyone else, witchy or human, you and your friends have been through a great ordeal but now it's time for you all to take your shot at being just regular people. We don't know for certain that things will be alright in the future, but you have lots of people who love you and will always be there for you, and that's why it's worth all that you've had to go through" he said, patting her arm gently. She looked at her father and smiled, allowing what he had just said to settle.

"Now are you ready?" he asked gently. She smiled broadly at him, patted her face and then nodded.

"Ready"

* * *

Draco

He watched mesmerized by the smile she flashed him as their eyes connected, captivated by the way looked in that white wedding dress, by the strands of hair that framed her beautiful face. He thought back to when he first met her, he had no idea she would be such an important part of his life then, but looking at her beautiful face now as she walked along the aisle, he knew, that without a doubt, he wanted to spend eternity with her. She was the missing fragment of his scared soul, she brought him peace, she brought him happiness, and most importantly, she brought him love. And when they recited their vows, the words came effortlessly, like a breath that he was waiting to take for so long. She had thought him so much, how to forgive, including himself, how to have friends, even the most unexpected ones, but most importantly, how to love.

* * *

The years saw them living a life as blissful and filled with happiness as only finding one's true love could bring. It was rich and deserving and filled with new friendships and adventure. Over the years Harry and Draco became friends, although they often argued about Quiddich. Ron eventually came around after Ginny finally and literally knocked some sense into him. The girls, well, their friendship never dwindled, being mothers only sought to bring them closer. And whiles the threat of darkness in the wizarding world still presented a problem, they all still lived their lives to the fullest, never letting it govern them.

They had healed and moved on to new adventures.


End file.
